The Spider and the Cat
by NeoTyson
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the interesting friendship/relationship/partnership between Peter Parker aka Spiderman and Felicia Hardy aka Blackcat. There will be one-shots of the two in different universes.
1. Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Ladies and gentleman I present my first ever one-shot series which features my favorite OTP of ****Peter Parker (aka Spider-man) and Felicia Hardy (aka Black-Cat). I'm doing this series a little different where 1. this one shot series will have different universe from comics, movies, and games and 2. I'm inviting fans of Spidey/Blackcat paring to share their one shot chapters, meaning if you want your chapter to be apart of the series then send it to me and I will post yours up and said who wrote the chapter for I don't take credit for I give credit where is due. Also I plan on doing my own actual Spider-man/Black-cat story from the beginning when they meet as their relationship go from there for I feel this couple hasn't got as much attention as it used to (yea I'm looking at you Ms. Marvel). Lastly be sure to check out the community that I made for the pairing on my profile if you like. So without further delay, lets start with the first chapter in the one shot series.**

Origin

In the Marvel universe, there are times when a hero finds love.

Some like the hero Iron-man finds love with a non hero in Pepper.

Some like Mister Fantatisic finds love with another hero in Invisible Woman.

Every once in while though, some heroes find love with a bad person but its able to convert that person to the side of good.

Which leads to the two main people in this series.

Spider-man (aka Peter Parker) and Black-cat (aka Felicia Hardy)

Peter Parker is your friendly neighbor Spider-man who has been call amazing, spectacular, ultimate, and many nicknames in his hero life. As Peter he is known as the shy nerd who works at the Daily Bugle.

Felicia Hardy is you sexy thief Black-cat who wanted to walk the footsteps of her father The Cat, but eventually changes her ways to become a hero. As Felicia she was confident as her alter ego and was consider rich because of her mom's company.

Now you would think the difference between the two that they couldn't possible work out as a team especially a couple. Yet like they say opposites do attract and everyone has a good side, it just takes one special person to help the other realize that.

When they first had met, it was pretty much cop chasing robber with the robber flirting with the cop as she made her escapes. Overtime the cops and robber game became hero and partner as Peter helped Felicia see the good in her and got her on the path of a hero where they became more than just partners.

Now as we travel through the different universes fill with multiple moments, lets start with the beginning where the two had their first meet up that started their path together.

**Well that's the intro, let me know how you feel about the up coming series and I want to do a shout out for Mjh Hunter for helping with the series, check his stuff out if you like Peter/Kitty stories.**


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_I saw Spider-man 2 last night and I must say I was pretty impressed with it considering the negativity going into it. I give it a B for I feel that they needed more time with the action scenes. BTW Andrew and Emma are so great as a couple on-screen which made it kinda hard to write this chapter because of what happen... enough said._

Chapter 1: The meeting *No specify universe*

Spider-man P.O.V

It was a very calm night for our friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Too calm actually. By now Spider-man would had stop some criminals or save a citizen but there wasn't anything going on. It was pretty late at this point and tonight's patrol was pretty boring, just as boring as Peter Parker's life.

"It's funny how the one time I would want some action to happen during my late patrol, BAM nothing happens. *sigh*" Spidey talks to his self as he sat at his usual spot to lookout for danger.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, I mean my best friend Harry usually be busy around this time. If Mary Jane wasn't taken, I would have ask her out but then again why would she want to date me anyways." Spider-man continue to talk to his self as he thought about his normal life which wasn't exciting at all. He wouldn't mind having a girlfriend but feels no one would date him, plus he would be concern about the girl's safety because of his superhero life.

"Oh well no sense of just moping around. I might as well wrap this up and head back to Aunt Mays before she gets worry." Spider-man said as he got up, shot a web line, and started swinging away for he has no idea that he will run into someone who will make his life more interesting.

* * *

Cat Thief P.O.V

Elsewhere on this calm night, a certain cat thief was traveling across the rooftops looking for adventure and a little something to steal. With her athlete moves, she travel across the area until she saw a fancy jewelry place named "Tower Top Jewelry" and decided to make her move there.

"Well well, look what we have here." The cat thief said as she saw a bunch of jewelry just waiting for someone beautiful like her to wear it. She then puts a machine on the glass window, that keeps the alarms from going off, and goes inside to see a big vault.

"Mmmm maybe I might just spoil my self and get a bigger prize." She though to her self. She then pulls out an another machine that allows her to get access to something that needs a code and place it on the vault. After using the machine to crack the code, the cat thief open the vault to see a box of rare diamonds and pour all of it in a bag.

"Well my work here is done, now to make a clean get away." She said as she was heading towards the exit.

As she was about to leave, the cat thief saw the sight of what looked like Spider-man swinging away. She had heard a lot of stories about the Spider-guy and figure this was her chance to actually meet him and see what he's like. With that said, she use the machine she had used earlier to set the alarm hoping that he would hear it. Little did the cat thief know that this meeting will lead into her having a strong relationship with Spider-man in time.

* * *

No specify P.O.V

Spider-man was starting to head back to his Aunt May's house until he heard a loud alarm coming from nearby.

"Really at the very last min? Regardless I should respond anyways." Spidey said as he swung towards the direction of the alarm.

He landed on top of the Tower Top Jewelry store only for his spider-sense to go off and was able to avoid being tackle by a white hair woman in very tight clothing.

"I knew you would come Spider." The woman said as she went to pounce on him throwing Spider-man off guard.

"Lady who are you?!" Spider-man question as he was knocked to the ground with the women on top of him.

"The names Black Cat and when you cross a black cat.. that's seven years of bad luck." Black Cat said as she held Spider-man to the ground. Spidey was shock by how fast and strong she was as well while Black Cat was impressed by the way his body look in spandex.

"Yea I don't think that applies to meeting a sexy woman in a tight costume." Spidey told her as he kick her off of him then went to hold her down from behind. Black Cat had to admit that she didn't mind being in this position and felt him getting excited.

"Aww Spider, this is our first encounter and you already happy from meeting me." She tease him which made him blush bright red underneath his mask.

"Lady let's get back on track here. You stole something out of the store, and you need to put it back now or else." Spider-man said in his serious voice.

"Or else what, you going to tie me up with you webbing and spank me for punishment." Black cat asks him while pouting her lip which really made Spider-man sweat since he wasn't used to this type of forwardness in his life.

"um...welll..." Spidey couldn't really get his words out after having a hot vision of what Black cat just said which gave her the opportunity to get out of the hold and landed on her two feet.

"Whats wrong, did a cat catch your tongue?" She asks him putting her hand on her hip.

"No but my web caught a cat." Spidey responded as he wraps the Black cat with his webbing. Little did he know she was just setting him up for her escape.

"Alright no more playing spider chase the cat. I'm turning you in, but first let's get a good look behind that mask of yours." Spider-man said as he walked towards her to remove her mask but she quickly roll out the way.

"As much as I enjoy the game we are playing.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn this game into a draw!" with that said, Black Cat use her crawls to get out of the webbing and then proceed in using a sleep gas from her gloves on Spider-man to knock him out.

Black cat went up to him and was curious her self of finding out the man underneath the mask. As she started pulling his off she heard the door from the building trying to open by the police.

"Purrr that sucks but still at least I can do this as a souvenir." She said as she kiss him on his lips. "Until next time." she then made her way off the rooftop.

Spider-man quickly woken up to see the door barge open with the police running towards him.

"Oh great how did I become the thief all of sudden." Spider-man question his self while shooting a web line and got away from the police.

* * *

Black Cat's First impression

Black Cat made it back to her home after her first encounter with Spider-man.

She felt her self developing a crush on him because of the type of man she saw in him today.

He reminds her of her father who was The Cat, he was adventures and was well-known thief.

Only Spider-man was a hero who she found strong, funny, confident with a cute shy side to him.

She really wants to know more about him, learn from him, be partners in crime or maybe more than just partners.

Black Cat hopes she will have the chance for all that to happen, until then she will look forward to her next encounter with The Amazing Spider-Man.

* * *

Spider-man's First impression

Peter Parker made it back to his Aunt May's house after his first encounter with Black cat.

He had to admit, he finds her very attractive... well really a sexy strong woman.

She wasn't like Mary Jane for one she can fight like him, they both have secret identities, and honestly she was way hotter the M.j.

Only major difference is that she seem to like being a thief and that wouldn't look good on his superhero image teaming up with her while she walks that path.

Despite that, Peter could tell there is good in her and that he wouldn't mind changing her ways, get to know more about her, and be partners as good guys, he also wonders could he be more than partners with her?

At the end of the day, Spider-man will be looking forward to the next encounter with The Sexy Black Cat.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well here's one of the chapters of this one shot series. I didn't want to have too much since I will have a story between them and don't want it to be exactly the same but I think this was a nice simple chapter of them meeting for the first time. Next time it will be more Peter and Felicia not as heroes. Also feel free to share some ideas if what you want to happen and i probably will try it out or again if you have your own one shot send it to me and I will post it and say who it's from.


	3. Crushing

**So this chapter, like the last one, is Peter and Felicia first meeting/date. I decided to use the TAS cartoon version of them for this one since the two went to school together and Felicia was Peter first love interest in the show so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Crushing

At the Daily Bugle

"Mr. Jameson?!" Felicia hardy yell as she was trying to get J. Jonah Jameson attention but he was trying not to due to all of Felicia's demands for the upcoming charity ball that she was hosting.

"Yes yes this isn't the first charity ball that I have hosted Ms. Hardy." J.J told her in an annoying tone.

"Yes but this is the first one with the Hardy name attach to it." She responded. Felicia was nervous about hosting the event and just wanted to make sure everything was set in stone which she remember one last thing she needed for the party.

"Oh before I forget, we need a photographer for my mom said we must have one." She said making J.J roll his eyes over another request.

"Well you might as well tell your mother if I spend or add anymore to this event I might need to start a charity event for my self." J.J said with sarcasm.

J.J's right hand man Robbie whisper telling him, "Come on J.J you know how important this event will be, and beside me and you both know a good photographer for this event."

"You don't mean... *sigh* fine send him in." J.J said as Robbie went to go get the photographer.

J.J then looks back at Felicia and says, "Ah yes I do know a very good photographer, in fact he is the best that we have." Little did Felicia know that while J.J was telling her this he had his fingers cross behind his back.

Felicia was now curious about who he was referring to. "Hmm in that case who is he?" she ask as the door open behind her.

"Did you need me J... Felicia Hardy?" said a voice that she knew sound familiar as she turn around.

"Peter Parker?" she question back as she saw Peter who she recent met at ESU.

*Flashback weeks ago*

"Ah another semester of boring lettuces at ESU." Peter's best friend Harry Osborn said as he and Peter were walking around the campus.

"Harry don't be like that, I'm sure things will be interesting this year." Peter told him as he hope that something interesting actually does happen this year.

As they made it to the classroom, they bump into Flash Thomas (who dislike Peter) as he was heading to the same class as them.

"Watch it puny Parker." He said as he made his way to his seat. Of course Peter could take him on due to his spider-powers but he couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret so he just allow Flash to mess with him.

"Flash lay off." Harry said going in the classroom behind him with Peter just talking a deep breath before going inside.

Before he we went inside the classroom he heard someone trip and drop their books. He turn and saw a blonde girl wearing a white shirt with a purple vest and an orange skirt on the ground. He quickly ran to her side to help her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks her as he got some of her stuff together.

"Yes I am thank you, I should had watch where I was going." She said as she help get the rest of her stuff together.

After collecting her stuff from Peter, they look up to each other face to face. Peter look into her eyes and though that the girl was so beautiful while the blonde girl look at Peter and though the guy look very handsome.

"Um hi." Peter said nervously hoping not to mess up with trying to conversate with her.

"Hello there." She responded back with a smile.

"Um I'm Parker Peter *fakes cough* I mean Peter Parker." He said stumbling over his words as he went for a hand shake.

"Hehe well my name is Felicia Hardy. It's a pleasure to meet you" She told him as she shook hands with him admiring his shyness.

"The Felicia Hardy, then the pleasure is all mine I mean I respect your family and I'm just honored to even be shaking your hand and... now I'm babbling." Peter said as he felt his self screwing up but he saw her just laugh at him with a cute laugh.

"Relax Peter, I'm no princess so you don't have to treat me like one. Even though its cute that you are shy." Felicia said as she made Pete feel better and a little more relax.

Peter rubs the back of his head and asks, "Well could I escort the beautiful princess to her class?" He told his self *Very smooth Parker*

Felicia sorta blushes and answers, "Now the pleasure is all mines." She then wraps her arms around his arm as they walk towards the classroom that Peter was about to enter earlier.

"Well what you know, this my class." Felicia said smiling as Peter was shock.

"Wait this your class, this is mines too." He told her.

"Then I guess this mean we will have time to work together sometime." she said as she wink at him.

"If that's the case, then this class is already my favorite class of all time." Peter responded making her giggle as they walk to class together and sat close to each other causing both Flash and Harry's mouth to drop of the sight of Peter even being close to a hot girl like Felicia.

*Flashback ends*

*weeks later Back at the Daily Bugle*

"Wait you know him?" J.J question Felicia as he saw the sight of the two looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes we go to college together." Felicia answer as she walk towards Peter.

"Parker you just as unpredictable as ever. Mr. Jameson said your his best photographer." She told him.

Peter look at his boss and asks, "He does huh?" with a smirk towards him.

_"grr yea my very best."_ J.J mumbles to his self turning the other way.

"Awww it's so nice that my work gets appreciated." Peter said as went to take a picture of Felicia who decide to pose for him as he took it.

"Anyway... this charity ball is very important Parker for not only Felicia is hosting it but I have to help out as well so do you think you can take pictures of anything other than Spider-man."

Peter heard what he ask but his eyes kept lock on Felicia as they were so into each other.

"PARKER!?" J.J yell snapping the two out of their staring contest.

"Oh yes Mr. Jameson, consider me Mr. Multi-talent." Peter responded.

"Well I'm sure you won't disappoint me, which is why I want to ask you something in private." Felicia told him as she rub the side of his face gently.

"I won't and sure." Peter said as they both left the room to go someone where private with J.J shaking his head at them.

"So what did you want to ask me Felicia?" Peter question her feeling curious on what she would want.

"Well since you already going to the event and I'm hosting the event... I was wonder would you be my date?" Felicia asks her while biting her lips.

Peter starting blushing over her asking him to be her date, "Um.. sure.. I would love to be your date." Peter said in a shy tone.

This made a huge smile on Felicia face appear as she hug him tightly. "Great! I will see you then." She said as she wave Peter good-bye while Peter wave back with a "I'm in love" look.

*Later at The Hardy Charity ball*

"Wow this place looks great." Harry said as he and Flash check the place that the charity ball was taking place.

Harry was wearing a blue tux while Flash was wearing a purple tux.

"Yea it does, say doesn't your dad usual come to these type of events?" Flash ask finding it unusual that Mr. Osborn wasn't here.

Harry shook his head and answer, "Yea but he lend me his ticket since he was busy at the office tonight but as usual he doesn't tell me what.

"Are you two seriously talking about work?" they turn to see who ask and saw Felicia coming to towards them with a black dress looking great.

Flash decided that this would be the time to get her as his date. "Well with you here looking smoking hot we don't have to." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh Flash." Felicia said in a sarcastic tone. "But anyways everything is going according to plan, the only thing missing..." Felicia was talking but stop at the sight of someone who got her attention.

"Um Felicia... Felicia?' Flash ask trying to get her out of staring but then him and Harry turn to who she was looking at to see Peter entering the building in a black tux.

"Peter.. Parker." was the only words to escape Felicia's mouth as she though Peter looked great in his outfit.

"Haha Puny Parker here? I wonder who his hot date is if he even has one haha." Flash joked with Harry not finding it funny.

"Well here's a new flash, I'm his hot date." Felicia responded as she went to greet him with Flash shock about what he just heard.

"Well Flashy boy looks like Peter out did you again." Harry told him being happy for his best friend.

"Man whatever I didn't even want come." Flash said as he left with Harry laughing at him.

Peter was already starting to take pictures until he saw through his camera Felicia, his date, looking great as ever.

"Parker.. You look incredible." she told him as she admire his appearance.

Peter rub the back of his hand feeling great that Felicia liked the way he look in his tux. "Thank you but Felicia you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he told her admiring how great she look in her dress.

"Peter if you keep the sweet comments up you will make me blush." She said with a smile.

"Maybe that's the plan. Glad to see that the ball is doing well, I already got some good pics." He said smiling back her.

Hearing this gave Felicia an idea, "Well since you already took some pictures do you care to dance?" She asks him while grabbing his hands and moving towards the dance floor.

"Felicia I.. I should be taking more pictures." Peter responded nervously about dancing with her.

"And I'm suppose to host this event." she shot back as they made it to the dance floor and started slow dancing together.

Peter was thankful that he learn some dance moves when he did so he didn't have to worry about messing up and was able to enjoy dancing with the girl he had a huge crush on. Felicia was again impress that Peter knew how to dance rather well and was enjoying dancing with the man she though was so cute and even had a crush on.

Minutes has gone by as Peter and Felicia dance together until the song they was dancing to stop playing. As they clap for the musicians Felicia said to Peter, Your very good dancer, again you find a way to surprise me.

Peter smile at her and told her, "Yea I bet a lot of things I do may surprise you haha."

Felicia turn to face him looking into his eyes, "Well I love surprises. So tell me what you think of this one."

Before Peter knew it, she kiss him on the lips that surprise Peter but he return the kiss back and held her body close to him as they kiss each other for the first time.

When they separated all Peter could say was, "Wow.." with Felicia smiling at him saying, "I figure you would like that surprise."

This was Peter's chance to make the move with her. "So does this mean you would want to go out with me?" He question hoping that this was real and not a dream.

Felicia then wrap her arms around his neck and answer, "Yes I would love that." As they kiss again with passion making things very interesting between the new couple.

**Authors note: Ethier there are a lot of Spidey/Black cat fans that I didn't know about or the last chapter was decent enough to get some attention so i must thank you all for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. You might recognize this chapter from the show but I change some things and i didn't expect it to be this long but I enjoyed writing it because I wish this would have happen in the show. Next chapter is based of my frustration on what happen in The amazing Spider-man 2 game and it will how I would wanted it to happen. Also just so you guys know this series is not going in any order so one chapter made have them as a couple or partners in different times**


	4. A thief to a hero (TASM 2 Game spoliers)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

This chapter may contain spoilers on TASM 2 video game feel free to not read if you don't want to know what happens. Won't have everything from the game

* * *

Chapter 3: The Amazing Spider-man 2 game (Black Cat alt story)

**Rant: So this chapter in a way is me expressing some of my frustration on The Amazing Spider-man 2 game. Overall it's an okay game and I enjoyed it, but it's probably cause its a Spider-man game, however I was sorta disappointed when I watch the post fight scene of the Spider-man vs Black cat fight. Now I'm not saying every game has to have Spidey/Black cat paring but this one was a good time to do it ugh. Well anyways this ****chapter is a basically how I would had like the conversation to go as well as later parts featuring the two.**

*conversation taking place from a police car radio*

"Dispatch, car 228. We checked out the Kane museum... nothing happening." an officer said through the radio.

"We talk to a woman inside who called... she still swears she saw Spider-man breaking in, but that place is very lock tight and no alarms were tripped." The other officer responded.

"Copy that, 228." She probably read one too many of Jameson's editorials." The first officer reply.

"The Kane museum... that's not very far. Might as well check it out." said the voice of Spider-man as he was sitting on top of the police car listening in to the conversation.

Spider-man set out to find the museum wasn't sure what to expect when he got there beside someone trying to steal, which made him though he knew someone who was like that but he was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He makes his way into the museum quietly and cover some security cameras with his webbing as he notice a lot of street thugs in the building.

"I think I will handle this like a guy in a bat suit would do... Being sneaky." Spidey said as he quietly got behind one of the thugs and stealth attack him with his webbing.

After webbing the thug up, Spidey heard another street thug talking, "Why'd it have to be a museum? Museums are lame. I feel like I'm back in school."

"They had field trips in reform school? Man shut your mouth and do your job. The woman says museum, we go to the museum!" The thug beside him said as they were keeping watch.

"Lady? Oh great, I think I know who's about to cross my path again." Spider-man wine as he got behind the two thugs and caught them with his webs.

Suddenly his Spider-sense went off as he heard a voice, "Sorry but the only one will be crossing your path is me." said a thug as he went to hit Spider-man only for Spidey to catch his arm, throw him on the ground, and then webbing him on to the floor.

"And the judges gives Spidey a perfect score! Okay the judges are in my head but whatever." Spidey joked out loud only to hear another voice coming from the thug's walkie-talkie.

"Very impressive. Have you been working out?" ask a voice that Spidey knew way to well.

"Felicia! Why I'm not surprise?" Spidey question back as he pick up the walkie-talkie.

"Aww is our relationship getting predictable? Lets see what i can do to bring excitement back." Felicia responded.

Spider-man then takes out another of Felicia's thugs as he gets close to taking care of all of them.

"You know I expected better from you Felicia." Spider-man tells Felicia through the walkie-talkie.

"What am I suppose to do, work retail? You don't meet hot guys in skin-tight spider costumes selling shoes." Felicia responds to him.

"You could had hooked up with me... I mean worked with me. Take down bad guys instead of being one." Spider-man said as he took out another thug.

"... Do you think I just like being refer to a bad guy in a criminal way, it's just in my nature being bad." Felicia said with hesitation in her voice.

"But working with the Kingpin, Felicia? Organized crime? Your better than that!" Spider-man told her trying to get through to her.

"Oh you have no idea how good I am." Felicia responded back in a seductive voice.

Spider-man then jumps in front of a thug and surprise him. "Well hello there." Spider-man said messing with him.

The scare thug look around and notice that his backup was missing. "This ain't right! We weren't suppose to fight the spider alone! You was suppose to help us lady!" The scare thug shouted only to receive a strong uppercut punch by Spider-man knocking him out.

"Well let that be a lesson to you fellas. Follow a fat guy who has tons of money, will leave you disappointed every time." Spidey said making sure Felicia heard his comment which she did.

"Well Spider maybe if you would give me a chance, then you don't have to worry about being disappointed." Felicia shot back at him.

"I want to give you a chance.. um to do the right thing but so far your track record isn't so great." Spidey responded trying to ignore her flirty comments.

At that moment his spider-sense went off as heard someone running near him.

"So I should serve my time like a little girl? Get old and wrinkly? I don't think so!" said the voice of Felicia but not through the walkie-talkie.

"So your saying Kingpin got you out of jail? Seriously how much power does he have? Spider-man asks as he search for Felicia.

"Thats what it's all about isn't? Power. His, yours, and mine!" Felicia said as she jumps in front of Spider-man as she seems much faster than the last time they had met.

Their second fight has now started with Spider-man trying to go for flying kick only for Felicia to dodge it quickly. Spider-man knew then he was going to have to time her attacks to beat her. She went for a speed attack but Spider-man used his spider-sense to counter her move with his own chain of attacks.

"I know I'm playing hard to get, but I'm worth it." Felicia said as she went to retreat. She decides to make Spider-man search for her.

"Playing hide &amp; seek with you, heavy risk. But the prize!" Spidey said as he finds Felicia and does a sneak attack on her and captures her.

"Despite your power boost, your heart wasn't all the way in this Felicia. Tell me what he did to you." Spider-man saids being concern about her.

She takes a deep breath and tells him the truth, "I was transfer to Ravencroft. The kingpin came to see me." Spidey cuts her off by asking, "Just so we clear we are talking about Wilson Fisk right?" Felicia roll her eyes at him, "Yes. He said he knew I was after Power and he could give it to me." Spidey interrupts her again by saying, "and you'd owe him. Thats how it always works, isn't it?" Felicia then lowers her head as she starts feeling guilty. "The doctors did experiments. They called it... DNA crafting, criss-crossing.." Felicia was explaining to him until Peter finish her sentence, "Cross-species genetics?! You've seen what can happen. Why would you do that to yourself? He asks her as she gets up. "Boy you are thick. I did it for you!" Felicia shouted as she was on the edge of crying. "So I'd be like you. So we could be together. But then the Kingpin ordered me to kill you, or die myself... I couldn't. I can't." Felicia told him feeling disappointed at her actions.

Spider-man couldn't believe that her reason for getting stronger was just so she could be with him. "Felicia.. I don't know what to say." Spidey tells her as she move close to him.

"Don't say anything. If I can't see your face. I just want your lips." She said with tears in her eyes.

Spider-man was very nervous now. He had to admit even though she was on the side of bad, he does have a crush on her and can tell she feels guilty about what she has done. If he was to have a relationship with her, she had to change her ways and be on the good side.

He wraps his arms around her waist while removing the webbing off her hand and tells her, "Felicia it would be nice if was together but you would have to stop being and acting like a criminal. You have so much talent and abilities, you could use them for good and I wish you can understand that." He tells her as she breaks down and cries.

"You don't get it, everything I did at this point has been a crime! How can you expect me to change my way just like that especially when the Kingpin is going to put a hit list on me for not doing the job he assign me to do!? Felicia yelled as she turn around to wipe the tears from her eyes.

At the moment, Spidey pull his mask half way up and shoots a web line on her back bringing her close to him. With their bodies being close to each other they look in to the other's eyes and share a kiss fill with passion.

They separated as Spider-man holds her gently, "No one said it will be easy, but if you let me I can help you. What do you say?"

Felicia though about it, she really do want Spider-man, and she realize that going the cat thief route has cause nothing but more trouble in her life. With that said she answers Spider-man's question. If it means that we are together, I'm willing to change my ways and be on the side of good." She answers with a smile.

This cause a huge smile to form on Spider-man's face as the two went back into kissing until they heard the police coming.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Spider-man asks her as he grabs her waist.

She puts her arm around him and tells him, "I'm ready lover."

"Good and by the way your going to have to go with a different name instead of just calling your self Felicia." Spider-man said as he gets them out of the museum.

"Well I do have one in mind." Felicia said with a smirk.

* * *

*Later at the Kingpin's hideout*

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can take care of this my self if you want." Spider-man ask his new partner and girlfriend as they was about to take on the big crime lord.

"Yes, I know I have to own up to my mistakes and I figure this is one of the best ways to do it. The old Felicia is no more, Black Cat is here." Black cat answers Spider-man question.

"Alright here we go." Spidey said as he kicks down the secret door that has Kingpin along side two guards ready for action.

"Well if it isn't the Kingpin! Cathy name, but I have to say you look more like a bowling ball than a pin! Or maybe a beach ball! But regardless we are here to take you down for all the crime you cause in New york, and don't even think you're not label a criminal for almost everyone knows you're a fraud." Spider-man tells Kingpin in a confident tone.

_"mmmm the way he's so confident and some of his jokes are cute... if I wasn't about to fight for my life I would be very turn on right now."_ Black cat thought to her self.

"Ha ha ha You think you have everything figure out when you clearly don't. I'm the hero here and all I see is a masked menace who is guilty of breaking into my private building with his girlfriend who has track record of being a thief." Kingpin shoots back at him.

"I maybe known as a criminal but unlike you I'm actually trying to make up for the mistakes I made in the past why you still playing the bad guy and claiming you are on the side of good when you clearly are not. I'm going to enjoy taking you down a size... literally." Black cat said as her and Spider-man got into a fighting stance.

"Oh now you are threatening me? I dare say Jonah Jameson will praise me as the true hero after I kill you two.. in self-defense, of course." Kingpin responded as he and his guards charge at him.

* * *

*Later before the final fight*

"Dang I still can't believe we didn't finish that fat pig!" Felicia yelled. The two mange to defeat Kingpin but was unable to put him away due to having to their responsibility of stopping Electro and having to fight Harry. Spider-man was also frustrated about it but knew that he had to do what was right at the time plus he knew it wouldn't be that easy beating the Kingpin when they barely had actually evidence to prove that he was a fraud.

"Don't worry Cat one of these days we will bring justice and make sure he gets whats coming to him, now I have to focus on making sure Cassidy doesn't get out of Ravencroft along with the rest of the bad guys." Spider-man tells her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and faces him, "You sure you don't want me to go with you and help?" she ask with concern in her voice.

Spidey wraps his arms around her waist and tells her, "Not this time babe, Cassidy is a killer and I'm the only one who can stop him. Beside I got something to come back to as motivation."

Black Cat then reveals his mouth and kiss him softy. "Don't die on me lover."

Spider-man holds her hand as he walks backwards. "I'm the amazing Spider-man I don't die easily" He said as he let's go of her hand and heads to take on Cassidy in one of his hardest fights yet.

Black cat places her hand on her hip with a smile saying, "Yes your my amazing Spider-man." As she watch the hero who help her see the light set off to keep the citizens of New York safe.

* * *

**Author note: I already know some of the spelling/grammar errors since most of this was conversations from the game so I'm keeping it like that. I'm surprise again that this chapter was as long as the last one and its no where prefect but this is just my idea of how I would had like the game to play out base on the couple. Next chapter will have something to do with a moment that happen in the comics**


	5. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

****Rant: So this chapter takes place in the comics I think between the Spider-man/Black Cat "The evil that man do" and Daredevil #8. Honestly I don't remember a lot of what happen during the comic so I just decided to make this chapter base around Spider-man seeing the kiss between Daredevil and Black cat. I can say that I have read summaries of what happen and I find myself annoyed it comes to Felicia in this series. Yes she is a flirty character most of the time but there is more to her then just that quality so the way she acted in the Daredevil comic didn't do any justice by having her all over D.D like really!? On top of that, the Daredevil comic had Spider-man (which was unnecessary) who look like a joke by watching the two kiss and not do anything about it.. this is why I don't read every comic. Anyways this chapter won't be as good as the others and may seem rush but it was the best I could come up with.****

**Jealous?**

Spider-man P.O.V

_"I think this is my super-villain __origin.."_ Spider-man said to his self as he watch Black cat kiss Daredevil from another building.

He and Daredevil were suppose to help Black cat with figuring out who frame her for murder, but it seem that the man with no fear is doing more physical investigation on Cat her self. With his head held low, Spidey swung off the building that he was on to get away from the sight that he was seeing.

"I don't get it, I know me and Cat are not together yet I find my self angry and hurt." Spider-man said to his self as he swings through the city.

Though they weren't official, Spider-man and Black cat have an on and off relationship with no strings attach most of the time. Recently things seem to have change as the two have gotten closer where Spidey found his self gaining stronger feelings for her. His feelings for her was not as strong in the past due to after he unmask his self to show her the man behind the mask, Felicia didn't find Peter Parker attractive and only wanted Spider-man which hurt the relationship between the two. Now she was okay with being around Peter as well as made her feelings for him well know when she try to kiss him with his mask on. He remember how a few days ago the two work together to stop Scorpia and she french kiss him with his mask still on in front of a crowd. He enjoy holding her and didn't care to do so in front of a crowd while she was kissing him, even though he couldn't feel her lips on his.

"Maybe I was to just to late or I'm not suppose to have her again. If she wants him fine, who am I to interfere." Spider-man said in a low tone as he made it back home to continue his research to help Cat find out who rape/frame her for he does have the duty as a hero after all.

* * *

Days later

"Awww you leaving already?" Black cat ask in sad tone as Daredevil was getting ready to go back to Hell Kitchen now that he was finally done helping Felicia.

Spider-man, Daredevil, and Black cat defeated Francis (aka Mysterio who frame Felicia) thus clearing her name. Once her charges were clear, Matt Murdock (aka Daredevil) needed to head back to take care of some things.

"Yes I'm sorry, there are some stuff that I need to take care of but I will try to visit sometime if I can." Daredevil told her as they hugged each other.

"Take care Felicia." He said with her responding,"You two" with a smile on her face.

From a distance, Spidey was watching the two feeling the same way as he felt when he saw the two kiss. It was obvious to him that she prefer DD than him and feels he should move on and just accept that she was just a partner to him as he walk away.

Black cat turn and saw him leaving and decided to catch up to him.

"You seem off to a hurry." She said walking beside him noticing Spider-man didn't turn to face her.

"I'm surprise you didn't try to go with him." Spider-man muttered still not facing her.

Felicia was shock by his comment, "What do you mean? I mean it would be nice to hang with him but my home is here with you."

Spider-man couldn't believe what she just said, for the past days she been all over Matt and now all sudden she was with him. He stop and finally face her to finally get out what he has felt.

"*Deep Breath* Felicia in all seriousness, I can't do this. I can't sit here and act like I'm not upset by what you and him was doing. First I see you share a long kiss with him, then you constantly flirted with him like I was invisible during our missions. Despite are recent arguments my feelings for you can back stronger than before and I thought there was a chance for us to restart our relationship until the man with no fear show up and all that build up we had going just went down the drain. Then again we haven't became a couple so maybe I shouldn't... I don't know I just... Maybe its better if you was with someone like him since I know you not really all that fond of boring o Parker anyways." Spider-man told her feeling somewhat better after getting all of what he just said out of him.

Black cat, however, stood there speechless. She had no idea that Spider felt that way about towards her. She started feeling horrible inside because she was all over Daredevil, even though she was just sexually attracted to him.

"Spider I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to... you know how I am... I know we are not official but like you my feelings for you became stronger but you didn't seem to want to take that step so I just had fun with Daredevil." Cat said in an innocent tone.

Spider-man thought about her response and now he felt a little guilty because he didn't make the move when he could had.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was jealous of him. I mean I know I'm the only guy you been with but with how things been going between us I realize that I want us together because I love you. Start Over?" he ask her knowing that they couldn't just pick back up after her time with Matt.

Cat smile and answer him saying, "I love you 2 and I would like that." as she hug him with Spidey hugging her back.

Spider-man miss holding her as she made him feel warm inside while Black cat miss hugging him for he made her feel safe.

As they end the hug and held each other hand, a smirk came across on Cat's face, "So you was jealous?" she ask him.

"It don't take having spider-sense to know that you are not going to let me live this down." He responded rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh you already know I'm not lover." Felicia said with a laugh as they went to enjoy their day.

* * *

From a distance standing on top of a building, Daredevil watch the two love birds with a small smile. Deep down he knew it was just a fling between him and Felicia and it wouldn't work out between the two. He did feel however that her and Peter would be a better match for they both have something that they need from each other.

"Better take care of her Pete." Matt said as he headed home.

* * *

**Author's note: T****hank you everyone for the support so far in this one-shot series, hopefully I can start the actual story that I want to with the paring with Mjh Hunter's help. It would help me if people can me ideas on one shots they would want to see and I might do them and ideas on how to start the story like would you want it to start with Spider-man meeting Black cat or Peter meeting Felicia and going from there? Also sorry for the ****hiatus, I been on a set back with writing since a user on here named "Cpl leon" said that I write like a "5-year old on crack" and that hurt a bit because for those who don't know growing up I had speaking problems and its thanks to God that I got better with talking over the years and being told that honestly hurt. I get that at times stories have grammar issues at times, which I'm trying to do better on but dang you know. If you going to review then you can but don't bash the person its just a matter of respect. Anways hopefully this was okay chapter and if you didn't enjoy it hopefully the next one will be better.**


	6. RIP Gwen Stacy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Now that the last chapter is out of the way, its time to get into a ****chapter that I been wanting to do since I saw The Amazing Spider-man 2 which I know that a lot of writers on here did this same type of one shot so why not do my version **

**R.I.P Gwen Stacy**

"You sure you want to do come, you don't have to if you're not comfortable or don't want to?" Peter ask his current girlfriend Felicia as they was standing at the grave site where the most special person in Peter's life is at.

Felicia nodded her head, "Don't worry I'm here for you Peter." she told him with a smile. Even though she was a nervous because she never met her, she knew it would mean a lot for Peter since he made a lot of sacrifice for her.

"Alright." Peter said as he went to the tombstone that has his first love's name **"Gwen Stacy" **to pay his respects. He really didn't come to visit her often because the past times he did, the feeling of guilt makes it hard for him to say what he wants to say. This time, however, he plans on overcoming that feeling and telling her how he feels. Felicia watch from a distance to make sure she gave him the one on one time he needed. Her and Peter became a couple a while back but didn't know much about Gwen (beside the fact that she meant a lot to him) since Peter didn't tell her much about her. When he told her that he wanted to finally face his guilt to do this, she felt that she needed to stand by him, to cheer him on, and help him find peace with his self to visit the women that he misses.

As he looks at the tombstone, Peter kneel in front of it as he prepare his self to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." Peter said in a low tone trying to fight off the guilt that he already was facing.

He takes a deep breath as he continue, "I know its been a while since I last came to visit you. Honestly its... hard for me to come when I keep being reminded of that night.."

Peter eyes started getting watery, he never fully recover from the night that he lost Gwen. When she died, he though he would never get close or love someone ever again. One part of him felt that because of his responsibility as being Spider-man, he wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship with who ever he was with without putting her in constant danger. The other part of him was just not ready to move on from Gwen for she was his first love and he would felt guilty being with anyone else.

Peter turn a little towards his current girlfriend. A few years ago after Gwen's death, Peter met Felicia aka Black cat who change his world. He met her as Black cat when she was just a thief who live a carefree lifestyle. She originally just wanted Spider-man not Peter Parker but over time the two got to know each other as the person behind their mask and she found her self loving both Pete and Spider. Peter was comfortable with being with Felicia because she was able to defend her self and turn her into a hero like him. He loves her confidence, thought she was beautiful, and love mostly that she accept him not just as Spider-man but also as Peter Parker. However he often though about how Gwen would feel now that he is with someone else. Would she be okay or would she haunt him over it?

Regardless, looking at Felicia just gave him the courage that he need to have as he went back to finish talking to Gwen.

"Gwen, I need to tell you that I'm so sorry for what happen. If I could take it back and have you still living I would do anything to make it happen. I know you are in a better place watching out for me like you always do. I miss you so much... I love you so much Gwen... For that I will continue to stay strong and continue to live up my duties as Spider-man, to keep being the hero that you would want me to be." Peter told her with a smile as he fought his tears.

He then decided to do something that he thought about doing when he got here. "Also Gwen I want you to meet someone." He said as he turn to Felicia waving her to come to him.

Nervously, Felicia walk towards him and kneels beside him. Peter took her hand and said, "Gwen this is Felicia Hardy. When you died, I didn't think I could find love again, until I met her." He told her as he look into Felicia's eyes as she look back at his.

"Yes we had our ups and downs in the beginning when we met, but I always knew there was good in her. Over time while fighting crime beside her as well as getting to know her, I grew to love her as she grew to love me back. She makes me happy and treats me right." Peter said as Felicia felt tears of joy coming from her eyes. Hearing Peter confess his love for her to Gwen reminded her how far they came and that she was lucky to have a man like him as well knowing that Gwen was very lucky to have him too.

She then turn towards Gwen grave and introduce her self to her. "It's very nice to meet you Gwen. Even if it's not in person, I'm happy to have this great opportunity of meeting the girl whose very special in Peter's heart. I will admit I did have a bad reputation and gave Peter a hard time in the beginning, but I promise that things are different now and I will take care of him and love him just as much as you did." Felicia said as she smile at Peter.

"I know that you will still look out for him and I will make sure he visit you." Felicia told Gwen with a wink as they both got up and held each other.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, Felicia felt good inside for she's not really good with dealing with loss ones but was glad she did this for Peter. "In a way, I may not have met her personally, but I feel that she was a very sweet girl and that she is proud of you Pete." she said to Peter.

Peter smile while leaning his head on top of hers. "Yes she was, and you think so?" He ask her.

"I know so because I'm proud of you also. For one you are my amazing Spider-man who does what he can to protect the citizens of New York, two I know having this moment with her was not easy consider the guilt you was feeling but you push that aside to finally said what you needed to say, and three regardless to how she died you didn't give up or change who you are in a negative way and that's what makes you Peter Parker amazing." She told him in a proud voice as she looks at him.

This made Peter feel spectacular inside as he soak in everything that his girlfriend just said. At that moment, he lean in to kiss her as she return the kiss feeling the love they have for each other.

They continue to kiss until Peter stop and ask, "Wait did you said all that just so I can help you steal that necklace you saw yesterday?" He asks her with a smirk.

Felicia then playfully push him and yell, "PARKER" as they both laugh at the joke. As they saw that it started getting late, Peter looks towards Gwen's tombstone to said a few last words before they head out.

"Take care Gwen, thank you for everything and I will see you again." Peter said in a soft voice with Felicia smiling as they held each others hands as they went home.

* * *

Somewhere up above, The spirit of Gwen was watching the young couple. She was very happy to see Peter visit her and that he was able to get out what he needed to say. Gwen never held Peter responsible for her death but was glad that he was able to move on and find love through Felicia Hardy. Gwen appreciate Felicia's honestly when it came to how her and Peter first met and believe that she will make Peter happy for he is a great guy who deserve happiness despite all that Peter has dealt with. She approves the two together and looks forward to the next time that Peter visits her.

* * *

**Author note: Well I think this chapter was way better than the last one and I'm glad I finally did it. This is pretty much an AU chapter and I felt it would be a nice way of showing how important Felicia is as well as Gwen. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	7. You know me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**You know me**

_Breaking news: The super power villain known as Electro has escape from prison and is currently spotted at a local warehouse and it seems like he's calling out Spider-man!_

"Man I just can't seem to catch a break." Said the voice of Peter Parker who was at home trying to relax for the rest of the day. He already was not having the best day.. Well he can't really recall having any great days since getting his body back from Doc. Ock who took over his body a long time ago. Although Peter consciousness held Otto at times, that didn't stop all the changes and damage that he cause while being known as The Superior Spider-man. Now that Peter has regain his body, his main goal is to not only fix the relationships in his life that are broken thanks to Otto Octavius but to show everyone that the real friendly neighborhood Spider-man is back. With that said, he finishes putting his costume and makes his way to the crime scene.

* * *

*Later after a shocking battle in Alphabet City*

"Seriously you are so going to make the electric bill non affordable for this building!" Spider-man jokes as he beats Electro.

"Oh please, I was just the decoy. Now you face part 2 of my plan." Electro tells him after passing out. Spidey, confuse about what he meant, webs him up and sends him to the ground floor outside gentle for the police to pick him up. However at that moment, he turns around to see a female figure walking towards him from the shadows.

He realize the familiar face as he goes to greet her, "Well long time no see Cat..." but his Spider-sense goes off as his former ex/partner Black Cat reveals her new set of crawls and goes to strike Spider-man with him ducking out the way quickly.

"New outfit and new set of crawls. You know a guy could get the wrong idea and think a certain someone was trying to impress him, but considering the way you just attack me I don't believe that's the case." Spider-man said causing an angry look to form on Black Cat's face.

"I'm not here to impress you, I'm here for revenge!" She claims as starts to fight with Spidey.

Spidey figure that this is not the usual fun spar that they used to have because if it were he wouldn't be so worry about Felicia trying to kill him.

"Whoa Cat, did I miss your birthday because I can make it up to you somehow." Spidey asks as he keeps avoiding Black Cat angry strikes. He notice that Cat fighting style has change and she is a lot more focus on her target then in the past but that's probably because she's channeling her anger towards him.

"Just shut up and die!" She responds to him with hatred that actually shock Spidey. He didn't want to fight back and understood that she was angry but he doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling that Doc Ock did something to her when Ock control his body.

"Okay can you please tell me why you hate and trying to kill me?" Spidey try asking but only kept getting punches and kicks, eventually he's going to have to find a way to stop this.

Suddenly she mange to answer him, "You ruin my life so I'm simply returning the favor!"

That answer gave Spidey confirmation that Doc Ock did something to really piss her off and though he can't take back what happen, he could still explain his self to her.

He mange's to grab her arms, restraining her, so he can try to talk some sense into her. "Cat you got to listen to me, I am telling the truth that I don't know what I did to you. Doc Ock somehow mange to take over my body and became the Superior Spider-man. Recently I regain my body back, you have to believe me!" He plead to her as she stop with a her eyes widen at him. He wasn't sure if she believes him, didn't believe him, or was just trying to process everything.

"Liar...YOU LIAR!" was all Spidey heard right before she jump kick him off of her leading to receiving a strong scrawl on his chest that left a tears on his costume. It was pretty much clear that she didn't believe him or maybe she does but is too angry right now to care. Even after the brutal move, Spidey wasn't angry with her for at the end of the day his body was used to wreck her life. He starts thinking of how much his life was taken and feels doubt that things can ever be the same in his life. If someone like Black Cat couldn't forgive him, how could he expect the same from his close family, friends, even the Avengers. At the moment he just felt his body just stop trying and in a weird way he did something that he wouldn't do, even Cat wasn't expecting what Spidey was about to do.

He slowly takes his mask off and reveals Peter Parker again causing Black Cat to form a shock look on her face where she was lost for words as he begins to speak.

"Felicia, I understand that whatever happen to you I can't take back nor can I fix it. All I can do is say I'm sorry for someone else actions and try to make things better going forward. Since I regain my body back I felt that I could just go back to being the friendly neighborhood Spider-man that people love and at times and be annoy at because of my lame jokes. Now I feel like things won't ever go back being the same as it was before and my life is forever ruin. Felicia you know me better then most people, you know that whatever I done to you it wasn't because it was my intention. We were partners, friends, even lovers at times and despite you being a thief in the past I couldn't just bring my self to arrest you because it was just something about you that made me just let you go. I don't know how else I can convince you that this is the real me and I want to keep trying to convince you, but if you only feel hate, anger, or pretty much nothing when it comes to me still then I have to accept that." He then lifts his arms up like he surrenders and said, "Go head... do what you got to do but at least see me for not just as Spider-man but as Peter Parker as well." Peter couldn't understand what came over him but he couldn't motivate his self to fight that feeling.

After hearing him out and seeing what he was doing now, memories of the two became pouring down in Felicia's mind. As furious as she was with what happen to her, she couldn't push back all the good moments between her and the man standing in front of her. Felicia wanted to shake those memories out of her head but just couldn't get her self to do so. Slowly Felicia walks towards Peter with crawls out as Peter just stood there, with his eyes close, waiting for what he was going to get coming to him. He could easily stop her from attacking but he couldn't get his self to move for he felt if anything he wanted others in his life happy and if that meant revoking his self out of the picture so be it.

"I hate you... I HATE YOU!" was all Peter heard as he prepares his self for her furry.

Instead of feeling her claws dig in to his chest however, he felt her arms swung around his neck with her head on his shoulder crying.

"I hate you... I love you..." She quietly told him, as he felt her crying like she hasn't cry in a long time. Though this scare him at first, his body force him to slowly wrap his strong arms around her waist and hold her close letting her release the pain she felt inside.

He left her cry for a while until she did something he wasn't expecting. She lifts her head off his shoulder and immediately starts kissing him. Part of Peter felt wrong right then because this could be Felicia all in her emotion but the other part gave in as he miss feeling her lips on his as they share their strong feelings for each other through their passionate kiss.

* * *

*At Peter place*

Now in the old days you would expect Felicia to sleep with Peter being that they made their way back to his place. This time was not the case for after their kiss, Peter ask could they go somewhere private and just get out all the two needed to say to each other. When she quietly agree he takes her to his house where she felt comfortable. Once she got settle, taking over her mask, Felicia begin to explain from her point of view on what happen during the time Doc Ock had Peter's body. After that she finally tells about the night that change her life forever and how she felt about Spider-man after it happen.

That one night she encounters Spider-man while doing her patrol and knew something was off but she couldn't figure out what. He catches her off by punching her real hard in the face to where a tooth came out. Hearing this made Peter's body tense with anger for he never could see his self-doing that to Felicia. He checks her mouth to if it was better but she ensures him it was okay. She goes on to tell him that afterwards he ties her up with his webbing for the authorities to pick her up. She tries to get answers from him but all she really got was that Spider-man takes care of criminals like her. From that point on she hated Spider-man and the hate never went away even getting out of prison as she allow her anger to cloud her mind. She sadly admits that she ask for Electro's help in taking him out and now wish she hadn't as she felt her self wanting to cry again.

Peter had a hard time soaking all this in, he wasn't fully aware of everything Ock did but to hear all of what he did to her made him sick to his stomach. He sits besides Felicia and holds her close apologizing for the fact that she had to deal with all of that, as well as not blaming her for wanting payback for it was normal to feel that way in that situation, and he hopes that he can fix their relationship. To his surprise, she shows a soft smile and kisses him saying, "That and maybe more." Hearing that made him smile as from that day forward the two begin to rebuild the strong relationship they used to have.

* * *

**Authors note: So this chapter is for Harbinger Of Kaos who ask me to do this chapter. So I found out a little what happen when they meet back up and I was disappointed because at this point Peter is trying to get his life back and fix relationships that were broken thanks to Doc ock and Felicia just wants revenge. Yes Felicia would be one of the hardest to convince after Ock pretty much screw her life over but lets face it both of their lives were screw over so would be the chance to start over not just their life but their friendship/relationship together as well imo. Oh and I haven't read all of the superior spider-man comics so if there are some things that are off don't judge me haha.**

**So for those who read that comic how did you feel about Spider-man and Black cat meeting up? I don't like that Felicia is back as the bad girl but that's just me.**

**Also I got a poll up concerning my future Spider-man/Black cat story so cast your vote!**


	8. When you're ready

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FROM THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 MOVIE. IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**

* * *

**When you're ready**

_Takes place after the five-month time skip in the movie_

*Late in New York*

"What was I thinking? I should had known once that incident happen I should had quit and left." Said the voice of Felicia Hardy who was running in the middle of the night.

She felt so betrayed and foolish to think she meant something to him. At first it seem like he genuine had an interest in her but she realize it was only about his evil plan to get revenge on...

BAM

"Whoa!" she heard someone said for she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and end up running into someone.

"Oh I'm so so sorry." Felicia quickly said. When she looks up to see who the person was, she was surprise to see him out of all people this late at night.

"Wait. Peter Parker?" She asks in a shock tone.

"Felicia Hardy its.. It's been a while since I last saw you." Peter Parker answers her with a smile. Felicia remembers it was like five months ago when she first met him. He came to Oscorp to see Harry so she led Peter to him. Her first impression was that Peter has a shy innocent nature about him something she wasn't sure that same nature exists in Harry.

"Yes its has. So I'm guessing you're heading home?" She asks him not wanting to take up his time.

"Um yea I am actually since its pretty late. You seem like you was in a hurry though." Peter responds with made Felicia panic a little.

"Oh you know since it's late and I would hate for someone to try to attack me while its dark out you know." She said making up a story hoping he wouldn't catch on to why she was really in a hurry.

"I feel you. I heard rumors that a certain hero might be making a comeback but until he does if you like I could walk you home. I would feel bad just leaving you on your own and then something happens." After what he experience the last thing he want is to see or hear something bad to someone he knows even if he wasn't close to Felicia as he was to Gwen.

Felicia thought about it and he does have a point, it wouldn't be safe for her to just walk back home on her own at this time of night. Also for some reason she still felt comfortable around him so she gives him an answer, "I would like that." She then wraps her arm around his and made their way to her house.

* * *

*At Felicia's house*

As the two walk home, Peter and Felicia got to know each other for a bit. Peter enjoys her company and felt better than he did during the past 5 months hanging with someone. Even though he hasn't fully gotten over Gwen, he's aware that she eventually wants him to move on. However for Peter it's not easy getting over someone who you feel responsible for his or her death. He wonder if he could see his self with someone ever again without worrying about that person being in danger due to his duties as Spider-man.

Felicia also enjoys walking home with Peter. He was sweet and shy as the got to know each other better. Although there wasn't anything wrong with the two hanging for they both are single, she felt bad knowing what Harry is up to and learning about how Harry was responsible for Peters girlfriend's death. She didn't bring up Gwen having respect for Peter's feelings and tries her best to come up with conversations that didn't involve her. When they made it to her place, her conscience bugs her to warn Peter about Harry's plan but she wasn't sure if that was wise. Thinking about it, she would feel guilty after just getting to know Peter if she didn't tell him.

"Well I guess I will see you around." Peter tells her as he starts to walk home only to stop when he felt Felicia grab his arm.

"Peter wait... there's something I need to tell you about Harry." She invites inside to tell her the truth about everything she knows.

She tells him how badly Harry begins to treat her, since she recently found out about his plans to get revenge on Peter. She explains to him that when she found out she became distant from him until finally she had enough and ran away tonight and that's why she was in a hurry to get back home. Peter soaks all the information in but he wasn't shock about what he heard. He knew that the battle with Harry was far from over and that if he decided to come back as Spider-man their paths would cross again. After listening to her, Peter thanks Felicia for her honestly and lets her know if she needs anything she could call him.

"Peter, before you go, I was wondering if maybe later in time you think we can hang like we did tonight?" She asks in a soft tone, which made Peter freeze up. His thoughts went back to how he fell for Gwen but ultimately cause her to die and wasn't sure if he was strong enough to protect someone he could truly care about or let alone ready to find love with someone else.

"I can't make promises that I can't keep, but maybe once things get better in my life then maybe I would be more than willing to you know." He answers her the best he could. He found out the hard way of making promise that he couldn't keep for those unfortunately are not the best kind.

Felicia smiles and hugs him tightly whispering, "Whenever you are ready Peter and thank you again for being there." with Peter hugging her back as he heads home.

After leaving Felicia mutters to herself, "I would tell him that I know about his secret but I don't think tonight would be the right time to do so. (Her eyes turns green) but don't worry Peter, you got your secrets and I got mines. When the times come, we will take down Harry together and make him pay for what he did to us!"

_Scene_

* * *

**Author note: So the idea of using Felicia from TAS 2 movie came from Cornholio. Since they didn't feature Felicia a lot in the movie it was kind of hard figuring out what I should write about until I saw a deleted scene that feature her, Peter, and Harry which sort of help me come up with this chapter. I might do a follow-up chapter later on if you guys want, I don't know yet but let me know. It's not the best but hopefully you guys somewhat enjoy it.**


	9. Being in the others shoes P1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Being in the others shoes P1: Felicia the hot nerd?**

"What's wrong Felicia?" Peter asks in a concern voice as he and his girlfriend Felicia hardy walk around the city.

"There is nothing wrong Peter." Felicia answers him, but she wasn't convincing him by her answer.

"There is something wrong, you have barely spoke or even look at me for like an hour." Peter shoots back at her making Felicia feel somewhat guilty.

"Oh I get it, you rather hang out with my mask on right?" Peter asks her with a hint of hurt in his voice. This cause Felicia to stop, pull him in an alley where no one could hear them, and squeeze her man's hand.

"No Peter its... Okay yes its weird being around you with your mask off but you have to remember we mostly know each other as Spider-man and Black-cat not as Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy."

_"She does have a point. We met as our alter-egos and recently found out each other secret identities so really Felicia doesn't really know me behind the mask that well." Peter thought to his self-thinking back when they first share their secret together. S_he admitted after seeing his face she wasn't sure how to feel about him and still prefer the mask on. Peter told her that if she really wanted a relationship with him then she would have to accept him as both Spider-man and Peter Parker since he would accept both Felicia and Cat. Felicia, reluctant at first, decided to try to accept both in the relationship for she loves her _Spider _and did not want anyone else.

"So pretty much you are not attracted to me." Peter said folding his arms.

"Peter you do attract me, but this relationship is not going to last base off looks." Felicia informs him rubbing his face softy.

"Well if that's the case, than you should know more about me and that way you might actually like me a lot more." Peter suggests.

"So you saying we should play 24 questions?" Felicia asks with a smirk.

Peter laugh at her and answer, "Yea that might be a bit boring for you, but I was thinking how about for one day you have to do what I like to do and then another day I have to do what you like to do. It would show what the other likes doing during their normal life."

Felicia thought about it. It does sounds interesting getting to know exactly what Peter do when he is not saving lives and fighting crime as well as the fact that she really want things to work out between them so was willing to try.

"Alright Peter, if you think this will work then I'm on board with it. Since you came up with the idea you get to decide what we do starting today." Felicia said smiling at him.

Peter scratch his head not expecting her to go with the plan today. "Well... okay you know what how about you meet me at my place later I think I know what we can do."

"Alright see you later Peter." She tells him giving him a kiss on the cheek and heads home.

_"Great I hope this work because if not I might have to make a profile account on lonely super hero looking for love." Peter thought to his self._

* * *

*Few hours later at Peter's place*

*Knock knock*

"Heyyy Felicia good to see you again looking good as usual." Peter nervously tells Felicia as he opens the door to let her in.

"It's been a few hours since we hung out and are you feeling okay?" Felicia asks in concern base off how Peter was acting. She still found it difficult to accept that as Spider-man he is confident and spoke his mind but as Peter Parker he was very shy like.

"What makes you think something is wrong babe?" Peter questions back while he scratches his head.

"Either you are trying to get payback from our earlier conversation or you did something wrong." Felicia answers him folding her arm while Peter leads her to his room.

"Well you see about how I said before how I was going to have us do something that I like to do during my not saving the world hours..." Peter began to speak until they made it to his room causing a shock look to form on Felicia's face.

"Are you serious!?" She couldn't believe out of all things Peter would pick to do this.

"I figure it would better than trying to find a last min tour at the bugle or going to learn about the secrets of neogenics." Peter tries reasoning with her.

"So you just happen to thought that today I would play VIDEO GAMES!?" Felicia questions him while waving a controller at him.

Peter than takes a deep breath before answering her, "Felicia listen, as Peter Parker I'm pretty much a simple/nerd type of guy and I know the first two ideas would most likely bore you but since I couldn't plan out the day this was the one thing I could think of."

"But I never actually played a video game before." Felicia mutters to her self. She considers herself an outgoing girl not a laid back at home playing games type girl.

"Then there's a first time for everything and beside you might like it. Just please give it a shot and beside if you do this then I have to go along with your interest. Remember the main thing is to learn more about each other." Peter reminds her, which Felicia had to admit it was true, and thought it was actually sweet of him to make sure they didn't do anything that she would feel bored doing.

"Okay Peter, I guess this is when you would say game on?" She asks which got a laugh from Peter by the way she said game on.

"Looks like I have a lot to teach you young grasshopper." Peter tells her as they sat down in front of the television.

* * *

*An hour later*

After a difficult start, Felicia was starting to get the hang of the basic controls of playing the game her and Peter were playing. She had to admit, she was actually having a little fun doing something so simple when she's used to having fun, out, and being wild. At this time, she decides to get to know Peter a little more.

"So babe, other than working for J.J this is what you mostly do during your spare time." Felicia asks her boyfriend in a curious tone while they take a break.

"Not necessary. As you somewhat know I'm pretty much a nerd, so other than going to science conventions I also like to research things, chill so I can rest my body from crime fighting, and occasionally as you would say get my game on." Peter answer her earning him a playful shove from Felicia.

"Oh whatever I still new to this, though it actually nice just relaxing not doing anything major sometimes." Felicia admits to him, which makes Peter smile.

"I'm glad you think so considering your more the outgoing party type girl. I don't usually go out a lot because of my responsibilities as Spider-man and since I take that role seriously I don't really get to experience doing stuff that you might do so I stick to just simple stuff like this and maybe read a few comics here and there." Peter tells her. He felt good knowing that today wasn't a complete total waste for Felicia and happy by the fact that she is enjoying herself.

She leans towards him as they share a nice soft kiss. "You do realize that eventually I will get on your level and actually beat you right?" Felicia breaks the kiss to tell him with a smirk.

"Ha-ha sure Felicia you just learn how to play the game but you won't be beating the gamer anytime soon." Peter responds in a confident tone.

"Oh you want to bet Wall-Crawler?" Felicia asks him as the two pick back up their controllers.

"Bring it on cat lady. Unfortunately you won't be able to steal a win here, you actually have to earn." Peter shoots back at her.

Felicia was feeling this other side of Peter and wouldn't mind this side coming out more. "Oh you are so going down." She claims as the two got brought out their competition side and start back their gaming session.

* * *

*Several hours later*

As time went by, the couple found there selves going at it longer then they thought. As Peter kept beating Felicia, he started realizing she was getting better and better. He figure she would soon want to give up until...

"HA I told you I would get you one of these rounds!" Felicia yells jumping in the air after just beating Peter.

Peter couldn't believe she got him the way she did. "Oh please I just felt sorry and let you get a win."

"Awww is my lover mad because the cat thief stole a win from him?" Felicia mocks him still enjoying her by doing a silly dance that got a chuckle out Peter.

"Okay maybe you did get one on me. I have straight up be honest, I'm impress you was able to learn how to play very fast and beat me in one day like this." Peter admits to her.

"Hey I'm full of surprises lover." She tells him. She felt her self-sweating like she actually got a workout in from nearly breaking the controller earlier which oddly got her in the mood.

"Well I guess it's getting late so we should probably..." Peter begin to say while getting off the bed only for Felicia to give him a certain look pushing him back on the bed.

"Um you think after I just beat you that you was going to end all of this just like that?" Felicia quizzes him as she slowly sat on his lap.

"I.. just.. thought..." Peter was having a hard time getting what he wanted to say across after feeling how good Felicia felt on him.

"What's the matter? Cat got you tongue? Felicia teases him. As soon as Peter was about to say something, Felicia began to kiss him passionately with him kissing her back. Felicia was definitely in the mood after a few hours of gaming and was looking to get her award from her boyfriend for beating him. She had an idea on what her and Peter will be doing when they have to do what Felicia likes but until then, she rather have her sexy moment with her boyfriend, not Spider-man, but Peter Parker.

_"So technically I brought out the nerd side of my girlfriend... and I love it very much!" Peter thought to his self as he continues to enjoy feeling the lips of his girlfriend._

* * *

**Author's note:** So this was one of my original ideas to put in this story but wanted to wait until a certain point in the series to do. Basically this is a no specific universe where Felicia is trying to like Peter just as much as she does Spider-man. So I figure why not have the couple learn about each other through their interests which in this case Peter getting Felicia to awaken her hidden nerd side. Next time Felicia will get Peter to bring out his confident side so stay tune for part 2. Also the plan is to go for 15 one shots chapters and we are at 8 so 7 more to go.


	10. Being in the others shoes P2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Being in the others shoes P2: Peter bringing sexy back**

**_AU: Chapter is consider T/M for mature content towards the end_**

The next morning, Peter wakes up to find his self in his bed with Felicia body on him. His thoughts took him back to yesterday how a simple day of playing videos games turns into a hot sexy night. As he rubs on Felicia's body, he starts to feel her waking up.

"Good morning beautiful." Peter tells her as he watches her wakes up.

"Good morning lover. How you sleep?" Felicia asks while she began to rub his face softly.

This action got Peter to show a huge smile and answer her saying, "Consider that I had a woman with a hot body laying right next to me I say that was the best sleep I have had in a while. How about you?"

Felicia smiles back after hearing his answer and realizing he has a pretty cute smile. "Well consider that my boyfriend actually got me to play a game and getting me into bed with him I say I feel the same way as you." She said leaning to kiss him with Peter leaning as well sharing soft quick kisses. After a few mins of lying in bed together they both began to get up for they have things they need to do.

"So babe you know today its Friday right?" Felicia mentions to Peter who was getting an outfit out.

"Yep the official day that starts the weekend. Good thing I have nothing plan other than if we need to chase bad guys." Peter said to her thinking that he would have another boring weekend.

"Not necessary. You forget that yesterday your idea was for the both of us to take part of the others interest, so since we did what you like to do tonight we get to do what I like to do and at the same time allow you to have a fun Friday." Felicia reminds him of Peter's plan on the two getting to know each other without their masks.

"Oh yea you right. So Ms. Hardy what do you have in store for little o me?" Peter asks playfully earning him a seductive smile from his girlfriend as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You know I notice yesterday I saw a somewhat of a different side of you Mr. Parker." Felicia said as Peter looks at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

"When you was like _oh_ _you won't be able to steal a win here, you actually have to earn it..."_ Felicia began to say until Peter interrupts her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you saying that." Peter tries to apologize to her.

"There's no need to apologize and I wasn't even offended by it. Think about it, when your Spider-man you say what and how you feel without holding back. That is one of the traits that got me interested in you to begin with. So now we need to just get Peter Parker to act the same way since technically it's not changing you into something that you're not but more something that you already is." Felicia explains deeply to him.

Peter processes everything she told him. He always wanted the same confidences that he brings out as Spider-man to come out when he's living the normal life but he never was able to get his self to release it.

Felicia could tell that he was thinking about what she had said. "With all that said Peter, I want to help you to become confident in your self-starting tonight when me and you go clubbing."

Peter was shock by her decision just as she was shock by his decision to play video games. "Felicia take one look at me and tell me do I look the type of guy that would be seen inside a club?" Peter question her as he try to do a cool pose making Felicia laugh at him.

"Not yet but again with my help we going to make you the center of attention and help you bring sexy back." Felicia answers him.

Peter couldn't help the flirty comeback that he just thought after hearing her say bringing sexy back. "Now babe we already know sexy already came back thanks to you." He said with a wink as Felicia tries to stop herself from blushing from his sweet reply.

"*Purrs* Oh you keep that sweet talk up and I might make us go for round two. *She goes to gives give him kiss* I will call you when I ready, we going to get you fix up before we head out." She tells him after they kiss each other goodbye.

"Alright baby I will see you later. Hopefully I can go through the day without getting an earful on how Spider-man is a menace." Peter said as they both head out to take care of things.

* * *

*Later that afternoon*

Right as he got done taking care of errands and getting an earful from J.J, Peter receive a call from his girlfriend letting him know that she was ready to meet up with him. He thank the big man upstairs for one not letting any major baddies messing up their plans so far and for allowing him the one chance with Felicia. After a few mins, he made it to Felicia's place to find her outside waiting for him. She express to Peter that one of the ways to build his self-esteem is to change his style up so she bought him a nice outfit and got him clean up as far as hair goes. Then she taught him moves and dialogues that man use on women, which were respectful for him. Once the training was officially complete, which Peter learn quickly, the two finally head out as the hot couple they were to have a fun night.

* * *

*That evening at the club*

The night was young at Club Brooklyn where a bunch of young adults were waiting to get in while some were already able to go inside. Out of all the people who were standing outside, two people stood out the most which was Peter Parker (wearing a nice black leather jacket, with a gray shirt, and nice blue jeans) and Felicia hardy (wearing a black cocktail dress that had one strap and fit Felicia in all the right places with) heading inside the building. Peter was nervous at first but Felicia reassure him that he will be fine for he was with his hot girlfriend and he fight super bad guys on the side as Spider-man, which help him relax being reminded of all that.

"For my first time clubbing you sure pick a pretty cool place to go." Peter claim as they went to the bar.

"I tend to come here at times when I want to let loose, so I actually get the hook up here." Felicia explains to him as the grab some seats.

"Yo bartender get me and my girl something light we want to make sure we can make home tonight." Felicia turn to see Peter ordering drinks for both him and her and was shock but impress at the same time that he went ahead and already got them drinks.

"Peter did you just order me a drink?" Felicia asks playfully receiving her drink. She knew it wasn't a heavy beverage but it didn't bother her because they both are not heavy drinkers, well Peter rarely drinks from what she knows about him.

"Oh yea, wouldn't want some other guy trying to take you from me." Peter said confidently as he receives his drink preparing for a toast. "Well this to us, for tonight me and my baby enjoy this time together and that we will last together." He said raising his glass as Felicia did the same.

"Now that I will drink to lover." She replies as the couple drank their beverage at the same time.

After finishing their drink, the Dj starts playing some dancing music as Felicia gets up and grabs Peter's hand leading towards the dance floor, which Peter didn't hesitate to follow her. They made their way to the dance floor as Peter felt the tense in his body disappear and began showing off some smooth dance moves. Felicia kept getting more impress as this other side of Peter came out as she start dancing close to Peter. As Felicia grinds on, Peter match her movement while holding her waist as she wraps one arm around his neck making sure he knew that she was his and his only. She also felt his manhood get hard which only made her grind harder on him. For the first time, Peter knew he deserve having Felicia as woman, they work so well together as Spider-man and Black Cat, she was independent, strong, and beautiful with a sexy body and he was going to let any guy know who made be watching them dance that she was his. At that moment while she kept grind he gently pull her face towards his and gave her a hot kiss as though it surprise her she quickly return the kiss back not caring about anyone that was watching them.

* * *

*Back at Felicia's place*

**_*For the record this is not meant to be a full lemon scene for this is my first time writing one*_**

Peter quickly got Felicia home where they went right back to kissing each other passionately. Leading him to her bedroom, Felicia immediately took his clothes off with Peter doing the same allowing her to get on top of him. She then sticks his manhood inside and starts riding him slowly making Peter moan her name.

"Damn Felicia.." He moans admiring her amazing body.

"You like what you see?" Felicia asks tilting her head and continues to ride him.

"If I didn't then something is very wrong with me." He answers in a joking matter getting a laugh of Felicia as she begins to ride him faster. Peter holds her waist tightly while she keeps riding him. This goes on for a sum mins until they decide to switch position with Peter banging her from behind. Felicia love, as they are in this position how Peter would spank her as hard as he could to show off his spider-strength that she likes. Eventually he felt his self getting close as he release on Felicia's hot ass. After catching their breath, they wrap their bodies close to each other and cuddle until they fall asleep.

"Okay so tonight was a lot fun then last night." Peter tells Felicia smiling at her.

"Really I figure last night was actually more fun then tonight." Felicia responds smiling back at him.

"You only saying that because you got one win over me." Peter said earning him a smirk from Felicia.

"Oh this is coming from Mr. I show out on the dance floor." Felicia said in a flirty tone.

"You know I think over the past two days we learn a lot about each other and actually rub off on each other as well." Peter claims while holding her hand softly.

"Your right babe. Sure I like going out and partying but you show me that sometimes it's nice to kickback and do simple stuff." Felicia said as she played with Peter's hand.

"And you show me that it's okay to get out sometimes and live a little. I think ultimately we just need balance when we not in our costumes in our relationship and I believe we will last because of it." Peter explains to her. Felicia then gets up to look him right in the eyes.

"I feel the same way because I can now truly say... I love you Peter Parker." She confesses to him making Peter gently hold her face.

"Well I can truly say that I love you too Felicia Hardy." He confesses back as the two share a loving kiss and together went to sleep dreaming about their future.

* * *

**_*I cannot believe I have attempted to write a lemon scene, I feel so dirty now*_**

**Author's note: Here's part 2 of being in the other's shoes, if you haven't read part 1 you might need to go back a chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I was getting a bit discourage with my writing for a while plus I recently I been planning out major future stories which by the way I just to update everyone on the Spider-man/Black Cat story I said I was going to do... well the pairing is not the main focus of the story for it actually has a plot and I am making it an Arrow theme TV show which mean it doesn't follow any specify universe but more updates on will come later. Other than that I hope you enjoy the past two chapters and the next will be what if the roles were switch.**


	11. Roles switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Roles switch p1: The Spider Thief and The Cat Hero**

Felicia POV

This story takes place in an alternate universe where a young woman name Felicia hardy, who is known as the hero to New York as Black Cat, who is currently out on patrol making sure that no bad guy were up to no good.

_-Back story-_

How she became the hero that she is today was really thanks to her father Walter Hardy "The Cat Burglar." After being capture by Kingpin (using her as a bargain tool towards her father) and suffering accident that cause her to get expose to one of the Kingpin's neo-genetic experiments that granted her cat-like ability, newfound strength, and not to mention letting her hair turn from white to blonde, Felicia's dad train her everything that he knew before he got caught and sent to jail for his crimes. Felicia wanted to follow her father's footstep as a thief and at one point wanted to bust him out of jail, but he stops her from doing it and tells her to become better than him and actually do good with her abilities. At that point she decided to become the hero that she is now hoping to keep making her father proud of her.

_-Back to current story-_

On her patrol tonight as she travels on top of the rooftops, Felicia stops to look around her surroundings and takes a moment to enjoy the peace. She look up towards to the mood with a smile thinking how far she has come as a hero, and how happy she was that the people of New York accepted her.

"What a beautiful night this is. At times like these I would say its worth being the good girl who helps and save people, but then again tonight seems to peaceful that it's too good to believe. Like seriously where are the criminals tonight?" She asks her self while looking around to find nothing-unusual happening.

"Well maybe that all decided to respect that a woman has a test to get ready for tomorrow so I probably should head home before my bad luck powers don't kick in." She said as she shoots a cable cord to swing her self home. Just as she was leaving, at the corner of her eye she saw someone in a black costume leaving a jewelry store with a bag fill with money. Little did she know that tonight would be the night she will meet someone who she will change his life forever.

Peter POV

"Well looks I just caught myself a big fish to fry. With this much money I can actually afford to get aunt may's house redone. I guess its true that crime pays at times," said the voice of a thief.

-Back story-

In this alternate universe a young man named Peter Parker had a hard life, which took him on a different path than Felicia. He lost his parents at a very young age and later adopted by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Later on, he got bit by a radioactive spider during a school field trip that gave him Spider-like powers and like Felicia gave him super strength, but wasn't sure on what to do with them. One night he found out that his uncle was murder and in return he nearly kill the person who was responsible for it but stop before he went to far. Due to his uncle's death, Peter finds out on his own that his Aunt May financially needed help, which cause him to use his new powers to steal money to make sure that his aunt wont ever have issues with bills and etc. At this point, Peter (who never got told with great power comes great responsibility) decides to go down the path that Felicia almost took and decided to be known as the Spider Thief.

-Back to current story-

Peter had just got done stealing a lot of money from a local jewelry store without setting any alarms. He wasn't in to watches or accessories like that, but more concern on making sure he had the money to help out his aunt.

"I glad I stole some of that equipment at Mr. Tony Stark's lab so I could add stealth to this suit, like could anyone picture me in something like red and blue spandex costume... never-mind I don't even want to think how my butt would look in that.

As he was about to head out, his spider sense went out stopping him in his tracks. He turns to see someone who would change his life forever.

No POV

Black cat jumps in front of the person and found her self kind of stun by his appearance. He was wearing a black suit that had a huge spider-like symbol on his chest (big time suit) and his body fit perfectly in it showing off his muscles. "You know instead of stealing that money, you could always ask a company are they hiring handsome." She told him with her hands on her hips.

Peter turn to see a very beautiful woman with white long hair, wearing a tight black leather outfit, and a black mask right on her face who he immediately knew who she was. "Oh so you're the famous Black Cat that I seen on the news. I am so going to have a fan-boy moment.

Black Cat smirk at his comment. "Easy there bug boy, though I am not signing autographs today I'm sure the police will be more than willing to take your signature in jail if you don't put that money back.

Peter than shoots a web line at her and pulls her close to him holding her tight. "Lady the name is Spider-man with the dash in the middle, I would had call my self Noir but that sounds like I grew up during the great depression... but that's beside the point because now with you being this close to me is making my spider-sense are tingling but instead of it ringing in my head it's actually ringing in my pants if you get what I'm saying." He smirks behind his mask.

Black Cat couldn't believe that 1. He caught her off guard with his webbing, 2. What he just said to her, and 3. How huge he felt down there to where it made her blush. She than kicks him off of her to tries to get back serious. "I don't know what type of game you playing.."

"I like games especially this new one I just came up with call The Cat chases The Spider." Spider-man interrupting her.

She rolls her eyes at him trying to ignore his comments. "Anyways you have a huge amount of money that doesn't belong to you and you got one more chance to put it back or I will make you put it back by force." She finishes her statement to get her self in a fighting stance.

Spider-man puts the bag down and begins to stretch. "See as much as I would love to feel you force your body on me I afraid I can't leave the bag of money here but trust me I have good reason for taking it."

"I'm sure you can explain all about it while you are behind bars." She charges to take on Spider-man.

"Now Cat, is it okay if I call you Cat?" Spider-man asks sarcastically.

"My name is Black Cat smart mouth." Black Cat responds in a serious tone.

"Okay Cat. Anyways I was just going to take what I came for and proudly make my escape but since you are in my way, and not in trying to get to know me way, I actually don't mind seeing The sexy Black cat got in her bag of tricks." Spider-man gets into his fighting pose readying his self for Black Cat's upcoming attack.

Black Cat attacks him by throwing a strong punch at him only for Spider-man to catch her arm and hip toss her to the ground.

"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty." Spidey taunts her making Black Cat even angrier, due to the fact that he wasn't taking her seriously. She quickly gets up and starts throwing punches and kicks at him only for Spider-man to either dodge the strikes thanks to his spider-sense or blocks her attack. This led Felicia to switch up her game by jumping over him, landing on her hands, and kicking him in the back real hard. Spidey was pretty impressed by that move.

"Okay you got me on that one. Now its mine turn and don't worry I will make sure to leave my aggressive moves in the bedroom." Spider-man told her before he got ready to attack her.

The thought of what Spider-man could do with her bed caught Black Cat completely off guard for this led her wide open for Spider-man to attack her. Instead of giving her a full on fight, Spidey takes advantage by pushing her on the ground and shoots his webbing at her hands to keep her down. After being stuck to the ground by her opponent, Black Cat tries to get her self-unstuck but the webbing was tough to get out.

"Looks like you just got caught in a very sticky situation... ha-ha get it cause my web is sticking and now your are in a situation that you need to get out of?" Spider-man joked.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" Black Cat questions him with an angry tone. Though she couldn't denied that Spider-man was pretty fast in combat and knows how to play mind games, she couldn't get over how much he talk a lot.

"If I did that, you would miss out on my great jokes." He responded with a smile underneath his mask as he kneels beside. "But really Cat, I'm not as bad as you think. I am just a regular cool person, who is in a very rough place in my life. If you think about it, we could be partners."

"Yea because working with a thief would so help my superhero career out." Black Cat mutters.

"Well maybe in time you change your mind but until then..." Spider-man pulls his mask half way up to reveal his mouth that made Black Cat nervous ten times over.

_"Is he really about to show me who he is behind the mask?" She thought to her self._ Instead he leans down and starts kissing her. Black Cat eyes open wide but ends up close because she couldn't resist kissing him back. The way his lips felt on top of hers felt amazing, and not to mention his tone body felt spectacular. Eventually the kiss ended with Black Cat still stun by his action to the point she didn't realize that he remove the webbing off her hands and he already made his escape. Though on the outside she felt disappointed that he let the bad guy get away, in the back of her mind she definitely look forward to their next meeting to see what happens next.

* * *

**Role switch p2: Cool Peter Parker and The geek Felicia Hardy**

The next day at Empire State University, Felicia mind was still stuck on her encounter with Spider-man but mainly the kiss that he planted on her. As much as she wants to deny it especially since he is a bad guy she really did like the kiss and wonders how their next meeting will be like. Of course being in deep thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until *Bam* Felicia accidentally bump into someone dropping her two books in the process.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" She quickly apologizes while picking her stuff up not looking at the person she bumps into.

"Felicia if we keep meeting like this people made began to think we an item which I wouldn't mind." Said a familiar voice that Felicia knew to well. She look up to see the popular handsome guy name Peter Parker which made her blush seeing his charming smile as he help her get her stuff.

"Hey Peter and I'm sorry for bumping in to you like that, I was in deep thought." She tells him trying to hide her blush.

Peter gently puts his hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Just feeling his hand on her shoulder made Felicia feel warm inside. "Yea everything okay just deep thoughts no worries." Felicia answer reassuring him.

"Alright and I know we have that test coming up soon and I could use a study partner...?" Peter begins to speak before Felicia finishes his sentence.

"Wait is Mr. Popular him self asking me on a study date or a date a date?" She asks in a joking matter only expecting it to just be a study date invite.

"Well if you say yes to both then yes I am asking you out on a study date/date date where maybe we can catch a movie after we done studying my treat." Peter responds catching her off guard.

Felicia gave her self a mental note to not get super excited and just be cool when she answers. "Well when you put it like that... sure I would like to go on a study/date date with you."

At that moment both Peter and Felicia had huge smiles on their faces as they look into each other's eyes. "Well great! I will see you later for our study date date." Peter told her allowing her to get to class as Felicia jump for joy while he wasn't looking. Until a certain redhead came by and made her stop jumping.

"Hmmp I don't see what he sees in you Nerdy Hardy." the redhead known as Mary Jane said to Felicia. Mary Jane is the leader/popular cheerleader who knew Felicia Hardy when they were kids. They actually were good friends at one point but both took on different paths as Mary Jane wanted attention so she did things like be the leader of the cheerleading squad for the school while Felicia focus on education and tries not being the center of attention. Also Mary Jane wants Peter as her man but only because of his popularity unlike Felicia.

"Jealous M.J?" Felicia asks with a smirk on her face. She is the only one in the school to call Mary Jane M.J to annoy her.

"Ha in your girl scout dreams. I can get any man I want." Mary Jane answers her and then walks away with anger.

*Later on the Study/Date Date*

Peter and Felicia's date went extremely well. During the first part of their date which involve studying for a test they both have coming up, Peter pay very close attention to Felicia as she help prepare for the test as well as getting to know each other more. Afterwards Peter, being the gentleman that he is, escorted her to movies and paying for her ticket since his other line of work allow him the money to do so.

"That movie was great Peter. I really enjoy myself today." Felicia said with a smile as she and Peter held each other's arms.

"I agree ha-ha and I'm glad you did because I am hoping that we can do this again more often." Peter claim throwing Felicia off guard again by his statement.

"Peter.." She mutters which leads to Peter to stop and hold both of her hands and looks deep in her eyes.

"Felicia I have to confess, since we first met a few months ago I actually have a huge crush on you. When we talk at school you don't talk to me just to make your self-popular like Mary Jane and some other girls, but you talk to me for Peter Parker. I like how smart you are, how you don't change for anyone, and how beautiful you are." Peter begin to confess making Felicia speechless as not a lot of guys, especially handsome ones like Peter, ever told her she was beautiful even when she stop wearing glasses.

Peter begins to speak again after taking a deep breath. "Felicia tonight I am asking if it's okay with you... would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Felicia's mouth went wide open. She actually had a huge crush on Peter as well but never thought a guy like him would fall for a girl like here. She respect him for being a gentleman, not wanting her to change, and thought he was the most handsome guy who cares a lot for his aunt.

After giving it some thought she finally answer Peter saying, "Yes... Yes I would like being your girlfriend Peter." This got Peter to jump in excitement, something that Felicia wouldn't expect him to do making her laugh in the process. Once they both got their laughter out of their system they stare into each other's eyes again but this time they slowly lean close, with both their eyes close Peter and Felicia's lips touch as they share a nice kiss. In a strange way both Peter and Felicia felt that the kiss seem familiar but was to busy enjoying it they weren't fully thinking why it felt that way.

* * *

**Row switch p3: Future Finale**

*On the rooftop*

"Well that just shows we both came along way." Spider-man said as he and Black cat sat on the rooftop together enjoying the full moon. They were going through memory lane of how they first met as their alter egos to realizing that behind each other's masks they knew each other.

"Yea it was getting weird dating someone who put you in mind of someone else." Black cat agrees with her head on Spider-man's shoulder.

"Well I finally glad that we got comfortable enough to show our faces, and that you help me see the light and switch sides even though J.J still hates my guts." Spider-man admits to her.

At one point Black cat made a deal with Spider-man during a spar that who ever won the loser would have to show their true identity. Unfortunately since Spider-man technically was still stronger than her, and being the girl scout she is sticking true to her word, Black cat had to unmask her self as Felicia only for a shock Spider-man to show his self as Peter Parker. From there the couple had a huge deep conversation from how they got there powers, to Felicia explaining why she became a hero, to Peter explaining to Felicia why he took on the path of stealing and how he at the end of the day wanted his aunt to ultimately be financial secure. Though Felicia completely understood his intentions, she couldn't just allow him to think that stealing was okay and eventually got him to change his ways and be a hero even with his reputation as a former thief still linger when it comes to J Jonah Jameson who at the Daily Bugle still labels him a menace.

Black cat gets up along with Spider-man to hold his face. "J.J and people like him will always have something negative to say. Don't let that get to you because I'm proud of the person that you have become Peter. I mean bad guys on the street tell me I'm to sexy or I wear to tight of clothing for a hero."

"But you are sexy and I love seeing you in this tight outfit making my spider-sense go off." Spider-man interrupts her by grabbing hold of her butt

This got Black Cat to roll her eyes in amusement but couldn't hold back biting her lips from her boyfriend feeling on her. "_Spider..."_

"I love it when you call me that when I'm in costume." Spider-man said as Black Cat pull up his mask half way to where his mouth could be seen.

"Oh I bet." She responds as she starts kissing him passionately. This surprise Spider-man because he usually be the one to be all flirty like leading to a kiss since even in costume, Felicia was still shy but through time she overcame they shyness thanks to her friendly neighborhood boyfriend. They continue to kiss with no fear in the world, ready to take on anything that awaits the superhero-couple.

* * *

**Author notes: Well this a multi-one-shot chapter of what if the roles of Spider-man and Black Cat were reverse. I didn't want to go to deep with it but I thought it would be fun to see Spidey/Peter being the flirty/confident one in the relationship with Cat/Felicia being the shy type even thought she is still sexy. Thanks for everyone who have read this one shot series so far. To Blue Soki on your review: what exactly are you looking for as far as a web of shadow chapter?**


	12. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Peter and Felicia's Thanksgiving**

*At Aunt May's house*

"Peter I still think that this is a not good idea." Felicia warns Peter about her coming over to Aunt May's house for Thanksgiving.

Peter understood why she was concern for they finally became a couple, after learning about each other's secret identities. Since they got together Peter has told his aunt a lot of about Felicia and wants to two to meet though Felicia felt that due to her history as Black Cat, and knowing that Peter's aunt doesn't play when it comes to him, that she won't like her and probably not her want to have anything to do with Peter.

Peter holds her hands gently and tells her, "Babe everything will be alright. I'm sure Aunt May will like you and it's not like you have to talk about your history as Black cat."

Felicia still didn't feel ready. She usually is more confident when comes to facing obstacles, especially when she is the Black cat.

"I know Peter it's just when I used to…" but Peter stop her from finishing her sentence by kissing her softy making her relax more.

"Felicia that was in the past and I don't hold that against you. Beside you're a hero now so that's all that matters." He said bringing a smile on Felicia's face. She loves how Peter would know the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"You ready?" Peter asks as the two are now at standing at the front door. After receiving a nod from Felicia, he knocks on the door a few times.

"Oh look she's not home guess we can go." Felicia suggests trying to walk off but Peter grabs her hand softy and laughs.

"Relax." He quietly said as the door open with Aunt May appearing in front of them.

Aunt May greets the couple by giving them hugs. "Peter! Glad you can make it and this must be the beautiful Felicia Hardy I been hearing about."

Felicia hug her back and felt more relax afterwards. "Its very nice to meet you. Peter has told me a lot about you as well."

_"Well this is off to a good start."_ Peter thought to his self as Aunt May led the two inside to let them get settle in.

As they wait for the rest of the food to finish cooking, the three of them sat in the living room to talk, mainly for Felicia and Aunt May to talk. The more Felicia talks to Aunt May, the more comfortable she was and Peter could tell. At one point, Peter steps out to use the restroom, which gave Felicia and his aunt some alone time.

Aunt May sat up and look Felicia straight in the eye and warns her saying, "Just to let you know dear, Peter has told me that he has strong feelings about you and I can see why, but if you plan on hurting him you better off not leading him on because no one hurts him and don't suffer my wrath."

Felicia knows that Aunt May is serious about what she just said which is why she confidently responds saying, "Aunt May I know me and Peter haven't had the best history when it came to our relationship I will admit to that, but I am not the same girl back then for Peter means a lot to me, so believe me when I say I wouldn't dream of hurting him."  
"Just so we are clear and I'm happy that you make him happy." Aunt May said as the two smiles at each other. Little did they both know, after he went to check on the food, Peter was able to catch some of the conversation and felt relief that no one got into while he was gone.

"Foods ready!" Peter yells from the kitchen. Both Aunt May and Felicia walk together and the three pray over the food before enjoying their thanksgiving meal. After a day of enjoying their meal and their selves, Peter and Felicia decide to head out since it was getting late. They said their goodbyes and walk to the front door. When they step outside, Peter asks, "So you can go head and admit that you was nervous about nothing now. Don't worry I got all day."

"Okay okay you were right. I didn't need to be nervous but I just wanted to make sure I made a good first impression with your aunt and I believe I did." She admits with a smirk.

"Glad to hear it and it turn out better than I thought." Peter also admits before he remind his self he needed to tell Felicia something very important about thanksgiving.

"Felicia I just realize something."

She couldn't resist the opportunity to crack a joke on him, "That you finally going to start back wearing black?"

Peter rolls his eyes at the joke in amusement. "Only in your hot dreams Ms. Hardy ha-ha. No I realize that I haven't told you that I'm thankful that I have you in my life. You're a beautiful, smart, fun, and confident. We might had our issues in the past but I wouldn't want to go through them with anyone else and I happy that it led us together like this and I want us to last for a long time."

Felicia was speechless and could feel tears of joy trying to fall from her eyes as she wraps her arms around Peter's neck. "Peter I'm thankful for you too. I was a different girl who didn't deserve you went we first met and yet you stuck by me and help me become a better person. I couldn't ask for a better man whose handsome, very intelligent, caring, and brave in my life. I… love you Peter."

This shock Peter because she hadn't throughout the years they knew each other said those words but was also happy because he knew he felt the same way. "I love you 2 Felicia." The two lean in and begin to kiss with passion until they were stop by Aunt May opening her front door catching them kissing.

"Now you two know if you wanted desert you could had just ask for some." She said winking at them making the couple blush madly.

* * *

**Authors note: I know thanksgiving has past but I already had plan on doing thanksgiving theme one-shot like I'm planing with other holidays.**


	13. Cat chases the Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**A game call: Cat chases the Spider**

_Request from highlander348_

"_Spider_ we have known each other for a while now, don't you think it's about time I get a peak of the man underneath the mask?" Black cat pouts as Spider-man avoids her coming on to him.

"Last I remember you didn't care for the man underneath the mask." He reminds her.

During the early days, Black cat really like Spider-man and Spider-man only. She didn't want to know who he was without the mask because she was afraid that she would be turn off by him if he's not the man she picture him to be. Jump forward to current times, Black cat feelings for Spidey grew and she really wants to have a serious relationship with him but for that to happen she needs to know whom the man wearing the Spider-man costume.

"Please, it's killing me now not knowing what your face look like. I was stupid and young then, now I seriously want to know Spider." Black cat confess playing with Spidey's chest with her body on him.

Spider-man thought about if he should reveal his face to her. On one hand it did seem she want to actually have a serious relationship with him and that would be one way to prove he wants a serious relationship as well. Although, she could not like the way Peter Parker looks and could cause her to resent him some. So then an idea pop in his head to where he knew he could avoid taking his mask off.

"Okay Cat since you like to play games with me I'm going to make you play a game. This game will be call the cat chase the spider." He confidently suggests.

Black cat bites her lip hearing the idea. "Ooooo I like the sound of that."

Spider-man smirks underneath his mask. "Well its a pretty simple game really, if you can actually catch me and keep me down long enough I will allow you to take my mask out with no resistance."

Black cat tilts her head in confusion from hearing how simple that sound. "Just like that?"

"Just like that but of course we all know I'm faster than you and thanks to my spider-sense I can guess when danger, in this case you, will come to me." Spider-man reminds her.

Black cat's mouth drops in anger for not remembering his darn spider-sense. "That's no fair!"

Spider-man laughs and said, "Life isn't always fair mi amor. So do we have a deal?" He then sticks out his hand to offer a handshake.

Black cat didn't want to agree to those terms but she didn't want to give Spider-man the last laugh for not answering the challenge. "Grrr fine we have a deal." At that moment the two shake hands in agreement.

"Good because the game starts now!" He declares as he jumps and kicks Black cat down and sticks her on the ground with his webbing.

"What are you doing!? Let me out of here!" She demand angrily but Spidey shoots out a web-line and prepares to make his retreat.

"Funny I thought you would being stuck in a sticky situation by me ha-ha. Have a lovely night Cat and good luck trying to catch me!" He yells as he swings away from the building.

"Oh you so are going to pay for that wall-crawler!" She yells back at him. Even though she's extremely piss at him, she couldn't hold back the smirk that appear on her face due to how cleaver her lover was. Now the hunt was on... once she gets out of his webbing that is.

* * *

*Several nights later*

It was another nice night of patrol for Spider-man, since he hasn't found much crime to deal with it lately. Still he couldn't help but feel concern about leaving Black cat the way he did the other night. He didn't need spider-sense to know that she is not going to get over that incident that easy but he felt that it was for the best that he...

"*Spider-sense goes off* Whoa my spider-sense going off but for what!?" Spidey asks his self out loud when he heard something go off and the next thing he know he was surrounded by smoke. Spidey wasn't prepare for this type of attack due to not dealing with any crime today so his guard was pretty low. Next thing he knew someone kick him knocking him down. Before he has a chance to recover, the mysterious attacker shot some substance on to his hands and legs. As the smoke clears Spidey notices that the substance that's keeping him from moving was his own webbing.

"Wait is that my?" Spider-man mutters to his self as the mysterious attacker who soon appears as someone that Spidey hope he wouldn't run into.

"Your webbing that you use to trap the other night? Yes you would be right _Spider_." said the voice of Black cat who show a smile of mischief on her face. For the first time in a long time, Spider-man was speechless and couldn't come up with words to describe how he currently felt.

Cat walks slowly towards her capture prey when one hand on her hip. "I see the Cat has caught your tongue once again Spider. Now before I take that mask off of yours, I'm sure you are wondering how I was able to get you in this position?" Spider-man wanted to say something but still can't get over how he allow the Black cat to capture him so easily.

She goes on to explain her self. "Well after me and you agree to the terms of our little game, including you trapping me, I decided to lay low to plot how could I capture the spider for you see me constantly chasing you would be to obvious. The first part of my plan was to track your usual route during your patrol, which was pretty easy as long as I didn't make any sudden movement, and blend it with the dark. Second after picking the best area to seize you, I needed a plan to make sure your spider-sense wouldn't get in the way. I know that it warns you when danger approach but it doesn't exactly tell you where the danger is coming from, with that said using a smoke attack to catch you off guard and launch my attack as quick as possible would do the trick. Yet that wouldn't fully keep you down which leads to my last part of the plan how to keep you trap. I took it upon my self to find my own way to make your webbing, which I won't tell you how I made that happen, to last longer when it came to capturing you."

Spider-man was now amaze by how Black cat was able to come up with that type of plan so soon. He figure the game would last for a long time to the point she would give up but he totally underestimated her when she claim she wanted to see the man behind the mask. However he still doesn't want her to see his face so he try to come with a way to escape.

"Well Cat you found a clever way to capture me. I guess you do deserve the award of seeing my face, so why don't you let me out of here so I can take my mask off for you." He suggests knowing in the back of his mind he was lying.

Unfortunately for him, Black Cat had no plan of letting him out of his deal. "Oh sure help you out of your sticky situation so you can try to escape huh? I don't think so. I'm going to enjoy this." She claims as she prepares her gloves.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Spidey question nervously as she felt on his chest.

Black cat grew an evil smile from that question. "Oh I'm not going to just lift the mask off and be done Spider, I'm going to work my way through that sexy body of yours all the way to your mask. This will show you how humiliated I felt." With that said, she rip apart his pants to display his underwear.

Spidey couldn't believe she just mess up his suit like that. "Hey do you know how hard it is to fix this suit!? Stop it Cat!"

She move her hands around his manhood going up to his chest while tearing the suit in half with her claws. Now his bare chest was expose showing off his tone body. "Spider you should show off your body more often." She said licking her lips making Spidey blush and embarrass.

"This is not funny anymore Cat just stop please?" He pleads not liking the fact that he was being put in this position. Cat wasn't hearing his plea for she starts to kiss all over his chest and body while rubbing his manhood making him hard. This was part of Black cat's plan of payback for she knew that her Spider-man doesn't give in to her advances so now that he's trap he has no choice in the matter. Peter felt violated not wanting to give in to the sexual torture but he found it hard to since he always thought Black Cat was hot and what she was doing to him now made her even hotter.

"I think its time to take that mask off Spider." She tells him. Before he had a chance to retaliate, she bit the lower part of his mask and takes it off revealing a young man with brown hair.

"Oh my." she mange to say. At this point Peter fear the worst thinking that she might call him ugly or not approve of him as Spider-man nor Peter Parker. Her next response, however, surprise as she kiss him real hard leading Peter to kiss her back. After their deep kiss, the two needed to catch their breath before Black cat does something that surprise Peter which is taking off her mask and saying with a smile, "Since I now know who you are, its only fitting that I show you who I am. My name is Felicia hardy."

Peter blink a few times before saying, "Its nice to finally meet you Felicia, my name is Peter Parker."

"Now wasn't that so hard, you actually quite handsome." She tells him rubbing his face making him blush some more. He actually felt better now since Cat now knows who he is and that she doesn't think less of him for it.

"Thanks and your really beautiful Felicia. Since we now who each other is behind our masks can you please let me out of this stuff?" Remembering that he was still stuck in the webbing because Cat added something to make it last longer.

Felicia thought about it until she remembers there was one more thing she wanted to do before releasing Peter. "Oh no that stuff has a few more mins until you are able to get out of it so I'm going to make the best out of it." She then removes tight leather costume and removes Peter's underwear to get on top of him. Peter didn't even fight it at this point for it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

**Authors note: Well this was a pretty fun chapter to write. Highlander I know you said you would like seeing M content but when I started writing it felt weird since I'm still not used to writing actual sex scenes so I apologize about that. Blue Soki and Sgt. M00re as far as the web of shadow goes I think I have an idea on how I'm going to do it, just to let y'all guys know I haven't forgotten about the request.**


	14. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Peter and Felicia's Christmas**

*Follows the Thanksgiving storyline*

It was late Christmas Eve as Peter and Felicia had just made it back to Felicia's apartment after a long night of parole. After changing out of their suits, the young couple meets up in the living room to enjoy the rest of the night together.

Felicia sits on the couch as Peter comes out the bathroom with his relax clothes on. "Well tonight was pretty boring." Felicia points out the fact that they didn't really stop any crime from happening.

Peter joins her as he looks at their Christmas tree. He thought about it and she was right, usually this would be the time that the bad guys would try to steal from the rich or poor. "Yea I was expecting some action myself but oh well that just leaves more alone time for you and me." He kisses Felicia on her forehead as she leans on his shoulder.

The couple cuddles together as it got closer to Christmas time. "You heard from you family?" Peter asks.

"My mom of course has business to take care of and I haven't heard from my dad at all." Felicia answer in a sad tone. Peter only ask cause he know how much Felicia misses her dad and how busy her mom was all the time. He holds her tightly to let her know he wasn't going to leave her.

"I appreciate your concern Peter but I'm okay. Beside I have you and Aunt May treats me like family so as long as I have that I am in a good place in my life." She said looking into Peter's eyes as the two leans in to kiss each other softy.

As they continue to cuddle Felicia goes to check the clock to see it was around 11. She then sits up and suggest, "Since it's only like a hour until Christmas, why don't we both open one gift from each other?

Peter thought about it for a second before answering. "Well we could have just had wait until 12:00 hit to go crazy with the presents but alright we will do one."

"Great!" She hugs him tightly and goes over to the tree to pick out a present for him to open. Peter notice that it was a small present as Felicia place the present in his hands with excitement but didn't bother to give him a hint on what it was. Peter opens the present slowly to see a key inside and was actually confuse on what the key was for.

"Oh I get it, this key is to show that I have the keys to your heart right?" Peter asks with a smirk on his face making his girlfriend laugh at him.

"No baby." She answers him and proceeds to hold his hands with the key in it to continue. "You see Peter, when you think about it we actually have know each other for a long time, well mostly as Spider-man and Black Cat, and dated for like a year now. So I figure with you being a faithful and trustworthy boyfriend, if you like you can move in with me or if you need to crash after parole you can stay if need to."

Peter was beyond shock for he didn't expect this type of gift from Felicia. "Felicia... I don't know what to say." That was all he could say still trying to process the gift.

Felicia couldn't help smiling from how cute Peter was acting. Any of guy would be quick to try to move in with her, but Peter isn't like any other guys she has been with because unlike them he's actually doesn't see her as a sex object.

"Its funny how I somehow find a way to make you speechless when you have a reputation of always running your mouth." Felicia mentions with a smirk.

"Trust me I think can come up with a lot of things that you say or do that would make me speechless." Peter shoots back getting her to laugh.

"Also just so you know as well, I actually ran the idea to Aunt May and she told me she told me that she appreciate the fact that I ask her first and she thinks it will be a nice experience for you." Felicia said confidently.

Peter eyes turn wide open. "She really said that? Wow she must have had a strong of Christmas in her, because I wouldn't expect her to approve."

"Well she knows that you are grown and can make your own decisions and she raise and taught you very well so I don't see why she wouldn't." Felicia points out. "So what do you want to do Peter?"

Peter almost forgot that he has yet to answer the question to begin with. He gently grabs Felicia face and kisses her with passion as she moans during the kiss. He stops and asks, "Does that answer your question?"

Felicia smile huge for him and nods her head to continue their kissing session. After the kiss ends, Peter gets up to give Felicia a gift to open without giving her any type of hint of what the present is. When she opens the present, her mouth drops, as she couldn't believe that Peter was able to buy this gift.

"Now I know what you thinking, did Spider-man turn to crime to get this gift? Well I would of had thought the same thing if I didn't have connections with a certain Avenger who was more than willing to help me buy this diamond necklace that I know you had your eyes on for quite a while now." Peter explains putting the necklace around her neck. One day when the two were stopping some criminals from robbing jewelry store, Spider-man notice that Black Cat was looking at this precise necklace before they had left that night. Knowing that her stealing days were over as well as knowing it would take a lot of money Peter reaches out to Tony Stark, his mentor aka Iron man, to help buy the gift.

Felicia looks at the necklace now on her neck and thought it was the most beautiful necklace ever. Though part of her felt bad that Peter would even consider spending a lot of money to get it but was happy to hear that Tony help him out.

"Peter I really don't deserve this." She said in a guilt tone.

Peter felt different however. "Nonsense! Your my girl and deserve this best. It made not be a key that has a special meaning behind it, but at least it's something I know you that you wanted. Besides anything I can do that will make you happy I will do it, because I love you my Felicia Hardy."

Felicia smiles as a tear fell from her eye. Peter really does make her feel special and she loves him for that. "I love you too my Peter Parker and Merry Christmas."

Peter looks at the clock again and realizes that midnight has past and Christmas began now. "Man time flew by. Well in that case Merry Christmas baby." Felicia move to sit on his lap, wrap her arms around his neck, and allow him to wrap his strong arms around her waist to kiss each other. The kiss became more passionate as it continues. Eventually they both needed to catch their breaths but went back to lip locking.

"You want to take this to the bed room?" Peter questions, as he starts to feel his self get in the mood.

Felicia felt the same way but decides, "Lets let that be your Christmas present in the morning. Right now I just want to lay down on top of you."

Peter didn't object as he lifts her up to take her to bedroom so they fall asleep together, with both looking forward to their special time in the morning.

* * *

**Authors note: I am wishing everyone a very happy holiday this week and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Definitely wanted to get this chapter out during Christmas so y'all can have something to read for that holiday.**


	15. King and Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Warning this chapter may contain spoilers from video game Web of shadows. Turn back if you don't want to know what happen.**

**Rated M Chapter for mature theme**

**King and Queen**

Request from Blue Soki and Sgt. M00re

* * *

_*_The day a new dark era would begin*

_I always used to believe that with great power came great responsibility._

_And now?_

_I never knew what real power was._

_Good O Peter Parker was no more. Now New York would enter a new era, the era of the new symbiote king... Spider-man. No longer your friendly neighborhood web slinger, Symbiote king Spider-man and his new symbiote queen Black Cat, the two power couple are now fully ready to take control with their army of symbiotes and they will either control or destroy anyone in their way. All this begins when Spider-man bonded with the symbiote suit during a fight with Venom. Since then he relied heavy on the suit to help fight his battles along with allowing it to heavy influence him when it came to certain choices he had to make. One of them major choices the suit influence him to decide was between staying loyal to Mary Jane or fall for Felicia aka the Black Cat. The suit appreciates how Black cat prefers Peter in black as well as wanting them to rule together since Mary Jane never like Peter wearing the suit to begin with and figure if anyone would allow Peter to keep wearing the suit it would be her. So when it came to final decision time between choosing Mary Jane or Felicia Hardy, after a fight with Black Cat who was in critical condition after being infected, Peter chose to stay with Felicia by infecting her to bond with a more control symbiote form. Together along with some help, they took down Venom allowing Spider-man to lead the symbiote army to take over New York._

* * *

*A month after the destruction of the helicarrier*

"Lover it will only be a matter of time before we finally make the rest of New York ours and lead our symbiote army to take over the world." Symbiote Queen told her as Symbiote King stood on top of the building watch some soldiers from S.H.I.E.L.D become infected.

Symbiote King, though knew it was true on what she said, had other thoughts on his mind. Leading to the defeat of Eddie Brock, Spider-man and Black cat became closer then ever. He couldn't understand how he dealt with being with Mary Jane when Black Cat is everything he wants, even with her not really caring for Peter Parker, she still care for him regardless. While she wasn't paying attention, he couldn't help but stare at her new body that had been enhance with the symbiote bonding he done on her and thought, _"Damn the things we could do that body!" w_hich brought him back to his original thought. Yes Felicia now rule with him as Queen of the symbiotes but he wants more than that with her, he wants an actual life with Felicia. Now that they are both wanted criminals, life can be short for them so he wants to make his moments with his love last a long time and be more then just a "takeover the world life".

He then turns her body towards him preparing to ask him an important question. "Felicia my love, in time this world will be ours. However before we began that life there's something that I want to ask you and it's a serious question."

Felicia found her self-shock and nervous about what he wants but knows that she would do anything for him. "Yes lover anything."

Spider-man for the first time in a while felt his self nervous even with bonding with the symbiote that usually give him the confidences that he needs to do what he needs to do. "Well you see we..."

At that moment however his was rudely interrupted when his spider-sense went off and out of nowhere someone spears him off the building. Thanks to his newfound strength Spider-man, while falling, turns the creature around and slams him on the concrete. Spider-man quickly realize who it was as he stood on the familiar creatures stomach.

"You know I thought you would have learn from our last fight that you can't beat us even when you are wearing the suit as well." Spider-man said as the creature, which is Wolverine back bonded with the symbiote, goes to scratch him but Spider-man easily dodges it.

"AND I THOUGHT FROM OUR LAST FIGHT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT EVEN WITH SPLITTING MY BODY APART YOU KNOW THAT WONT STOP ME FOR I AM THE DAMN BEST AT WHAT I DO, AND WHAT I'M ABOUT TO BECOME BEST AT IS KILLING YOU!" Symbiote Wolverine yells as Spider-man remembers after beating Logan in his symbiote form he rips the suit off of him and in the process breaking Logan in half.

"Well if you thought us breaking your body was bad then its going to get a lot worse for you because I was in the middle of something very important with my lovely queen and well lets just that right now with you interrupting **we_ are absolutely livid_.**" Spider-man responds in a dark tone.

Symbiote wolverine reveals an evil smirk getting reading to attack. "You think I actually care what you were about to do with your slut of a girlfriend!? The only thing that is important that you need to actually be concern with is how she will plan your funeral." With that said he charges at the new Symbiote King as Felicia looks on not worry at all for she knows her love doesn't allow anyone to disrespect her.

Spider-man face expression becomes anger as he lifts his right hand up and suddenly the symbiote on Wolverine stops him from attacking and rips out of his body. Logan felt a lot of pain from the symbiote de-bonding from him as Spider-man slowly walks towards him to finish the job.

"You like that trick wolf boy? That's a new power I learn since I became king of the symbiotes for not only can I make someone bond with a symbiote, I can just as easily take it away from him. Sucks for you since I was considering letting you serve me but now I have to make an example out of you so the other heroes will know what happens when you piss me and my queen off." Spider-man explains in a dark tone as he gets right in front of Logan. He knew he could be overprotective when it came to Felicia but that's only because he loves her.

Wolverine re-pops his crawls, still feeling the pain, and goes for an attack but Spider-man catches his arm and snaps it half. Wolverine screams from his arm breaking but gets punch hard in the throat bringing him on his knees gasping for air. Spider-man lifts Logan's head up to have him look at him.

"Any last words before you died my old rival?" Spider-man asks with an evil smile. Wolverine simply spits at his face and mutters, _"Go to hell.."_

Spider-man wipes his face and turns his hand into sharp claws (like Carnage) and whispers in Logan's ear, _"You first." _After that, Spider-man claws go through Logan's body and rip his heart causing Logan body to fall as he dies. Felicia walks over to her lover to comfort him impress at how strong the symbiote made him for she knew Spider-man was already a strong man but held back his true strength.

"Now that I'm no longer interrupted by wild animals, *gets down on one knee* Felicia hardy, my queen, will you officially be our wife?"

Felicia just stood stun as Spider-man continue, "I know we agree that you would be queen but that's more Symbiote business. Before this I wanted you for a long time but the old me felt that I needed to be loyal and stay with Mary Jane. When you came back during the invasion and we started teaming up again I couldn't help but to give in how I really feel and that was I want you more then her. Now that we have this new life to deal with, I feel like I need to do this now and like they say there's no time like the present. I love you Felicia and don't want us just together as King and Queen, I want us to be together as we both always wanted... As Husband and Wife."

After hearing his deep thoughtful confession, Felicia felt overwhelm but in a good way. She never knew Peter had deep desires to be with her for she was willing to do anything to get him back again. Even with the way they got together this time, she didn't care for what matter was that now he wants her as his wife. He was right that with them both consider strong criminals now that their life can end at any moment, which brought an idea in her head.

"On one condition." She answer confusing Spider-man but letting her finish. "Once we officially become marry, I want to us to have a child. For one we can live as a family if our plans to rule succeeds or fails and we have to go into hiding. Plus our legacy can live on through our child if anything happens to us."

Spider-man thought it over for he wasn't expecting to make a child anytime soon but she did have some points and it goes back to the fact that need to make the most out of the new life they are living until things go exactly their way. Plus if wanted a child to carry out his legacy, Felicia is the one he would want as the mother.

"Consider it done my love, but that only if you say.." He was cut off when Felicia jumps on him.

"Yes!" She answers as the two kiss each other intensely. During the kiss Spider-man shoots out a web-line, allows Felicia to wrap her body on him, and swings away still kissing his soon to be wife.

* * *

*6 months later*

It has been some months since Spider-man became king of the symbiotes. Within that time as a lot has happen: He and Felicia finally became husband and wife and were only able to have a short honeymoon due to there roles as King and Queen of ruling the symbiotes. During the honeymoon, Spider-man successfully got Felicia pregnant which met she would have to stay on the sidelines as Spider-man and their army continue to take over. Thanks to the knowledge giving from his symbiote, Spider-man learns that the pregnancy last for 6 months instead of 9 months, which gave birth to their child named Felicity Parker. They both didn't mind if it was a boy or girl, but were pretty shock that it was girl. None of the less they knew were happy to have a child together and know that she will truly be powerfully due to her being born with her own symbiote, yet they knew they will have to train her to keep control.

Also during the 6 months Spider-man grew stronger as he took down anyone who oppose him like Kingpin, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Richard Reed, etc. As well as infecting heroes and villains to build his army like Moon Knight, Invisible Woman and Ben from the FF4 the Sinister 6, etc. Little did he know while building his army and making sure his wife was safe during her pregnancy, The remaining members of the Avengers, X-men, and S.H.E.I.L.D were planning a major battle to take back New York and stop the King once and for all.

Recently since he became on everybody wanted list that was not infected or against him. Spider-man has been making plans to ensure the safety of his wife and newborn child. Little did his wife know despite hid long evil path, Spider-man started regretting his decisions from bonding with the suit again to now. He started feeling this way after learning to gain more control over the suit and not letting its dark presence consume him. Therefore Spider-man work on a machine that will keep Felicia and little Felicity from harms way.

"Lover you are working way to hard. We should have some fun for a change." said the voice of his wife who quietly wraps her arms around her husband neck.

Spider-man turns to hold his beautiful wife and smiles. "Glad to see some things don't change, but I can't allow anything to interfere on what we have accomplish and I will be damn if something were to happen to you and our child."

She love how he acts more protected when it came to making her and Felicity but she can tell lately something has been bothering him. "Lover what's wrong? You have been acting strange lately like you are not your self." She asks in a concern tone.

Spider-man knew eventually she would catch on to how he was acting. At this point he might as well confess his true feelings about how he has been feeling. However before he is able to say anything, a loud boom sound is heard and in came Symbiote Moon Knight panicking.

"What the hell is going on!?" Spider-man demands.

"I hate to report this master but some how those foolish rebels were able to invade us. We believe Cloak has something to do with how we couldn't see them on the radar." Symbiote Moon Knight reports which cause a worry look to appear on Spider-man's face.

Upset that they weren't fully prepare for this attack, Spider-man gives his orders as he heads to his lab. "Damn it! Do not allow them to get in here. I will join you when I get these two ready."

"Yes Master!" Symbiote Moon Knight responds leaving their room to defend it.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asks with a worry look while getting Felicity, who was asleep.

Spider-man pulls out two devices that look alike and gives one to his wife "Making sure you two have a future and I have to make this quick so listen carefully. You ask me before what I have been working on for the past months, well here is it: the Time Dimension Accelerator. All you have to do is flip the switch up to open a portal to another dimension where you and Felicity where go in and it will take you somewhere else like a whole new world, or another universe where things are different."

He heads towards the door but Felicia gets in front of him. "Wait your not coming with? You are not going to put me in the sidelines again. We are in this together King and Queen... Spider-man and Black Cat!"

"Felicia don't fight this, I already made up my mind about this plan awhile back and don't worry I have this one made where it can track whatever you end up and it will send me to your location, but I have to do this alone for I started this mess now I need to finish it!" Spider-man tells her but she wouldn't budge. The thought of losing her husband now, she wasn't sure she could handle it especially trying to take care of Felicity on her own.

"Why.. why can't you just come with us, why you feel like it's your responsibility to fight this battle when our army can do it for us!?" She raises her voice at him.

Spider-man couldn't hold back the truth anymore. "ITS BECAUSE I FAIL MY RESPONSIBILITY AS SPIDER-MAN!"

His yelling wakes up Felicity making her cry. Spider-man picks up her daughter to calm her down and to hold for what might be his last time doing so. "I was given these powers to do good in this world but I fail and fell into darkness while in the process made others fall into darkness with me. So now I have a responsibility to own up to and if I live we will continue our life together, if I die then I deserve it but at least I can go down swinging for my family." He kisses his daughter on the forehead as she calms down.

"Peter please..." Spider-man looks at Felicia to see tears running down her eyes. For the first time in a long time she call him Peter instead of Spider or another nickname. He pulls her gently close to him reveal his face, which look really different now. (picture a Peter with facial hair)

"Felicia.. if there's one thing I don't regret is, me and you officially having a life together. It made not been the right way, but I'm still happy that it happen because I love you. That's why I need you to survive for our daughter sake, teach her how to use her powers for what's right. Remind her that with Great Power, comes Great Responsibility. Teach her the way Peter and Felicia would not King and Queen. Do that for me Felicia." He then kisses her lips softy with her kissing back. After hearing another boom that sound very close to their room Peter gives Felicity back to her and gets ready for a fight of his life.

"Okay.. Okay I will do everything you as me to do. I love you too so much. You better not die on us lover." She softy said as Peter makes his way to the door to give time to get anything she need to escape.

He looks back at her, with his mask still off, "I promise Felicia." he tells her.

Felicia couldn't help but to smirk at him and say, "Don't make a girl a promise that you can't keep."

With a cocky smile, Peter's mask covers his face and responds saying, "Well haven't you heard? Those are the best kind."

* * *

*The main hall*

After saying his last words he runs out to join Moon Knight only to find him getting stab to death my Wolverine's clone Laura aka X-23. After finding out about Logan's death, X-23 vow to kill Spider-man her self as he knew that at some point he would have to deal with her as well. No words were needed for they both knew that this fight would be brutal and only one person will survive. For X-23, she's fighting for peace but most importantly the honor of her father like clone. For Spider-man however, he's fighting for no longer taking control but to make sure his family lives and to accept whatever faith has plan for him.

With that said, Spider-man turns his hands into sharp axes and X-23 reveal her claws, the two now charge at each other. Spider-man last thought was that he hopes to see his daughter and the love of his life.. Felicia &amp; Felicity Parker.

* * *

**Author's note: Now before you all go off on me, here me out. I know most people wouldn't expect that type of ending and trust me it hurt writing it towards my otp, but I felt like I couldn't give this one shot a happy ending. Reason being though Spider-man realize how evil he had become, it would be to late to try to redeem his self and knowing Peter Parker he wouldn't want his wife and child paying the price that he would ultimately have to pay. Now do I feel like this would happen if they made a web of shadows 2? No nor do I wish for this to happen but for this one shot I believe this fits. Also I know some people are going to probably call me out on Spider-man killing Wolverine but I needed him to do something to really show the symbiote has a very strong influence on him at this point and besides not saying we would kill someone but I'm sure we wouldn't want another person disrespecting our girlfriend/boyfriend.**

**Now for my theory on what the story for Web Of Shadows 2: I think if they decide to make another one it would most likely base off the evil path storyline where you can play as either as Symbiote king Spider-man or Wolverine with both having choices you would have to make that would make the outcome like who does Spider-man infect or kill and who does Wolverine ask for help or does he fall under the influence of the suit picking evil choices. What are you guy's theory if you have any? Oh and sorry if this one-shot seems rush or doesn't have a lot of action but since its not an actual story I didn't want to drag it plus I wanted the main focus on the paring anyways but don't worry I will make it up to guys later on.**

**BTW go on Sgt. M00re page if you want to read a good web of shadows story: Spider-man: Symbiote Conquest.**


	16. New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**A Spectacular New Year**

_Short but simple New Year chapter_

* * *

Tony Stark aka Iron man decided on New Years Eve that he's hosting party. A lot of heroes came to celebrate the New Year. Among the heroes Tony's protégé Spider-man, who was to his self most of the time, wasn't really enjoying his self. He never was a big party person even though he had the reputation of nonstop talking. At times during the party Spider-woman try to get him to mingle with the others but Spidey would just keep to his self in a corner just watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Eventually around 11 when no one was paying attention, Spidey snuck outside to watch the ball drop by his self.

"What a way to celebrate going into the New Year." Spidey said to his self sarcastically waiting for the clock to strike 12 so he can go home to his apartment. Little did he realize someone crept behind him without his spider-sense going off.

"Spider?" asks a familiar voice that caught Spider-man off guard even though he knew the voice all to well, not to mention he only knew one person who would call him that.

"Cat? What brings you here? You know the real party is inside the building." He turn to see Black Cat looking at him like she knew something was wrong.

"I know but the question is why are you up here alone and not with the others?" Black cat ask in a concern tone walking towards him.

Spidey was somewhat shock that she didn't just straight out flirt with him as she usual do when they meet up. He didn't want to tell anyone why he wasn't in the best of mood but he and Cat have grew a strong bond over the year so he felt comfortable explaining his issue to her.

"Well I feel like even though I am hanging with a bunch of great heroes, it just seems like I don't belong hanging with the Avengers. There's also the whole watching some of them hooking up with each other. Then I don't want to just be alone at my place so I figure coming to the party would be a better option but I starting to think might not had been." Spider-man confesses as Black Cat sat and listens. She hates seeing him like this, on a day where he should be celebrating a year of being one of the greatest superheroes around. Well in her eyes she sees him as that.

She gently grabs his face and tells him, "Listen Spider, you do deserve a place in the Avengers and you know why? Because you're a superhero who sees the good in people like me and help change their ways for the better. Because you do whatever you can to help the citizens of New York. Lastly you show true courage unlike any of hero I seen especially how you put your body on the line to face some of the greatest threats around. You shouldn't settle you're self-short because there are people who believe in you... I believe in you."

If he didn't have his mask on, Black Cat would actually be seeing a huge smile across Spidey's face from hearing what he just heard. It felt good knowing someone like Cat had strong opinions about him.

"Thanks Cat. Everything you have said.. it really means a lot to me. More than you know." He said as she rubs the side of his face.

"That's what I'm here for." She responds returning a smile that made Spidey's heart beat faster as she checks the time to see that it was time for countdown.

"Well since we out here we might as well have our count down out here." She suggests as Spider-man agrees as they begin the countdown to 12. During the countdown Black Cat didn't notice that Spider-man was lifting his mask up to his nose.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"Happy..." Black cat was about to tell Spidey Happy New Year when she was cut off by the taste of Spidey's lips kissing hers, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him back. Wolverine and Spider-woman made their way on top of the building to look for Spider-man when they both caught sight of Spidey and Cat kissing. They both smirk at each other and went back downstairs, to let them continue their time together.

When Spidey and Cat pull apart from the kiss, all Black Cat could say was, "Wow." in a soft tone.

Spidey smirk and said, "I believe you meant to say Happy New Year not Happy Wow."

Black cat simply laugh at him and pull his face back to her and continue to kiss as they celebrate entering the New Year together.

* * *

**Author notes: Well guys I hope you all had a great New Years Eve. At this point this series has reach 16 chapters and has become the most popular on my page. So now I feel the need to address the future of this series. Now originally the idea to do this story was base off RebornDarkPhoenix one shot series Marvelous &amp; Amazing which features his OTP: Spidey/Ms. Marvel. See not that I don't like the couple because I do like the couple, I felt like because of that paring people have forgot about my OTP Spidey/Black cat and lately not a lot of people has written stories about the couple. So I did this one-shot to kind of persuade people into getting back writing stories featuring the couple and to have a fun war between both series. I also made my own community for the couple call "Spider-man and Black cat: The Spider &amp; The Cat Thief" (look it up to find stories). Also if you want to start a story base of the chapters just let me know.**

**Back to the topic, I was plan on keeping the series going as long as RebornDarkPhoenix keeps his series going or just end it at 25 chapters. Well he said he might go to 35 chapters but also is talking about doing a whole a new series with the couple, which I have a theory that it will have to do with maybe Peter and Carol's life with a child? The thing is me doing a whole new series is not in my plan for I want to get some new stories on my page and finish some up plus I don't want the series to drag to long because I might be doing my own story with the paring and don't want to get burn out over the couple. So basically to all who have been following the story what would you want to see happen or what I should do as far as the future of this series, and lastly have y'all been enjoying this series? I need to know so comment in the review box and let me know. Lastly thank you all for the support of not just the series but showing you love for Spider-man and Black Cat!**


	17. Will you be my Valentine?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Will you be my Valentine?**

_(TAS cartoon universe Morbuis hasn't shown up)_

* * *

*At ESU*

"Harry that is not a good idea." Peter told his best friend Harry, feeling concern about his idea.

"Come on Pete you have history with her. I'm sure she is not going to turn you down again, really time has went by since you two went out." Harry reminds him for today was Valentine day and Harry wants his best friend Peter to have a special someone on this day. Originally Peter would had ask his friend Mary Jane since he had a crush on her but things didn't go his way several months ago when he found out Harry won her heart. He accepted that the two were happy and would continue to support the new relationship between his two friends even though he would be the third wheel.

"Yes and as time went by, surely she has got over me so again this is not a good idea." Peter also mentions to Harry. Since Peter was single, Harry suggests that Peter tries to pursuit their classmate Felicia Hardy again. Peter and Felicia had strong crushes on each other and even went on a few dates, however things just wasn't working with Peter's schedules as Spider-man. Therefore Peter feels that she has move on and it would be no point trying to win her back even if he still had feelings for her.

Harry shook his head at him believing that there's still a chance for him and Felicia. "Seriously Pete if I was able to hook up with M.J, then there's no reason why you and Felicia can't get back together. Just be your self and everything will be fine."

Peter couldn't denied that he wouldn't mind having another chance with Felicia and he felt that this time he could distance things out to where their relationship could work out.

After giving it some more thought, Peter decides to ask Felicia out again even if his odds of her saying yes were very low in his case. "*Sign* Fine... I better get ready to get rejected big time."

"Hey if all else fails you can hang with me and Mary Jane when go out for Valentine days." Harry laughs at Peter gives him a mean stare.

"Very funny." He responds in a low tone.

Harry stops laughing to turn Peter's attention towards Felicia leaving the school alone. "Oh look there's your chance right now." Harry claims as he starts pushing Peter towards her direction.

"Wait what do I said? I don't what to do?" Peter questions Harry while he begins to feel his self-panicking.

"Dude just relax, like I said be you and use that Parker luck charm to help you." Harry claim right before he push him almost bumping into her causing her to turn around to look at Peter.

_"If only you knew how unlucky my Parker luck is."_ Peter thought to his self, as he was right behind Felicia. "Hey Felicia long time no see." he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Felicia, feeling a little excited, reveal a warm smile on her face. "Parker how have you been?"

"I been okay, how about you?" Peter ask her.

"Same here. Seems like a while since we last talk anything new happen?" She ask in a curious tone.

"You know me still getting an earful from Jolly o Jameson at the bugle ha-ha. How are things with you and your mom?"

"Things are going well considering we haven't had some crazy bad guy come in our lives in a while." She answers before shaking her head getting a laugh out of Peter. Referring to one of the times that her and Peter went out Doc Ock kidnapped Felicia as a bargaining tool.

"Yea that was a crazy time no doubt, but at the end of the day you got out of that situation safely." Peter said gently holding her arm causing the two to blush at each other before he let go. Peter realize at that moment he should take the opportunity to ask her out while they both felt comfortable.

"Now that I think about that moment I actually wanted to ask you something if it's okay?"

"Sure Peter what would you like to want to ask me?" Felicia shows off a hot smile like she knew what he was going to ask.

Peter wipes the sweat that was coming from his forehead before speaking. "So Felicia... I know we had tried to date in the past and things sort of got in the way, but I still care and have feelings for you. I was wondering if maybe we could start over? Starting with you being my Valentine?"

"It is true that we didn't work out in the past but I must admit I do care and still hold some feelings for you too. With that said, one I'm willing to try us again and two yes I would love to be your Valentine." She tells him leading to Peter yelling, "YES!" and jumps in the air getting a good laugh out of Felicia.

"Parker if you keep yelling like that you are going to make everyone hear you." Felicia jokes thinking about how cute Peter was by the way he was acting. Bringing her thoughts back to when she first begin to have a crush on him.

Peter felt so happy to not even be concern on who would be watching him. "I don't care, having another chance with you is worth shouting over."

"Oh parker you always find a way to make me special."

"So did I here confirmation on the double date buddy?" Harry ask coming out of nowhere playfully elbowing Peter.

Peter glares at him asking, "What was you ease dropping?"

"Oh no I'm just making sure my best friend didn't try to skip on asking the pretty woman out which I'm assuming that she said yes?" Harry ask in hopes that Peter would have a date for love day.

"As far as being my Valentine yes, but I didn't say anything about a double date Harry. Beside that would be up to Felicia and I'm not sure if she..." Peter begin to tell him but gets interrupted by Felicia as she puts one finger on his mouth to speak.

"A double date? That actually sounds fun as long as it doesn't become a tripe date with your buddy Flash being apart of it." Felicia said surprising Peter, but as remembers she was full of surprise.

Harry reassures that would not happen saying, "Oh please me and Flash haven't been on the same page as of late so anything I'm planning he is not going to be involve. If I recall correctly, he would be the third wheel this year on love day since no girl wants to go out with him."

"Hey I think Deborah has a crush on him. Maybe he could ask her out." Peter mentions as he recall one day the two were working together he kept seeing catch glances at Flash during class.

"That would only work if Flash actually had a smart brain." Harry joke making all three of them burst out laughing over the though of Flash winning a girl like Deborah on Valentine's Day.

"Well since Felicia is on board I will let M.J know and set up reversions. Catch you love birds later." Harry claims. He rush off to let Mary Jane know what the plan is leaving Peter and Felicia alone.

"You sure you want to go with them, I can plan something else at the last min if you like?" Peter offer not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, not that that he would be since he was getting over M.J.

Felicia gentle holds his hands and answers. "Why don't you save the planning for our one on one date for another time. Considering he's going to be one picking up the tab tonight no reason to miss out on free food and if we are still in the mood we can do something nice afterwards." She gave him a wink that made Peter feel better about the plan.

"You know what I actually like the sound of that Ms. Hardy." He tells her as she gives him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"I will see you tonight Peter." Felicia softy said as her ride came to pick her up.

"Most definitely." was all Peter could say for he was looking forward to tonight and many days to come with Felicia back in his life.

* * *

**Author notes: Well I hope everyone enjoyed Valentines day with their love ones and this is a short chapter for that day, definitely not one of my best but when dealing with school and work, you tend to get writing rust. As of right now as far as this series goes, the plan is to go for 25 chapters and probably ending it there unless I change my mind, which could happen. It really depends on how many reviews I get by then and if people are still interested in the series.**


	18. Spectacular Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Spectacular Meeting**

_AU: Spectacular Spider-man TV show universe after season 2_

* * *

For Peter Parker, his life currently is not the best that it could be. He had finally confess his true feelings to Gwen, who in return told him she felt the same way and that in order for them to be together they would have to break their current relationships. Little did they know Harry found out about their plan and end up becoming Green Goblin again. Peter later meets up with Liz, his girlfriend at the time, to break things off with her. He felt guiltily because he did have feelings for her but his love for Gwen was stronger and it would only hurt Liz if they continue to date and while still loving Gwen. Later Peter defeats Green Goblin, Norman Osborn, who ends up dying in explosion leading to a funeral for Harry's dad. At the funeral right before Gwen was going to break up with him, Harry guilt trips her knowing what she was trying to do. Gwen decides to stay with Harry leaving Peter aka Spider-man alone with no body.

*During summer vacation*

"Yep this is totally how I want to spend my summer vacation...not." Peter as Spider-man stood on top of a building looking out for criminal activity. While on patrol he thought what had transpire since the funeral up to now.

_"To think this would take my mind off of Gwen and Harry still being together but its not working. At this point, I rather not reach out to Gwen at this point because even with her still being with Harry to avoid causing him to go green again so she pretty much left me alone. Maybe this is just the sign that we are not meant to be together, I mean its not like she bother reaching out to me since the funeral. Also reaching out to Liz is out of the question, she's probably still upset with me since the break up but who could blame her. Beside when we were dating it wasn't really working out because of my superhero life." _Peter thought to his self while still sitting on the rooftop.

He thought about reaching out to Mary Jane, even at one point thought of asking her out, but she was vacation and didn't want to bother her. Not to mention she at one point told him they were just friends and later was seeing Liz's brother Mark so there's most likely no chance with her right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone land behind him. He turns quickly wondering why his spider-sense didn't trigger when he saw who the person was appearing out the shadows. "Cat?"

The person was the cat burglar Black cat, who seem to have a look nervous instead of being angry. The last time these two met up it, Black cat became furious at Spider-man for not helping her to break her dad out of prison.

"Hey Spider." She said in a low tone. Spidey wasn't sure what was going on but he remember her saying that she wouldn't forgive him for what he did and kept his guard up just in case it was a trap. "So what brings you by on this beautiful night?" He asks her trying to keep things peaceful between the two.

Black Cat could tell at this point that he thought she was here to fight so she reveals a shy smile saying, "Spider you can relax, I'm not here to fight you but I do need to talk to you."

Spider-man wasn't fully convince but he knew his spider-sense would let him know if she try to do anything so he lighten up some to hear what she has to say. "Alright Cat. What did you want to talk about?"

Black Cat takes a deep breath before she explains her self. "I know I am the last person you would expect to see, especially how I told you I would never forgive the last time we saw each other. I regretted saying that after I found out the truth... I went to visit my father in hopes that he would help me find a way to break him out." Black Cat tries to fight the tears that wanting to come out as she continues.

"He told me everything about how he kill a innocent old man and that same night that's when you confronted him. I should have realized sooner when you acted completely different when you was around him and why you quickly refuse to help me break him out. When I found out the truth, he told me to be a better person then I was and to not follow his life style as a cat burglar. Afterwards I had to get away to process everything and that's when I realize I was wrong for treating you the way I did. So tonight I went to search for you to tell you face to face that I am sorry, so sorry and to ask for forgiveness. If you won't forgive I will understand and will never bother you again." At that moment, she couldn't fight her tears anymore as she starts crying. Spider-man comforts her by wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

He definitely wasn't expecting her to apologize when really she didn't do anything wrong for she just only reacted base on what she knew about. Deep down, he actually misses being around Black Cat. He enjoy the few times they had work together, it was just something about her that made him feel good about his self. Then his thoughts went to the night that she kisses him. At that time he was wearing the black suit and they just got done defeating Chameleon and he asks her why did she help him. She responds saying, "You really don't know?" and goes to kiss him who leaves him stun to where he didn't realize that she left because he was so into the kiss.

Since then he develop a crush on her but due to the fact that they rarely saw each other, he didn't know if she felt the exact same way as he did so he push those feelings to the side and now with him holding her like this he felt those feelings return and wonders could things work out between the two? He gently lifts Black cats face to look into her beautiful green eyes.

"Cat believe when I say this, I was never mad at you after the incident at the prison. You had nothing to do with what your dad did for that's between him and me. As far as you getting mad I understand because at the end of the day your dad means the world to you and I get being upset when you didn't know what was going on. So if it makes you feel better I do forgive you Cat... and besides you're to beautiful to stay angry at." Peter tells us which brings out a huge smile from Black Cat and hint of blush from his last comment.

"Thank you Spider, that really means a lot to me and you really think I'm beautiful?" She ask now wrapping her arms around his neck making him a little nervous as the two continue to look into eyes.

"Cat I always thought you was beautiful, I just get nervous around cause I'm not used to a beautiful women in a hot cat suit finding me attractive." Spidey explain to her blushing behind his mask.

"Even though we were on different sides, I always found you attractive and actually have a crush on you." Black cat confess to him making Peter's heart beat faster.

"Really because I have a crush on you too." Peter admits as well. With both of them telling the other how they feel, Black Cat lifts Peter's mask half way to kiss him. This time Peter wasn't to stun like last time and kiss her back passionately as the two enjoy the kiss that lasted as long as their first kiss had last.

Needing to breathe, the two love birds broke the kiss to catch their breath with Peter saying, "Wow." from how great that kiss felt.

Black Cat laugh softy at his response. "I know right! That kiss was dare I say it_ spectacular."_

Spidey smirk hearing her say that. "Oh that sounded spicy the way you describe it. So what happens now?" He asks with concern. Peter didn't want this to be just a one time thing for yes he was single but he would like things to be official between Cat and not just a friend with benefits type deal.

Black Cat in her heart wants to try a relationship with Spider-man, even find out about the man underneath the mask, but there was one thing that stopping her from making it happen. "Well I would like for us to be together but there's one thing I would like to happen before we make things official between us that you made not like."

"If you want me to steal that lion like ring that you saw during our first mission together then I can't do that." He told her with a laugh joking around.

Black Cat laughs at the joke remembering when they first had team up. "Oh no that's not it, and beside I been had stole that."

"Cat!" He yells with shock in his voice about not knowing about that.

"I'm sorry but hey that was the old me and I won't do again from here on out." She said giving him a pouty face to make him forgive and forget.

"Ugh fine but that pout look won't always work on me. So if not that then what I need to do." He asks curiously wondering what would she ask him to do that didn't involve stealing.

"Well..."

* * *

*At the Vault prison*

"Thank you for doing this. I know this would be the last thing you would do but it means a lot that you going through with this." Black Cat softy told Spider-man as the two gain access in the prison.

"Honestly if this was anyone else asking me to do this I would probably web their mouth shut in a instant but since he's your father I will do it for you." Spider-man assures her as the two sat in a private room waiting for her father to come in. Black cat ask Spider-man could he sit down with her father to let him know that they would begin a relationship with each other. She didn't care if he approves or not and really an average daughter wouldn't bother going through this process with their dad being in prison. In this case however her dad and Spider-man have very bad blood with each other and felt that the conversation would help her feel more comfortable being in a relationship with him. She see a officer escort her dad inside the room as he sits down with a scare look on his face seeing Spider-man again.

It took all that Spider-man had in him to not reach over and beat down the man who murders his uncle as he sat down across from them.

"Felicia I didn't expect you to return so soon especially not with Spider-man." Walter Hardy said in a calm tone.

Felicia held on to Spider-man's hand begin she begin. "We only came here to talk dad. You know I have feelings for him and I want to start a relationship with him, but out of respect I want you to know up front even if you don't approve. The least I can do is have you guys talk things out." Walter was somewhat surprise by this. He didn't think his daughter would go out the way to get his approval on dating Spider-man but on the other hand he can understand since she saw the tension he and the wall crawler had before. He needed to know what were Spider-man intentions for dating his daughter.

"Spider-man, I know you hate me so much for what happen and there's nothing I can do or ever do to make you change the way you feel. However I must know how do you truly feel about my daughter. Despite me in the prison I won't allow you to hurt her just because..." Spider-man cut him off when Spidey raise his free hand to stop him.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You are right I do hate you for what you did but in no way shape or form am I using Felicia just to get back at you. Keep in mind I wasn't even aware that you were her father when I met her so I already had feelings for her before I found that information out." He turns to look at Felicia who nods to let him keep going before turning back to her dad.

"I am here to tell you, with Felicia present, that I won't hurt your daughter and that I care for her deeply. You don't have to worry because she is in good hands." Spider-man answer him with confidence that Walter had no choice but to be impression at how he is standing up to him in a boyfriend meeting the girlfriend's dad type of way.

"Well that's all I need to hear and honestly Felicia I do approve." He told her with a small smile causing surprise looks to show on Felicia and Spider-man's face.

"Really dad?" Felicia asks with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Felicia if there is one thing I know is that if anyone can keep you on the path of good is this man right here. I can tell when you broke inside the prison when you found out he was here that he does make you happy so who am I to disapprove of your choice." He tells her. Felicia goes over to hug him even though she was still upset that her father kill someone.

_"Thank you dad."_ She whispers. After the hug she and Spider-man decides to leave, as Walter gets ready to go back to his cell.

_"Spider-man please take good care of her. She needs someone like you in her life that can bring her light and happiness. Something her own father can't do." _Walter said to his self before the officer escorts him out the room

After leaving the prison, Spider-man offers to take Felicia home since she felt comfortable with him knowing who she was behind her mask. As he web sling through the city with her holding on to him, Peter was in deep thought about having the conversation with Felicia dad. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him but it actually was a decent conversation the two had despite how Peter felt about him. He also thought about the fact that Felicia still doesn't fully understand why Spider-man had a person problem with her father so maybe it was time to really explain and try to make things official afterwards.

They finally made it to her house as Felicia notice he was pretty quite on the way here. "Everything alright because you wasn't your usual talkative self?" She asks rubbing his cheek.

"Yea just was thinking about tonight with meeting with your dad." He answers her.

"I understand, and can't thank you enough for you doing that Spider." She said giving him a strong hug.

He hugs her back but couldn't resist whispering in ear to say, "_Anything for you... Felicia."_

She actually like the way he call her by her real name and he when he calls her cat in her costume. "Well I better get inside." She said looking at her house and that's when Peter decides that this was the moment of truth.

"Wait Felicia there is something that I need to do as well before the night is over." Felicia looks back at him with curiosity as he continues. "Felicia the man your father kill was name Benjamin Parker."

Felicia tilts her head from hearing what she just heard. "That's right, I did my research after my dad told me about the incident. I think he had a nephew name Peter, and I was actually thinking about apologizing to him about what my father did."

Peter felt his heart jump when she said his name but he wasn't going to back down now. "Well Felicia, you actually already did." Felicia's eyes pop wide open as she watch Spider-man remove his mask revealing a face she seen before.

"I am Peter Parker. I debated on the way back that it was time you knew the truth before we became official. I would understand if you didn't want to because I didn't tell you before." He confesses to her. Everything right then and there made since to Felicia as to why Spider-man hated her father, her dad kill Spider-man's uncle. She didn't know what to say at that moment so she takes off her mask, runs at Peter, and kiss him strongly. Peter return the kiss back not expecting her to react this way. After this kiss he softy ask, "So I take it you still want to become official?"

"Of course! You trust me enough to show who you are and everything makes sense now. Actually I feel better about us being together Peter." She said as she pulls his face closer to her

Peter smile and simply say, "I glad you think so Felicia." As the two kiss one last time for tonight. They knew there would be a lot to talk about but right now the new couple will enjoy this special moment that they are having right now.

* * *

**Authors note: Been wanting to do a chapter base off the spectacular tv show for this series, which is one of my favorite spider-man cartoon show. Out of all the spider-man cartoon shows, I actually like the chemistry Spider-man and Black cat had the most for some reason. Unfortunately due to the show being cancel, we never get to see what would happen when the two meet up again. So this is how I would had wanted to happen and I felt like in this universe for the two to be able to grow as a couple Peter and Felicia's dad would need some type of closure. I almost thought about doing a series base off this chapter but I wouldn't want to be another writer who starts writing a spectacular spider-man season 3 story but either don't update for a long period of time or never finish so we will see what happens.**

**Clarification: I have been getting a few emails on me not doing a series on the chapter so I will say this, I wouldn't start the series now because it would slow updates but if enough people ask for it in the reviews, then I will definitely plan out a future story base off this chapter. Funny because I didn't expect that type of reaction when I had post this chapter up for I didn't think it was all that great haha.**

**The next chapter will be base off a another Spider-man show in a what if scenario do until follow,favorite, and review for it motivates me to update this series faster.**


	19. Counter-Earth's Black Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Counter-Earth's Black Cat**

_AU: This takes place in the Spider-man Unlimited TV show universe during EP: 6 my own version_

"A webbed porcupine, while a octopus and monkey trying to use me as a wishbone. If only I could get a nickel for everyone that's happen." Spider-man said to his self as he fights a gang when another member appears to fight him.

"Oh a rampaging rhino that's a new twist." Spider-man claims when out of nowhere a white catlike beast appears and trips the rhino beast giving Spidey the opportunity to take down the other beasts and web them up.

"It looks like you needed some help." The white catlike beast softy suggested. Her appearance reminded him of someone Peter knew put couldn't figure it out for she was a white cheetah with white/blonde hair, wearing a black cat suit, and green eyes. (Look up Dc cheetah to have an idea on how she looks)

"I actually could had handle it but its not everyday that you get rescue you by a beautiful snow cat lady who name I don't even know." Spidey said still trying to figure out who this creature was.

The cheetah like beast looks around the area before responding. "Lets take this conversation some where else where we won't be out in the open." She tells him, as Spider-man understood not wanting to deal with the High Evolutionary at the moment.

"Lead the way." With that said, Spider-man then follow the beast feeling impress with her skills and how fast she was as they made it to a quiet section in the city

_Little did they know, there was a certain hunter who watch the fight on a screen at a secret location and is now preparing to take Spider-man and his cheetah friend down for the High Evolutionary._

Spider-man follow the cheetah beast through the city and was pretty impress with her acrobat skills and how fast. In it a way it felt like he knew this beast, but at the same time has no idea how could he know her as they made it to a quiet section in the city. Once the two stop, the cheetah like beast brush a hair strain from her face to introduce her self. "Now that we are somewhere privative allow me to introduce my self my name is Felicia but I go under my nickname.."

"Black cat?!" Spidey blurts out realizing that this must be the counter-earths version of Black cat but unlike the Felicia hardy he knew, the counter earth Felicia is apart of the Bestial species that he learn about since being in counter earth.

A shock look appears on Felicia as he answer his question. "Um why yes, I guessing you heard of me by the news talking about how I support human rights/equality?"

"See the answer is yes and no. The no part is for that's not how I know you, considering I don't really watch the news here, which leads to the yes part. You know how I am not from this planet along with Jameson right?" Spidey ask getting a nod from Felicia in return.

"Correct from what I hear you came from somewhere else."

"Well back on my earth there is a Felicia Hardy that I know, who also took on being the Black cat, on my earth and we were pretty close." He began to explain causing Felicia's eyebrows to go up hearing about another her on a different planet. "Really? Do tell." She felt curious on knowing what the other her was like.

Spider-man went on to explain his version of Felicia Hardy how at one point he only knew Felicia as a classmate who he try to date but it didn't work out. Then he met Felicia's alter ego Black Cat and they became close and try to date but there was something Black cat needed to deal with that made them split. Down the road Spidey tells her that he happens to one-day figure out that Felicia and Black Cat were the same and how she got her powers.

Felicia was amaze by what she learns and how interesting knowing that Spider-man had history with her counter part. "Wow I wouldn't mind that version of me and that's interesting that you two dated at one time." She confesses her thoughts to him making Peter scratch the back of his head hiding his blush underneath the mask.

"Yea ha-ha, sometimes I wonder how far we could had gone but that's in the past just like my life on earth supposedly." He said in a low tone as Felicia picks up on his change in tone.

"Do you want to return there?" She asks hoping he would say no for some reason.

"Yea well sort of. You see before I arrive here on counter earth, people thought Spider-man had died because I rescue this person from a burning building, and I lied to this girl I was with saying I was going to stop being Spider-man but turns right around and leaves to find Jameson without telling her. So she probably doesn't want anything to do with me now." Spidey admits to her. Since being here, he has thought about staying on counter-earth and starting a new life here when he handles the High Evolutionary but his options are still open for returning to earth.

"I'm sorry Spider. If it helps the people here respects you for what you are trying to do including me." She said softy placing a hand on his shoulder.

Feeling her hand on his shoulder and hearing her say _Spider _made Peter remember the good times he had with Felicia on earth bringing a smile on his face. "Funny that's the nickname the other you used to call me."

Felicia shows a soft smile and said, "Nice to hear we have that in common. If it helps, I'm happy that you came when you did and helping out. This earth needs humans and creatures like me to come together and end this stupid war."

"I appreciate that Cat. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become you?" Spider-man asks feeling curious his self.

Felicia takes a deep breath before explaining to Spider-man her history. As a regular cheetah, the High Evolutionary use her along other with other Beastials for harsh experiments to create super Beastials but unlike Felicia the others where consider failures (know as Rejects that Spider-man will meet later on) while she became a super beastial, but before they made her completely evil she somehow escape and started her own crusade into stopping the High Evolutionary. She also know of the Rebellion but because she wasn't human and if they knew how she became to be, they could think that she was a spy so she decided not to personally join them.

"Oh dang, I shouldn't have asked." Spider-man said feeling guilty over hearing Felicia's rough past but she reassure him with a smile saying, "Don't be, for I haven't told anyone about my past but I trust you enough to tell you."

Peter smile at Black cat's response as he the two heard some commotion going on in the city.

"Looks like another fight between humans and beast is about to go down. *signs* Better go check it out." Spider-man said getting ready to swing into action

"You mind having some company with you?" Felicia asks coming to his side.

Spidey quickly thinks about it before answering. "Who am I to turn down a offer like that from the beautiful white cheetah. Grab on." Spider-man answers her. Felicia smiles as she wrap her arms around his neck from behind with Spider-man swings over to the direction of where he heard fights coming from.

They arrive to see some humans and beastials getting into fights with each other. Spidey and Felicia intervene in hoping to calm the situation but to no avail as they defend their selves against the attacks from both humans and beastials until they finally calm down and retreated. Karen, a member of the rebellion, arrive on the scene to help Spidey and to inform him about a bounty has been place on him and how a man name the hunter was looking to claim it. Spidey figures the hunter made had something to do with the city fight earlier and decides to go after him with Felicia's help. Before they left Karen questions Spider-man about Felicia's involvement with Spidey reassuring her that she is on there side but for some strange reason he felt a sense of jealously from Karen.

*Some time later on rooftop*

"So that human Karen is with that group call the Rebellion?" Felicia asks Spider-man as they search for the hunter.

"That's right, she's the part of the reason why I somewhat join them." Spider-man answers hers.

"She seems very fond of you." She said with a wink making Spidey laugh at the comment.

"Maybe but she so crushing on Jameson." He claims causing a surprise look form on Felicia's face.

"How would you know?" She ask base on seeing their interaction earlier.

"Just have a feeling in my gut." Spider-man answers her knowing despite how nice Karen has been to him he since more of chemistry between her and Jameson as for as romance goes.

"Oh you mean your spider-senses that you told me about?" Felicia asks remembering how Spider-man told her about his powers.

"Oh no that only occurs if I'm in danger. *spider-sense triggers* Like now!" Spider-man yells avoiding a dart coming at him but it ends up sticking Felicia's arm.

"Ugh." Felicia collapse from the effect that the dart had in it with Spider-man catching her before she fell down.

"Cat is you okay? Cat talk to me?" He check on her while talking the dart out of her arm to notice it had a certain scent to it.

"This dart has some type of drug in it but who made it? *spider-sense triggers* Spider-man, with Felicia in his arms, moves to avoid a chain of darts coming at the two. He turn to see a huge guy who had a outfit that reminds him of Kraven the hunter from earth, which he figures this is the counter-earth version.

"Hey web slinging is my trademark! I should sue." Spidey joke, setting Felicia down to fight the hunter.

"A wise hunter turns his own prey tricks to his own advantage." Kraven, with a net capture, goes to attack Spider-man only for Spidey to pounce on him.

"Oh a wise guy ey." Spidey attacks him but the hunter reverses his attack by kicking Spidey off of him and sending flying into a sticky trap he made. The hunter walks over to Felicia and picks her up to take her back to his lair.

"Hey animal hunter, let her go this is between you and me!"

"Ah but see your not the only prize that I aim to capture for this feisty cheetah will be a nice trophy to place in my line of accomplishments. If you want her you will have to play my game ha-ha. So long Spider-prey!" The hunter last said before throwing a smoke bomb and retreating. Spidey manages to get out of the trap with anger over kidnapping Felicia.

"You better be on your guard Hunter, because this prey just became the predator." Spider-man says out loud with an angry low tone.

*The Hunter's lair*

Spider-man finds the room that Felicia is in, and opens her mouth to give her some medicine to cure her the drug that the hunter's dart had in it. After a while, Felicia begins to open her eyes to see a familiar sight.

"Spider?" Felicia asks slowly starting to wake up and see Spider-man.

"Hey sleepy beauty. How you feeling?" Spidey answer as Felicia rubs her head.

"I feel much better now." She tells him remembering blacking out of nowhere.

"Good because I force hunter into giving me an antidote for whatever drug he put in you."

Felicia felt confuse for she didn't know what happen prior to now. "How did you mange that?"

Spider-man thought about telling how her how easy it was to find the hunter's lair and avoiding his traps thanks to his Spidey senses, and then fought Kraven and threaten him (to which even the hunter was pretty frighten by the threat) over going after people in his life. Yet he decides that a story for another and simply tells her, "Lets just say he will think twice before messing with someone I care about."

"You care about me?" Felicia asks trying to hide her blush. Unlike her earth counter part, this version of Felicia isn't as flirty and actually has shy moments when it came to being around Spider-man.

"Yes Felicia I do. Do you care about me?" He asks not realizing what he just asks her. Sure she reminding him of the other Felicia, in a beastial form, and he felt very attracted to her since he wasn't sure if things would work out between him and Mary Jane which made it difficult because part of him still wanted to try work things out with her and return to earth. Which is why the response Felicia gives him surprises him.

"Spider maybe in another time I will open that part of me to you, but I don't want to distract you from your mission to get back home. Though I will tell you it means a lot you saving me." She explains with a smile and rubs his facemask.

Spidey nods understanding what she meant. "Hey its what's I'm here for. Lets get you back home." She then holds on to him and web slings out of the lair. On the way back an idea pop in his head.

"So does that mean we will have teams up from here on out?"

Felicia actually wouldn't mind to team up with him and help take the fight to the High Evolutionary. "Well I still have a lot to learn, I know how to defend my self but not as much as a skill fighter as you."

"Please you give your not enough credit, but maybe I can help train you sometime while I'm here." Spidey suggest leading to Felicia to hold on him tighter and whisper, _"I would like that Spider."_

* * *

**In another time**

In been some time for Peter Parker being on counter earth. He somehow was able to stop the invasion that Venom and Carnage try to start on counter earth, and he made the decision to stay on counter earth for he one he felt more respected as Spider-man as well his life on regular earth pretty much is done. Though he couldn't deny that there was one other reason why he decided to stay on counter earth and he was going to confront that reason today. Before the symbiote invasion Spidey met a super beastial named Felicia, who goes by her nickname Black Cat but later change to Black Cheetah, and grew a bond to where he felt comfortable showing his face to her which went rather well and got the two to become closer then before. After the symbiote, invasion Peter felt that he should start a new life on counter earth for it has been awhile since he been on earth and was sure M.J wouldn't take him back at this point. Plus she could find someone who didn't have superhero duties and could live a normal life that he couldn't provide.

Peter's attention was now focus on the cheetah like beastial, which he was waiting to meet, and greeting him with a warm smile. "Spider nice to see you. Here to say goodbye?"

Peter shook his head before responding. "Actually I'm here to tell you I'm staying here on counter earth."

This brought excitement inside Felicia but she wanted to remain calm about the news. "Really? What made you decide?"

"I pretty much got used to staying here and I feel like since my role as Spider-man is done at my old home why not carry out my role here for great power comes great responsibility meaning I couldn't just give up being Spider-man if I went back." Peter explains to her.

"I see, I'm happy that you are sticking around for a while." Felicia notices that Peter walks closer and holds her hands softy.

He laughs at the sticking comment before saying, "I see what you did there. I will admit there's one important reason why I decided to stay. The main reason is because with staying and starting over, I would like for us to be together." This made Felicia nervous ten times over to where she gently lets go of his hands and turns from him, but not before Peter stop her by grabbing her arm in a calm matter.

"You told me once: In another time. Well, times are different. Everything has changed Felicia." Peter reminds her. He turns her to have her face him and could see her green eyes water a little.

"It just... I'm not human I am a beastial and not a regular one either. Why would you, a human, want to have a relationship with me?" She knew deep down that she would like a chance with Peter but felt because of who she was maybe he would be better off with someone else.

Peter wraps his arm around her waist before answer. "The reason for that is because I'm not looking at the physical hot cat body, I'm looking at the inside to see someone who wanted humans to live with beastials in peace, someone who fought beside me during the invasion, and someone who I really care for." The two look into each other eyes and share a small nice kiss.

Felicia holds on to Peter after the kiss. "Felicia?" He asks in soft tone with her answering. "We will figure out the details on how to make this work later, right now lets enjoy this moment." With that say the human and super beastial continue to enjoy the moment not thinking about the future but more on the present.

* * *

**Author note: This idea came from Fox Boss, going back and watching the show I was surprise they didn't have a Black Cat on counter Earth. So I figure why not give this chapter a go. This chapter took a little while since I had to re-watch some episodes to remember some the elements in the series (which reminded me that I ship Spidey/Karen in the show) and I figure the episode where Kraven appears would fit her debut well. My version of Black Cat made have the strength and speed thanks to the experience but she not as much as a skill fighter for she hasn't had the proper training like Animated series Black Cat, who got her training from her father. Also I wanted to stick with storyline of the show so I didn't have Spidey and Black Cat hook up in the first part because it wouldn't fully make sense, so I made the "In another time" part where they actually could.**

**Btw how did y'all guys feel about the Unlimited series, let me know in the review. Personally I thought the series was decent but because it was stop it really didn't fully bring out the potential that the show really had and I wish they had more counter-earth people from Spider-man's life but that's just me. There was even talk at one point introducing a counter earth Peter parker but gets taken over by Venom but Marvel comics stop that idea from happening cause they didn't want two Peters**

**Now to address the who lemon situation, I am not fully comfortable doing a lemons scene for one I'm not good at writing them yet and two I'm not to where I'm fully comfortable writing them but at some point I will be. If anyone wants to use this chapter as to use for an Unlimited story like you can but ask me first and let me know.**

**Lastly as far as the next chapter goes I really did not want to write it but oh well...**


	20. The Sensational Spider Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Felicity Parker aka The Sensational Spider Cat: The Next Avenger**

**_(The King and Queen Squeal)_**

_Takes place in the Earth-555326 universe_

It's been some time since Felicia Parker escapes with her daughter Felicity from being capture. At one point of time, she and her husband Peter were rulers of the symbiotes after Peter bonding with the venom suit and fallen into darkness. At that point, he infected Felicia giving her a symbiote suit and later married her thus being King &amp; Queen after defeating Eddie Brock. Together the two successfully rule over New York while in the process made a daughter together that supposedly was born with a symbiote inside of her thanks to both parents being bonded with symbiote at the time. One day the rebellion decided to attack their symbiote army unexpectedly causing Peter to teleport his wife and daughter away for he rather take the guilt and fall without dragging his family along with him, considering he started the invasion to happen.

Thanks to the device that Peter created just in case their plan for world domination backfire, Felicia successful travel to a random universe which cause the suit to detach its self off of her and die for reason Felicia didn't know. Without the powers of the suit, as well as being in a new world until her love comes back for her, Felicia would keep a low profile to protect their child.

One day Felicia had just got back from doing some stealing food for Felicity, she reverted back to her thief personal for the time being, only to realize that something seem off. Her cat like sense told her that an intruder is currently inside the place that she was staying in. Fearing for her daughter's life, Felicia quietly made her way inside to her room where she saw someone holding Felicity.

As soon as she was about to attack however, the person turn around to reveal a face that she completely stun Felicia.

"Hey honey. I finally found you two and if you were going to try to surprise, then I'm sorry for ruining it. You know how my spider-sense sometimes act though for them to activate it must was going to be a aggressive surprise." The familiar man jokes while putting Felicity back in her bed. Felicia begins to move slowly forward to the person with a shock look on her face.

"Pe... Peter? Is that really you?" She asks him nervously. He looks different for he wasn't wearing the Venom suit or any spider-man suit. He look to have facial hair and his hair is now slick back.

He tilts his head at her before responding. "Yes love its really me, though I kind of offended that you don't recognize me with out the Venom suit like that tells me a lot about our marriage I mean despite our evil times of being King and Queen of the symbiotes you can't recognize me without the mask?"" That did it for Felicia. After hearing the annoying humor, she runs up to him and kisses him allowing Peter to wrap his arms around her waist in the process. Before he got deep in the kiss, Felicia breaks the kiss and slaps him hard out of anger.

"Yo what was that for?" He question her rubbing his face, but quickly regret asking when he saw the hurt and anger coming from her face.

"Don't you ever do that again do you know you what you put me through!?" She couldn't fight back her tears anymore. It was hard for her to be away Peter for so long and not knowing what happen to him. She tries not to fear the worst but it was difficult at times not to.

Peter brings her body close to him to comfort her. He whispers, _"I'm sorry that I made you worry this long Felicia I'm truly am, but I'm back now and not going to leave you and our daughter ever again." _and softy kiss her forehead letting her cry out all of her emotions.

Once Felicia finish wiping her tears she looks in Peter's eyes for a minute, then jumps on Peter to wrap her legs around him strong body, and starts kissing him again but with more passion. Peter, surprise by her action but catches her regardless, kisses her back and gets on top of her by gently laying her on her bed. With the emotion of missing each other being release, Felicia takes off Peter's shirt and in return he removes her top as the reunited former King and Queen of the symbiotes take part in a make up for lost time session with each other.

* * *

*Later that night*

"So what happen, how come it took you this long to reach us and where's your symbiote suit?" Felicia asks in concern. Her and Peter had just got done making love to each other and now currently cuddling in the others arm. However in the back of Felicia's head, the questions of what happen to her husband when she left him to protect their daughter.

"You was thinking about me in the suit during hot spider-cat time? Funny so was I." Peter responds with sarcasm. Her knew they were going to need to address what has happen but he didn't expect the conversation to take place at this very moment when he just got back.

She gets on top of him to give him the "Do not try me Peter Parker" glare which Peter quickly says, "Relax crazy lady I was joking. Well I guess there is no point in stalling when it comes to my disappearance." Felicia face softens as he sits up and begins to explain his story.

"Once you got transported to well I guess here, I had to fight X-23 who was really piss about me killing Logan which I wasn't surprise. Not one word came from her mouth when she saw me so I already knew that using the, "I seen the error in my ways" tactic wouldn't work. So during the massive somehow they were able to fix that device The Tinkerer made to remove the symbiotes off of everybody and activated causing everyone we infected to lose the symbiote."

"Do you think that's why I lost my suit as well?" After hearing her husband story, Felicia figure that could be the link to why she no longer had her symbiote since in the world she came from the symbiotes were officially destroyed.

Peter shook his head not really sure his self. "It's a possibility but I'm not completely sure if that is the reason why. Back to my story even though I lost the power of my Venom suit, I still had to deal with X-23 for she was looking for blood not me getting put to prison and thanks to her my handy teleportation machine got broken. At that point I had to find a way to escape because I couldn't find it in me to kill her nor would I have the strength to fight off the rebellion yet I was running out of options."

Felicia notices that Peter face expression change to sadness before he continues. "X-23 was going for the kill because of my weaken state, however Moon Knight intervene and held her off allowing me to escape. I still can't understand why he chose to help after all the mess I call but I am thankfully that he had help me when he could have left me to died. "

"Oh my god Peter..." She begins to rub his hand for comfort as he kept going.

"Yea... When I had found somewhere to lay low I went straight into fixing my device but what made the process long was having to find parts to replace the broken ones and since I still was on a run from Shield they made it very challenging for me." He goes for his bag to reveal a different costume that he had made. (The unlimited costume without the cape)

"Luckily I still had this at my old place. This suit allows it and me to be invisible at times somewhat help me get out of certain situations. Felicia when I tell you getting back was rough it was, but what kept pushing not to give up is accepting that when I find my family it would had been worth it."

Felicia kiss him softy on the lips showing a small smile afterwards. "That's why I couldn't give up on you because I knew my amazing husband would find his way back to his family."

"Well it feels good knowing I have a wife like you then, but seriously thank you for not giving up on me for it means a lot. So now I told my story its time to hear what you been up to." Peter smirk as Felicia gets her self together to explain her side of the story.

"When you sent us away, your machine took us to this universe. Since I'm not aware of exactly know how to use the time travel device to try to find you, I decided to just lay low and adjust living here until you came back to me. In order for me to adjust, I had to search around and find out what's different in this world and revert back to my cat burglar persona to survive. Apparently I found out that there is no version of us in this world and supposedly 6 out of 10 members of the Avengers were wipe out by something call Ultron 6 years ago, who still exist." Felicia explains with Peter mouth dropping from what he had heard.

"Wow a world without Spider-man, Black Cat, and a world without the avengers? That's unheard of! If this Ultron took out some of earth's mightiest heroes then that's one dangerously foe." Now part of him wanted to fight this Ultron now before anyone else got hurt, but the other side to him thought lack the confidence since for a while he had rely on the Venom suit for extra strength and power for he would most likely get kill taking on something like Ultron.

"Yes love. I would have tried to make a stand but obviously I can't fight this Ultron on my own since I don't have access to the symbiote suit. Then there's the protecting Felicity situation, which at this point I'm not even sure if she has the symbiote inside of her, and she's to young to be doing anything as far as fighting goes." Felicia finishes her story.

Peter crosses his arms at her not approving her idea on taking on Ultron by herself when she had Felicity to worry about. "I would have been piss if you had try to fight Ultron by your self what if you got kill or.."

"What happen with great power comes great responsibility?" Felicia questions him cutting off what he had to say. She was little shock by his response for back in the day he would always tell her that phrase when it came to impossible odds.

"Felicia its not that I'm down playing your ability, but if you are telling me that 6 Avengers died by this thing then obviously you alone and even with me combine can't take on something like that." He gets up and walks over to the bed that his daughter was laying in to pick her up and hold her. Seeing his daughter again reminded him of the one decision that he made if he saw the two loves of his life again.

"Which is why at this moment since our titles of king and queen are over, as well as no longer have access to our symbiote suits, Spider-man and Black cat is done and we need to start planning for the future."

"What? Did you miss the part on when I told you there are no us in this world. We can still try to make a difference here." Felicia argues still not believing the words that are coming out of Peter's mouth.

"Your right we can make a difference but as parents we needs to focus on our daughter, for when she gets a certain age we need to train her so if anything happens to us she can start a new legacy that is light and not darkness like we cause. If it turns out she does carry a symbiote still inside her, we need to train her how to use it for good and not be influence to do evil things." Peter tells her feeling confident by the decision.

Felicia lowers her head before asking, "So we suppose to just stop doing our hero duties?"

With Felicity in one arm, Peter walks over to his wife and lifts her head up to him. "Felicia lets be real, for a long time now we had stop doing our hero duties. The fact that we get to start over is a blessing and we need a fresh start but not with our hero persona. That time has past for us but our daughter she will grow and be the hero that we will be proud of."

"I just want to redeem our selves and I don't want everything to be put on our daughter." Felicia confesses trying to fight her tears thinking of the evil they had cause the past year.

"I know Felicia, I am not a fan of team hide when that monster is out there, but if something happens to us Felicity won't make it on her own that's why we need to put our old lives to the side so our daughter can be ready. I will promise you this, Ultron will be stop somehow some way if it means all three of us have to take it down when the time comes." Hearing this Peter Parker made Felicia feel better about the decision. He is right that they need to survive for their daughter, which means not being reckless.

Though they were having a serious moment she couldn't resist saying, "I told you before Mr. Parker to don't make promise that you can't keep."

Peter rolls his eyes as he responds saying, "Oh but you should remember Mrs. Parker, those are the best kinds of promises I like to make." The marry couple share a nice kiss feeling thinking about how things in the future will be better because they got each other.

* * *

*Six years later*

_After spending 6 years of living normal lives while in the process prepare their daughter for a future in this universe, Peter and Felicia have gotten somewhat older and was pretty satisfy of how far Felicity has come with her training. Turns out she didn't have the symbiote in her after all for Felicity has her father's fighting style while having her mom's personality with slight humor at times._

_The day finally came when Peter and Felicia were watching the news to see Ultron make his move against surviving Iron man and Hulk and sees that a group kids were out helping in the fight. Peter and Felicia look at each other and realize that it was time to return to action one more time. They then see Felicity pull out each of their costumes (Hers would look like the Mangaverse suit but instead of the book bag, she wears a black leather jacket and haves crawls) and nods while putting their suits on._

_Today will be the day that Felicity Parker takes her first step at becoming a hero like her parents, soon to being apart of the next generation of the Avengers, and lastly even when its time for her parents to leave they will be together and feeling proud that Felicity will start a new legacy for the Parkers in this universe as she will fight on the side of good as **The Sensational Spider Cat**._

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope some of y'all are happy who have asked for a squeal ha-ha. I decided however for this chapter to be for their daughter because since technically they don't exist in this universe, and the fact that the marry couple lost their symbiotes, they would want to retire and spend their life together but more importantly prepare their daughter for the future so she could have a bright one instead of a dark one that her parents had cause in one universe. The reason why I went with Spider-cat is because Felicity would want to use a name that will resemble her father, (who was Spider-man thus having Spider in the name) her mother (Black cat which is where the cat part comes in), and the sensational is just so she will have her own theme.**

**Sorry if you were expecting something different but hey this chapter was originally not on the list of chapters that I had planned and this will be the last chapter of King and Queen. Yes I know the six years part wasn't long but again that would be more of me actually writing a story then to try to write that who part in a one shot. However if anyone wants to use this chapter and my Felicity Parker as a story, then just ask me and I will let you use it to anyone who is a fan of the new kid avengers.**

**The next chapter will be my last what if Web of shadows story and that take places after the anti-hero ending. Remember Favs, Follows, and reviews help make me update faster.**


	21. I love you more then her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

As of today 4/27/15 is my birthday, turn 22 today woooo

**_Contains Spider-man Web of Shadows ending spoiler... you have been warn_**

**I love you more then her..**

_"Hello there. Sorry I miss you, you know the drill."_ the voice of Mary Jane coming from her voice mail as Peter tried to call her only quickly getting voicemail.

"I know you there, and I know you won't pick up. I just hope you understand one day that the reason why I made the choices that I chose was because I was so desperate to win. I just wish I had the strength to do what was right. Lastly about Felicia... I'm sorry." Peter then hung his phone with a heavy sigh as he made his way to his next destination.

Though he was heavily under the influence of the symbiote during the symbiote invasion, Peter mange to activate the device to permanently cure everyone who was infected and was able to defeat Venom, who sacrifices his self during the final battle. At this point, while Shield did their best to help fix the damage in New York, Peter decided to take personal time off as Spider-man to handle an important matter. During the symbiote invasion Peter had a choice to make between helping Felicia, after their fight when get got infected, or leaving with Mary Jane. Thanks to the strong influence of the suit he chose to help Felicia thus giving her a more control symbiote form while making M.J upset and hurt. After attempting to apologize to Mary Jane, Peter made his way to Felicia's penthouse to deal with what happen between the two.

* * *

*At Felicia's Penthouse*

He knocks on the back door on her balcony feeling nervous that she like M.j wouldn't want to see him. She then appears wearing a white bathrobe and slightly open the door to hear Peter ask, "Hey made I come in?" To his surprise she open the door letting him in.

"Sure *lets Peter in* though I figure you would be checking on red head." She answers as Peter takes his mask off to scratch the back of his head.

"Yea we pretty much are over to where she has noting to say to me." He tells her while siting down with Felicia sitting beside him feeling concern.

"Really? That's odd consider you did save the city again. Why wouldn't she want to talk to you?" Felicia asks feeling surprise about what she just heard.

"Well basically while wearing the symbiote, I allow its dark influence to take over and make decisions that I'm sure she is not proud of." Peter answers in a low tone as he thought about some of the choices he made in hopes of stopping Eddie.

"Like giving me my own symbiote suit?" Felicia wasn't upset with some of Peter's actions and in a weird way felt honor that he chose to help her so she can stop Venom beside him.

"If you want to get straight to the point yea that pretty much was the deal breaker." Peter answers her while scratching his head.

A confuse expression on her face appear as Felicia ask, "Then why not explain it was that it was the symbiote that chose it instead of you?" Peter knew this was the moment of truth to finally let out the emotions he had for Felicia to come out and hope that she would accept him as both the man and as Spiderman.

"Felicia, for me to tell her that would be a lie. I did that because when I said I need you... I meant that." He lifts his head up to face her.

"Wait what?" Felicia began to feel heart beat faster as Peter takes a deep breath and explain his feelings.

"The suit made had a strong influence but I still had a choice to decide between you and Mary Jane and honestly I wouldn't go back and change that choice. When I first saw you came back at the fat guy's tower, I wanted to hold back my feelings but it was hard the more I was around you. I thought maybe just a little fun with you would snap me out of it but it only made the deep feelings I have for you grow to where I started to lose my connection with M.J." Peter holds her hands gently for comfort and looks into her beautiful green eyes before continuing.

"Then the moment I found out you bonded with a symbiote, I became so worry because I didn't want to hurt you as we fought which was very hard. Which led to moment where I had to choose and I watch you pass out at the moment I didn't need the symbiote to reveal that I love you.. even more than Mary Jane. That's why I made the decision and I had call M.J to tell her I'm sorry for the hurt that I cause you but to be up front and tell her I want you."

At this point Felicia didn't know what to say, for Peter Parker not Spider-man just confess his feelings for her while admitting he had stronger feelings for her then the red head. Deep down she had hope to one day to renew the relationship that the two had but always felt that he would never leave Mary Jane until the invasion happen where she saw a glimmer of hope.

Peter, after confessing, felt a huge weight lifting off his shoulder though there was one major thing that he needs to address before things could even work between him and Felicia. "Now the only thing that concerns me is that you like Spider-man more and I need to tell you that Peter Parker comes with the package, so if you can't accept the two then I can't..." Felicia puts her finger on Peter's mouth while looking into his eyes. After a few seconds the two share a nice quick passionate kiss.

When the kiss stop Felicia goes on to say, "I know I said in the past that like I like Spider-man more, but to have another chance with you I'm willing to love both Spider-man and you Peter Parker. You have no idea how much everything you said means to me and now that I have this chance and despite how us end up happing this time, there's no way I'm messing up what we have again." This made Peter feel even better that Felicia was going to try to love him and Spider-man, something that kept their relationship from working in the past.

A smirk appears on Peter's face at that moment. "I'm sorry I think I have gone death, but did Felicia Hardy aka the sexy Black cat just say she was willing to love boring old Peter Parker?"

"Yes I did." She answer not knowing what Peter was taking the conversation but was caught off guard when he starts kissing her neck the way she like it.

_"Well you know they say action is better then words, so I would love to see how you are going to prove that cat lady."_ He whisper softy in her ear as Felicia bit her lip.

"Oh I can prove it now if you like?" She said trying to hold back the huge smile that was forming on her face. She was then pick up by Peter being taken to her bed. Peter lays her down to have her remove her bathrobe to reveal her black bra and panties. He then begins to kiss all of her body back to her mouth to kiss her again leading to Felicia gently biting his lips as well as rubbing pants where she felt his manhood.

"It seems like someone's eager." Felicia jokes while undoing Peter's pants.

"How can I not be when I got hot white hair babe, although I don't think you handle my spider-strength in the bedroom." Peter claim leading to Felicia to wrap her legs around him.

"*purrs* we just have to see then lover." For Peter and Felicia this would be the first time where the sex wasn't just casual sex, this time the two will make love to each other.

* * *

*Later that evening*

Peter and Felicia went on to make love to each other which seen to had gone on for a very long time thanks to their stamina, especially Peter's. Afterwards the couple took a nap with Peter waking up before her thinking did he make the right choice restarting a relationship with Felicia. He came to the conclusion that considering that things are pretty much over between him and M.J and that she would be better off not being with him since her life would be in less danger with out his enemies coming after her.

Felicia on the other hand could protect her self and understood him more at times. Yea they had their differences when it came to his role as Spider-man, but that didn't stop her from coming to his aid when he needed it. Plus she had her moments where she actually listens to him and just is there for him instead of nagging about how he lives his life.

Peter snap out of his thoughts as Felicia starts to wake up and holds Peter close. "*mmm* that was amazing..." Felicia claim in a tired like tone.

Peter love how beautiful she looks lying down beside him, but he couldn't resist to joke asking, "Amazing for a Parker?" which earn him a playful shove.

"Oh hush you." They both laugh until Felicia grabs his hands tightly and look at his eyes to ask, "So what happens now as far as the superhero life goes?"

"What do you mean Felicia?" Peter questions her back, not sure on what she is referring to.

"Even though the invasion is over, not everyone will look at us heroes especially when they see you around me." Felicia expresses her guilt for some of the actions she had made. She wants to try continuing to make a difference as Black cat but wasn't sure if Peter would want to be seen public during their hero duties.

Peter however reassures her by lifting her head up to face him. "True and I will admit I kind of question myself on if I should even bother still being Spider-man after what I had done, but at the end of the day I have to remember I didn't just be Spider-man for approval of people, but I did it because its my responsibility. So consider this is my.. well our road to redemption as a heroes." He then leans to her face and kiss her softy with Felicia retuning the kiss feeling much better inside.

"In that case, we are not just officially a couple, but we are officially back as a team so you are not going through this road alone." Felicia said with a smile.

"I couldn't think of a better cat lady to travel this road with." Peter joke as he lays back down so he could get more sleep since it was pretty late.

"Keep that mind set bug boy." Felicia jokes back and leans her head on his shoulder so she could go back to sleep as well.

"I will...*the couple begin to go back to sleep until Peter wakes back up for a second* Felicia?" He asks seeing if she was up.

"Yes?" She said feeling her self-going to sleep.

"I love you." He softy said making Felicia smile as she went to sleep but not before saying, "I.. I love you too Peter." The couple rest knowing that although things will be different, as long as they have each other, they can make it though the tough times ahead.

* * *

**Authors note: The last web of shadows chapter I will be doing in this series. The reason I wrote this one is because not a lot of people have wrote a web of shadows story that takes place in this ending (The ending where though Spider-man got rid of the suit he tries to call M.J only for her not to answer because of certain choices that you make.) So this chapter is pretty much base on the choice to save Felicia instead of leaving with Mary Jane and if you think about it, its pretty much the alternate version (or what if) of the king and queen story. Now as far as the next chapter goes...**

**_*Spoiler alert* THE NEXT CHAPTER FEATURES YOURS TRULY THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH DEADPOOL!_**

**Me: Seriously?! You couldn't let it be a surprise?**

**_Deadpool: What's the fun in that? Plus it's about time you put me in something other then different worlds different destinies (which you sooo gave up on)_**

**Me: We are not getting into that right now. Since you reveal that information you at least got to give your fans something to be surprise about so you can't say what the chapter will be about.**

**_Deadpool: Oh I can keep a secret just this once but speaking of secrets, it no secret that my movie has an official release date now and y'all need to go see when it comes out maybe convince Fox to team up with Disney so I can be apart of the infinity wars._**

**Me: I'm ending the chapter now before he goes way to far and I end up regretting my decision.**


	22. The Deadpool show

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**The Deadpool show: NeoTyson with special guests Interview**

_In a universe made for Deadpool where anything goes and anything will be said_

**Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman, fanfic writers all of ages don't adjust your screen because its finally time for the show you all been waiting for... The Deadpool show!

*Crowd roar with cheers*

**Deadpool:** Thank you Thank you oh you all to kind. I tell you what it feels good knowing that not only do I have my own movie coming next year but also I get my own talk show on the popular site known as.

*Crowd gives a standing ovation for Deadpool*

**Deadpool: **Now settle down settle down, for my guest on this show is one who has made a small name of his self in the fanfiction world. So everyone lets give a warm welcome to the author behind the popular Spider-man/Black cat one-shot series, The Spider and The Cat, NeoooooooTysonnnn!

*Crowd gives a warm welcome to NeoTyson as he makes his way on to the stage. Deadpool offers a hand shake but NeoTyson ignores it as they both sit down*

**Deadpool:** Welcome Neo to the first ever addition of my show.

**NeoTyson:** Thank you for agreeing to have me on here considering we don't see eye to eye often.

**Deadpool:** That is very true but maybe if you update your stories most often we might not have these problems.

*Crowds laughs at Deadpool's joke*

**NeoTyson:** All right don't forget whom I can always change your role in that certain storyline.

*Crowd oooo*

**Deadpool:** Why so serious? Anyways since you are now here, you could take the time now to tell the fans about your self.

**NeoTyson:** Oh right. Well my name…

**Deadpool:** but why would I do that when you can easily go on his profile to find out that information.

*Crowds laughs along with Deadpool while NeoTyson gives off a fake laugh*

**Deadpool:** Anyways lets get to real reason why I invited you on my show to talk about "The Spider and The Cat" and how it seems to be the most popular compare to the other content that you have on your page.

*Crowd claps for NeoTyson*

**NeoTyson:** Thank you and yes it has been pretty fun writing different one shots base on my all time favorite paring.

**Deadpool:** Oh trust me I know you are having fun since you put more focus on your stories that involve that paring compare to your other stuff like dare I say it Different world Different destines.

*Crowd ooooo*

**NeoTyson:** Look here you just mad because that's the only story that I have you feature in. For your information, I haven't updated that story in a while due to the fact that it is not one of my strongest stories that I have made. However if I get enough support on it, then I will continue but until then I'm going to need for you to be somewhat patience with me. Deal?

**Deadpool:** Ugh fine but at least have me in another future story of yours I mean I am positive that the fans would like to see that right?

*Crowd is dead silent*

**Deadpool:** Well **** you to audience, but lets get back to main topic at hand.

*Crowd laughs at Deadpool*

**NeoTyson: **Yeaaa but the whole idea of me doing the one shot series for Spider-man and Black cat came from one day I was trying to search for stories of the two and realize lately not a lot of people have been writing stories about them. So I though hey why not do a series of the two that show different moments and multi universe of them and get those who like the paring to write stories of the couple again.

*Crowd claps for NeoTyson*

**Deadpool:** Interesting and I'm sure the fans who follow the story appreciates you doing that especially during that time period when Spidey/Ms. Marvel stories were popping out of no where.

*Some people yells that Spider-man/Ms. Marvel is better all day*

**Deadpool:** Hey Hey security do your job and get them people out of here.

*Crowd laughs out of control*

**NeoTyson: **Don't be like that I like the couple as well they can stay.

**Deadpool:** Well I'm not a fan of the paring while you are on the show. Security get them out here!

*Security removes the fans from the building causing the crowd and NeoTyson to boo him. Deadpool pulls his weapons out which shut the crowd up*

**Deadpool:** Now that we got rid of them hecklers and I brought back control to my show, as what were you saying?

*NeoTyson blinks before continuing*

**NeoTyson: **Oh yea though I like the paring as well, but man that was one crazy time period where a bunch of stories were coming out concerning that couple which not to mention that was also part of my motivation with the series was to have a friendly war against Spidey/Ms. Marvel on fanfiction which included making a community page fill with Spider-man/Black cat story call "Spider-man and Blackcat: The Spider &amp; The Cat Thief" if you want to find it on the site, and my one shot series going against Reborn Dark Phoenix one shot series which if you are a fan of Spidey/Ms. Marvel definitely go check out his page.

*Deadpool points his sword at NeoTyson*

**Deadpool:** No promoting others while on my show unless I say so.

*NeoTyson nods his head nervously as Deadpool puts his sword back*

**Deadpool:** I would like to take this moment to properly promote Reborn Dark Phoenix one shot series which if you are a fan of Spidey/Ms. Marvel definitely go check out his page and also because he actually uses me in his stories.

*Crowd laughs and gives an ovation to Deadpool with NeoTyson looking dumbfounded*

**Deadpool: **Now word on the site is that your one shot series is coming to end soon. Is that correct and why would you stop when it's getting this much popularity?

*Crowd goes aw in a sad tone*

**NeoTyson:** Those rumors are correct and that is a good point, why would I stop. The answer is because originally my plan was to keep going for a long period of time but I feel like I not getting as much of reviews as I first did which makes me think okay either people are getting burn out or they just not interested. Even my self is getting kind of burned out writing the series. So right now the series is looking to close at the 26th chapter and I'm not taking anymore request because I got the few left that I want to do.

**Deadpool:** With all that said, is this the last we are going to see you write anything concerning your favorite spider-man paring?

*Crowd chants No No No*

**NeoTyson:** Funny you ask that Wade, if I can you that..

**Deadpool:** Hell no my name is Deadpool.

*Crowd laugh at Deadpool's response*

**NeoTyson:** Okay Deadpool, because I have exciting news for the audience and everyone who is following the series. If you notice on my page I accidently leak one chapter to my future long term project of my long term story call "Spider-man TAS: NeoSpider-man"

*Crowd goes woooooo*

**NeoTyson:** Which is my own take of the animated series and which heavily feature Spider-man/Black cat, but that's all I can say about the project because its going to be up to reviews to see this project officially start.

*Crowd gives NeoTyson and ovation from hearing the exciting news*

**Deadpool:** Whoa for me to supposedly know everything that's going to happen I did not see that coming. Now if only in that story a certain anti-hero could at least make a guest appearance in the story you know someone who is funnier then Spider-man?

**NeoTyson:** I don't know if I can agree on that last part considering you be breaking so many walls, but I am considering letting you in the story.

*Crowd claps Deadpool jumping up and down like a little kid*

**Deadpool:** See I knew I like you for a reason.

**NeoTyson:** Well if you like that news then you all will be blown away when you hear this one. You see there's this one chapter in the series that a lot of people wanted me to do a series on and I cant fully remember the title at the moment but it had something to do with _Spectacular?_

*Crowd and Deadpool go crazy while NeoTyson look around feeling amaze*

**NeoTyson:** That's right I can't confirm when it will come out, but once the one shot series is over I can confirm I will begin making plans to make my Spectacular Spider-man series base on what happen in the Spectacular chapter.

*Crowd and Deadpool go crazy once again*

**Deadpool:** Your just full of surprise today on my show Neo even you got me excited while me and Web head have a love/hate friendship.

**NeoTyson:** Hey surprises bring in ratings and reviews don't they?

**Deadpool:** That's one thing we both can agree on that's why you, the audience, and the fans are going to like the surprise I have in store for you today.

*Crowd begins to look confuse along with NeoTyson*

**Deadpool: **Trust me none of you all would have saw this one coming but before I get to the major surprise that will beat Neo's here, do you have any future projects you want to let anyone know of because when this surprise come you are not going to want to talk about your self.

**NeoTyson:** Well for those who not fully following my page, I have some future stories coming out for my Spider-man untold love series which next part being Spider-woman. Speaking of Spider-woman (Jessica Drew) I also have two stories of her Spider-man coming out with one of them featuring Ben Reilly so look out for that.

*Spider-man/Spider-woman fans cheer*

**NeoTyson:** Also if any of you are Arrow fans I'm considering put out some Arrow content on my page so I still going over plans for that.

*Arrow fans cheer*

**NeoTyson:** Lastly I am creating two O.C that will sort of take place in the Netflix Defenders storyline so look out for that as the TV shows gets released and that's much it remember to favorite, follow, and review and I will keep giving out content.

*NeoTyson fans cheer heavily*

**Deadpool:** There you have it folks NeoTyson you just stay right there because when get back from commercial break I will bring out my major surprise to the stage so don't go anywhere we will be right back.

*Audience stands up and cheers*

**NeoTyson:** Wait a minute we have a commercial break?

* * *

*Back from commercial break with the audience clapping and cheering*

**Deadpool:** Okay everyone we literally back from commercial break when we left off we had interview session with NeoTyson here about his Spider-man and Black cat series and what future plans he has in store for us. By the way is it's a great day to be Spider-man/Black cat fans wouldn't you all agree.

*Crowd and NeoTyson agree*

**Deadpool:** Well today it's really a great day to be fans of the couple because for my surprise to all of you and even you NeoTyson, I had a great meeting with Madame Web in a universe that I can go in since I can break 4th wall and I must say it was very very nice meeting if you catch my meaning

*Crowd and NeoTyson make disgust expressions realizing what he meant*

**Deadpool:** and she agrees to allow me to bring two very special guests. Ladies and Gentleman, its with great pleasure that I introduce to you and shout out to AzureSpider go check out his page to learn more about my guests from Earth 761, where they are happily married, I give you Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy Parker who also go by Spider-man and Black cat!"

*Crowd goes nuts while NeoTyson mouth drop open wide as Peter Parker and his wife Felicia Parker appear and wave to the crowd. Deadpool shakes Peter's hand and gets turn down a hug from Felicia but the two embrace NeoTyson with a friendly hug as they all sit down waiting for the crowd to cool off*

**Deadpool:** Welcome to the show you two glad you could make it I feel like its been a long time since we seen each other.

**Felicia:** Thank you for having us and that because I cant recall the last time we actually hung out.

*Crowd laughs at Felicia joke*

**Peter:** I have to admit this is pretty nice gig you got going here shoot I'm surprise you even have an audience.

*Crowd laughs harder from Peter's joke*

**Deadpool:** Ha Ha lets save some of the jokes to yours truly. Anyways Neo you have been quiet since these two came out I mean what's up how you feeling?

*Peter and Felicia turns to see a speechless NeoTyson*

**NeoTyson: **What is there to say I mean I am sitting right next to my favorite marvel heroes together and it's a honor just to be in the same room as the two…

*Crowd awww as NeoTyson takes a min to breathe with Peter patting his back*

**Deadpool:** a very emotional moment that we all are seeing right now everyone. While Neo gets his thoughts together, tell me Mr. and Mrs. Parker how do you two feel about NeoTyson's quest to make Spidey/Black Cat popular in the fanfiction world?

**Peter: **Well Neo its actually a honor that you are taking the effort to do that. We weren't aware of the fanfiction universe until recently and it's pretty cool that you and others have written stories about us together.

**Felicia: **Peter and me really appreciate the love you are giving us though your series and creating a community that allows fans to read stories of us together. From what I can tell in your universe apparently they still want my love to be with Mary Jane.

*Spidey/Black cat fans boo*

**NeoTyson:** Mine thing is there's nothing wrong with the paring but in my universe the couple has really over stayed their welcome like now they have a comic coming where Peter and M.j get remarry and its like are you trying to force people to think that she's the only women for Peter?

**Peter:** Well hey that's why we got fanfic writers like you who reminds the fans that's not the case and hopefully if your plan is to become a writer that you will make it big time and who knows maybe you can write your own official comic that involves us.

Felicia: Definitely if that does happen rest assure we will check it out but until then we just keep an eye out for your currently series and future stories.

*Fans cheers seeing NeoTyson shake hands with Peter and Felicia*

**NeoTyson:** Thank you Peter and Felicia that means a lot coming from you both.

**Deadpool:** I like this interaction going on but of course I have to get some questions before you guys have to leave. First question for Peter, how did you know that Felicia was the right woman for you to make her your wife?

**Peter: **Well of course in my universe for those who don't know Mary Jane died so you can only imagine with me losing her and Gwen that it would be hard to find love again. As Felicia and I reconnected, I couldn't hold back the feelings that I had for her and I fell back in love with her until one day I decided to pop the question and she said yes.

*Crowd awws and cheers as Felicia kiss Peter's lips*

**Deadpool: **Very touching… NOT!

*Crowd boos at Deadpool*

**Deadpool:** Yo I was just joking sheesh where is the sense of humor from you people. Now Felicia as some of us know in most universes you and Peter here haven't exactly have the best relationship considering you prefer the Spider over the man, you rather he wear the black suit then the typical red &amp; blue costume, and before you became the hero that you are today you was a cat thief. Therefore my question for you is why should we believe that you are good for Peter?

*Crowd boos harshly at Deadpool*

**NeoTyson:** Don't you think that's a bit much for a question?

**Peter:** Felicia you don't have to answer that lunatic question.

**Deadpool:** Hey I'm not trying to be a bad guy here I'm just asking a question.

**Peter:** Frist off your really not trying to be a good guy right now and second if she doesn't want to answer the question..

**Felicia:** Don't worry love I got this.

*Crowd gets excited to see what Felicia has to say*

**Felicia: **Now look here Wade..

**Deadpool:** Correction my name is…

**Felicia:** I could give a rats *** what you call your self.

*Crowd cheers for Felicia as Deadpool shuts up from the out of no where comeback of Felicia Parker*

**Felicia:** All that you said its true, for at one point I wanted just Spider-man but that's because I was acting immature at the time. Eventually I was able to get the man behind the mask known as Peter Parker and I realize that even though he's not always Spider-man, as Peter he is a sweet, smart, shy but in a cute way, caring, protective man that I have ever known who help me change my ways and made me the better person that you see now. As he wife I will do everything I can for him and always be by his side like Bonnie &amp; Clyde for like I always tell him, I will always be there for my man.

*Crowd gives standing ovation along with NeoTyson. This makes Deadpool pull out his sword*

**NeoTyson:** When you think about it, no ones perfect and I can speak for the people who are fans of you two together are happy that you can see Peter as both man and Spider and that you two are happy together.

**Peter: **He's right and I think we needed to go through what we been through to get to this point as far as our relationship goes. I would do it all again if it means being with you forever. I love you Felicia Parker.

**Felicia: **I would do it all over again as well and I love you two my amazing Peter Parker.

*The couple kisses again but this time Deadpool gets up from his seat with his sword in his hand*

**Deadpool: **Well that's all well in good and all but see you must of miss the part that this is my show and no one makes me look bad on my show crazy cat lady.

*Deadpool pushes a button that drops a cage on the crowd so they can't get leave causing them to panic*

**NeoTyson:** Deadpool calm down, you started it with asking that rude question and Felicia just so happen to finish it.

**Deadpool:** No **** you Neo I had enough of all you, Parker, and Felicia disrespecting me on my **** show.

*Deadpool prepares his self for battle as the audience looks on with fear*

**Deadpool:** Now its time for the real Deadpool show to begin and its starts with killing off the special guests and then killing the author who is in charge of the Spidey/Black cat community on Fanfiction. This is what happens when you try your best to be the good guy and act professional, yet look where it got me? It's time to switch back to being bad and believe me I like being bad.

*Peter and Felicia looks at each other before looking at NeoTyson*

**Peter:** Well looks like Deadpool either hasn't taken his pills today or it is that time of the month for him. Neo you might want to hide over there while me and Felicia will handle this.

**Felicia:** Don't worry people we will make sure nothing happens to any of you.

**Deadpool:** I would be more concern with what's about to happen to you two if I was you because once I'm through with you Parker I will proceed to make a real woman out of Felicia and show her I'm much funnier and better then you!

*NeoTyson and the audience begin to watch as an angry couple fights off against Deadpool. After brutally beating him up and remembering that he cant die, Peter mange to knock him out and web him to where he wont be getting out of the web cocoon that Peter made. When the fight stop, NeoTyson release the audience from the trap as they cheer for Peter and Felicia.

**NeoTyson:** Well I can't say I was expecting that to happen on his show.

**Felicia:** He had that coming to him, disrespecting him hell when did he respect us?

**Peter:** Knowing him that will never happen but that doesn't give him the right to say what he said about you.

**Felicia:** Your hot when you angrily defend me.

**Peter:** Got to let everyone know your mine and that no one will hurt you while I'm around.

*Crowd oooo over the hot moment*

**NeoTyson:** Not that I not enjoying this moment but I think we should end the show before Mr. Merc with the mouth wakes up.

**Peter:** You have a very good point there and we should get back to our on universe.

**Felicia:** Yes we should, we don't want to keep the bad guys waiting.

**Peter:** It was nice meeting you Neo, and again keep up the great work with the stories. Always remember with great power..

**Everyone:** Comes great responsibility!

**NeoTyson:** It was an honor to meet you guys in person. Maybe we can meet again sometime down the road.

**Felicia:** Hopefully your pretty cool guy.

*A portal opens up to allow Peter and Felicia to return home*

**Felicia:** Looks like that's our ride home. Thank you everyone for having us on the show.

**Peter:** yes thank you all again. If you ever want to catch my wife or me remember there's comics, fanfics, books, TV shows, games, and movies that you can find us in. Take care everyone!

*Everyone says goodbye as the couple goes through the portal leaving NeoTyson left on the stage*

**NeoTyson:** Since the current host of the show is not available to send us home, I will take the opportunity to say thank you all for allowing us special guest to appear on the show and I hope everyone makes it home safely. Remember to look out for page for stories you made like. See ya!

*Everyone gives a standing ovation as the show ends*

* * *

**Backstage interview author's note: So I already had plan on having a chapter featuring the merc with a mouth but I couldn't think of a good set up for him. I was not going to go with a Deadpool chases Black cat while she's with Spider-man because I already had a chapter with Spidey being jealous of someone already. So then I thought later on I wanted to do a chapter that has Spider-man and Black cat as a couple being interview. Well duh kill two birds with one stone and you get a Deadpool interview that involves my favorite otp and me.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed it, since I felt it was a unique way of letting you guys know the future of this series and possible future projects. **

**Also I will be considering doing an return for the show after the final chapter, which is set to be the 25th or 26th, if enough fans send in questions where it will be more "answering the fans" questions type deal but that's under consideration nothing is confirm especially with Deadpool acting evil out of no where. Lastly I apologize if you don't like the writing style but I feel it fits with the interview type chapter.**


	23. Start of something new

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**_Just to clarify for some new fans or fans that didn't read the last chapter, I'm not taking anymore request at this point and this series will come to a end with 3-4 more chapters so I can move on other projects. I recommend reading the Deadpool chapter to find out what my future projects are and be sure to put a review down for my NeoSpider-man (Spidey/Black cat) long term story if you want to see that series keep going._**

**Start of something new**

_Final part of when you are ready_

*At a unknown place*

_"__Peter?" _As a beat up Spider-man struggles to get up after fighting a near death battle with the Sinister six that consist of Doc Ock, Kraven, Vulture, and Scorpion, he hears a familiar but yet evil voice calling his name.

_"__Peter?" _With the voice becoming clearer, Spider-man officially now knows exactly whom it was coming from and is more aware of his surroundings.

"Wake up old buddy. You are not dead yet." The taunts came from Peter's old friend now sworn enemy Harry Osborn aka Green Goblin, who gets off his glider and walks towards the hurt Spider-man.

"Harry?" Peter questions his former friend in a very weak tone.

"I must say you have impress me up to this point. You mange to take down most of the members of my Sinister Six, therefore you should be applauded for that." Harry begins to claps but stops before doing so and reveals an evil angry expression. "However you still have to pay with your blood for the act of betrayal that you did to me and you haven't defeated all of us yet. "

Spider-man somehow gets on his two feet preparing his self to fight a mostly like a no win battle. "I might not have much fight left but I have enough to make sure I finish you for good. Luckily for me you are the only fighting member of the six left."

Hearing Peter's heroic speech makes Harry laugh before saying, "Fool you must of receive an brutal beat down that it has clouded your vision, for you see there's two members left that are fully ready to put you down."

Peter begins to chuckle back but it hurt him a little to do. "I guess that goblin experiment must have made you slow at math because I only see one…"

At that moment a blue electric blast hits Spider-man's chest and sends him back on the ground. "Did you forget about me again? You are just like everyone else who always never seems to remember me." Max Dillon aka Electro appears behind Harry revealing his self as the other member that Harry was referring to leaving Spider-man stun seeing both villains standing above him.

"I know the feeling Max, especially when you got someone like Spider-man who suppose to be your best friend and you ask him for help to keep you from dying but instead uses a mask to lie straight to your face!" Harry responds remembering when he pleaded to Spider-man for his blood not realizing at the time it was Peter behind the mask turning him down.

Peter coughs and tries to get up once again. "Harry you knew deep down I couldn't risk it because there was no telling what my blood would do to you, now look at what it turn you for this isn't the Harry Osborn that I grew up with. This Harry is nothing more but a monster who kill someone special to me."

Harry does his evil laugh again before stomping on Spider-man's stomach keeping him from getting back up. "Funny how pay back works old buddy, you cause this happen to me so I just simply return the favor. Poor Gwen, she should have had stay out of best friends business. Seems to be a trend for you screwing over the people you claim to care about only to be left alone in the end. Oh well I am sure you and her will have something to talk while you burn in hell!

Harry then gets off of him and looks at Electro to ask, "Max would you like to do the honor?"

Electro smirks at Harry before answering him. "Gladly."

He starts to charge his hands to make his next attack powerful enough to kill Spider-man. "Once I put you out of your misery, the world will remember the name Electro while Spider-man becomes nothing more then a nobody just like the old Max."

A weak Peter close his eyes to see visions of Gwen, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and his parents to appear and quietly ask his self was becoming Spider-man again worth it if he couldn't save the people he loves?

"Think again sparky!" Yell someone that Peter didn't expect to see as the person throws a smoke bomb blinding both Electro and Green Goblin allowing her to pick up Peter and get him to safely.

"Felicia! You dare interfere further more you on his side!?" Harry questions her out of anger seeing his former love/partner helping out his former friend."

"Correction, that's Black Cat to you, which means bad luck is coming your way, and base on what you did to me you definitely deserve the bad luck!" Felicia, now know as Black Cat, tells Harry as Peters gets up with a shock look on his face behind his beat up mask due to seeing a difference in appearance from Felicia. Her hair was now white, eyes now were green like a cat, and she currently wearing a black battle suit. (Think TAS2 game)

"Felicia? Wait what on earth happen to you!?" Peter questions her feeling confuse.

"Ask questions later, right now we got these two maniac to deal with." Felicia tells him while turning her attention back to Harry and Max.

"I remember you was suppose to be apart of our happy family yet you stand with him." Electro mentions remember seeing her and Harry interact with each other during the planning period of brining the six together.

"Sorry Max but cats prefers to not hang around things or people that have electricity in them." Felicia gets in to a fighting stance readying her cyber claws.

"Then lets see if I can make sure that this next attack takes out the 9 lives you supposedly have." Electro goes to attack her only for Peter to launch at him.

"Sorry sparky but you still got me to deal with it." Peter and Electro crash into another section of the building they are in leaving Felicia and Harry alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me goblin boy. Now I can finally get the revenge that I been waiting so long to dish out." Felicia said in an angry tone.

Harry felt unamuse being called goblin boy for that would be something Peter would say about him. "I see you been hanging around Parker I bit to much. I don't understand Felicia we had something special, you were there for me when my transformation occur and I give you abilities and this is what I get in return? You know the opportunity for you to return on my side is still available, for all you have to do is help me destroy Peter once and for all." He attempts to rub the side of her face, which result in Felicia moving away but not before scratching Harry's right cheek leaving visible marks from the attack.

"Get your facts straight you twisted freak! Yes I was by your side as your assistant to help you find a cure for your condition. Then you use me for your own selfish sick plans by doing that cross-species experiment on me, turning me into some super weapon, just to get payback on someone who you call best friend. I should had realize what you had become after you began to treat me like a tool during our so call relationship, not to mention learning the real truth about what happen to Gwen Stacy, that the old Harry is far gone and all there's left is this Green Goblin persona." It took a lot for Felicia to keep the hurt emotions from rising as she finishes her story.

"After escaping from you, I ran into Peter and in a short time he treated me like a human being. Unlike you despite losing the people very close in his life, he decides to still be a hero and not take the coward evil route that you took making him a better man than you ever could be."

Hearing the woman he grown to care for clamming that Peter is better than him does not sit well with Harry. He bawls his fist and shows off an evil expressing to say, "I really wish you didn't say that last part because now I have to eliminate both people who I used to care for who end up betraying me."

After saying their last words to each other, Felicia and Harry strike at each other starting brutal fight.

During the fight Harry made attempts to taunt Felicia to make her fight out of anger to throw her off guard, but what he fail to realize is that the experiments, that turn her to the Black Cat, cause Felicia to be much faster then he expects even with him using glider on autopilot she so far had been able to handle her self. Also as the fights progress, Felicia channel her anger for more vicious attacks which made her more fierce animal side come out that she is still unaware about. Seeing this aggressive side surprises Harry especially when he punch the side of her face only for her to quickly recover and return a uppercut knocking him down. The animal like version of Black cat gets on top of him and prepares her claws for one final blow.

Harry coughs a bit with blood coming from his mouth but manages to laugh the pain off. "Do it Felicia. Get the revenge you desire. Prove that you are now better then the guy who created this new you." Harry figures if he were to die right then and there, at least there would be no going back for Felicia and that she would be just as evil as he is.

This brought up painful memories of Felicia being used by him and how he treated her poorly causing her to bring her claws so she could rip his heart out. Out of nowhere however a web strand caught her hand before she could do it for at that moment she realize that Peter survive the fight with Electro.

"Felicia I know what you are thinking. I as well had thoughts of wanting to end him, but trust me going down that path is not worth it." Peter warns Felicia walking up behind her.

Felicia tries to hold back her tears and to just give in to what her other side wants. "You don't get it Peter! This monster has ruin me, change my life forever and even prove he wont hesitate to kill someone close to us like Gwen. Surely you can understand that this must happen and he shouldn't walk on this planet anymore!"

Harry chuckles saying, "She has a point old friend and I do not regre..." Right before Peter right hooks him knocking Harry out.

"Shut up!" He yells before turning to Felicia, who still has her attention on the now slumber Harry.

"Felicia listen to me, focus on my voice. Gwen isn't the only person that I have lost. I lost my uncle way before I officially became Spider-man." Peter speaks to her softy now to calm her down getting Felicia to look at him with confusion.

"I foolishly let this robber escape one night the same day I got into a heated argument with my uncle... while he went to look for me the same robber that I let escape kill him in cold blood. I have actually yet to find the man responsible for talking my uncle away with the intention to take his life in the process. However with losing him and Gwen, also being the hero that I am now, I can't do that to him. I still do seek justice and want him to rot in jail, but I won't take his life to go down a path that they wouldn't be proud to see me walk. If you want an example of that path look no further then the mall you are about to kill." Peter explains while holding back his own tears before he finish talking.

"You are better than him, we are better than him, he will get what's coming to him in due time but you have to let it happen without taking his life. I made not fully know the things that Harry did that gave you these abilities, but like me you can use them for good and I will help you control them. Only you can decide what happens next though." He simply said leading to him to give Felicia room to make her choice.

Felicia looks back at Harry processing everything Peter just told her and on what Harry did to her. After a few seconds she lifts her hands in the air again but only to slam her hand on the ground not wanting to be like Harry and finally let her tears flow from her face.

Peter takes the moment to kneel beside Felicia to hold her allowing her to cry on his shoulder. _"Its okay let it out I am not going any where." _He whispers to her and that he did until the police arrive to take the Sinister 6 away.

* * *

*Some days later*

After their fight against the Sinister 6, Felicia needed time to her self so Peter respectfully gave her the space that she needed. He understood better then anyone wanting to be to your self as he stopped being Spider-man for a certain time period after Gwen's death. Speaking of Gwen before meeting with Felicia, Peter had gone to visit her grave again and during that time it was like Gwen presence was there that time and in strange but good way he realize some things that has been burden to him. After saying his goodbyes to Gwen, he heads out to visit Felicia feeling a little excited to see her again.

*At Felicia's apartment*

At her apartment, Felicia waits with anticipation patience for Peter. She didn't want to be away from him but she really need to get her thoughts together and determined what is her next move now that she had her abilities and Harry is lock up for the time being. She no longer had to wait for out of no where Peter appears right beside her causing Felicia to jump from his surprise appearance.

"Must you really scare me like that?" Felicia asks him with a smirk.

Peter shows off a shy smile before answering, "I like to make grand entrances at times but I didn't mean to scare you though."

Felicia playfully pushes Peter to reassure him, "I'm just messing with you. I miss you a lot."

Peter smile grew a little hearing that Felicia missed him. "I miss you too Felicia. How was the whole finding your self in the force experience?"

"You make it seem like we live in the star wars universe." She points out while rolling her eyes at him in amusement.

"Shoot I wouldn't mind then I would be call the wise Jedi-Spider." Peter then acts like he is mediating earing him a laugh from Felicia.

"I'm going to completely ignore the fact that you actually call your self that. To answer your question it's been kind of rough I won't lie, for every time I think about having abilities now I sometimes am reminded how I got them in the first place. What helps me get over those visions however is remembering you telling me your story about despite the pain you had to deal with, you still use decide to use your powers for good. Therefore I want to be Black Cat but as a hero, though I still need to learn how to control the other more wild side of me that comes out when I get extremely upset." Felicia brings her head down thinking about if she had never gained back control she could have killed Harry. Peter rubs the side of her shoulder making her look back to his handsome face.

"Hey its good to hear you decide the hero path Felicia and don't worry I will try my best to help you understand all you can do and how to keep control."

Felicia brushes her hair back and grins at Peter for being so comforting. "So what about you now that we took down the Harry's so call evil group, what is next for the amazing Spider-man?"

Peter takes a deep breath before he responds. "Felicia with all of that's happen recently up to this point, I think realize something very important as far as the next stage in my life."

"Oh really what's that?" Felicia wonders curiously but not to curious for being curious kills the cat.

"After I lost Gwen, I automatically felt that I couldn't ever love someone while still being Spider-man anymore which was part of the reason I stop living the superhero life. After battling Harry and the others, along with you saving me, as well as visiting Gwen's grave before coming here, I realize Gwen didn't want me to give up on everything just because I lost her. She wants me to be happy and to continue being Spider-man not try to hold on to her and be all emo all the time for with great power comes great responsibility as my Uncle Ben taught me."

Felicia felt amaze by Peter's determination to keep going the way he will do. "That's great to here Peter. I know it wont fully be easy but I believe Gwen would be proud that you are taking the steps to get out of the depression state you were in."

Peter scratches the back of his neck feeling nervous what he is going to ask her. "The other part that on the way here I thought about the conversation we had that night we ran into each other and you ask me if we could become close how I told you I wasn't ready which I might need some more time before I jump into another relationship but if you willing I would like to get to know you better and see where it goes from there and to ask would you like to be officially partners?"

"Yes and yes I really would like that!" Felicia quickly responds as the two gets close to each other.

"Great." Peter tries to act cool but didn't expect for Felicia to give him a nice quick kiss on the lips making him turn madly red. "Whoa what was that for?"

"For being there for me when I needed it the most and something to look forward to when you really ready." She answers him and winks at him. Peter isn't sure how things will turn out between him and Felicia but one thing he does know, he's willing to try and move forward and to no longer carry the guilt that he has carry for a long time. Meanwhile up in the heavens a spirit of Gwen Stacy looks upon Peter feeling happy that her first love will continue to fight the good fight as the friendly neighborhood Spider-man and is willing to find love again.

* * *

**Authors note: Well since we pretty much know now that Marvel gain back some of the rights to Spider-man meaning the Amazing Spider-man 3 won't be happening I figure why not go ahead and do this chapter. Sorry if you was expecting a huge fight in this chapter but I wasn't in the mood to try write a full blown Spidey and black cat vs. The Sinister 6 in a one shot chapter, but I did make sure that Felicia got more shine (unlike the second movie) and gave her more of a leading role in this chapter because originally this was just going to be a Black Cat saves Spider-man chapter but I believe this makes up for it having her take down Harry when Peter somewhat took him down in the second movie.**

**Not that I think this would happen in TAS 3 but hey its something plus Cornholio4 wanted a part 2 so hope he's pleased with it. Now before anyone asks no I'm not doing a part 3 and no I'm not doing a story base of this movie version of the paring since its really no point. **

**An interesting question for you all, what would you like to have seen if they had continue the TAS movies? I had heard a report that they was considering letting Felicia be the main love interest at one point so Sami rami's Spider-man could be its own with the Peter/Mary Jane romance which I would had like to see Peter/Felicia on the big screen.**

**For the next chapter this was the very last request I took where lets just say Felicia is going to experience how Peter felt when he revealed his self to her.**


	24. Now I know how you felt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Now I know how you felt**

_(Takes place in an alternative/ultimate universe)_

On a very calm evening after going on patrol together earlier, a young Black cat and the friendly neighborhood Spider-man sits down together looking at the beautiful night sky in New York. They are able to do this since no crime is currently happening. As the two heroes relax, little did Spider-man notice, Black cat couldn't help sneaking looks towards the web head at times. She grew to have a strong crush on him due to his bravery, his humor side though it can be a bit annoying, and how mysterious he acts.

One thing that has always made Black Cat curious however is how does Spider-man look behind his mask. Tonight she makes it her own personal quest to get him to reveal herself to her and hope something more happens between the two.

"Spider?" She asks in flirtatious tone that catches Spider-man's interest.

"What's up cat?"

"How long have we known each other?" She questions him making Spider-man rub the back of his head.

"Um for a while now I guess. How come?" Spider-man wonders what would make her ask that.

Felicia begins to feel on his arm before answering, "Well I would like to think we have something special between us."

"A special partnership indeed." Spider-man agrees thinking of how well he and Black Cat work well together.

"Glad you agree, which is why I want us to know the person underneath our masks." Black cat requests, which leaves Spider-man shock by what he just heard.

"Cat are you sure that's a good idea, I'm not usually quick to reveal my secret to people who are close to me for my enemies could find out and use that information to attack the people I care about." Spider-man points out not wanting to put Black cat in any more danger then she already is.

Black cat notices the change in his voice when talking about the subject so she decides to take a different route where he might be more comfortable with her plan. "I understand that fully. You don't have to take off your mask but I would like to reveal myself to you to show you who I really am."

Spider-man now seems even more surprise hearing her new plan. "Only if you are really sure that you are ready?" He ask feeling nervous about seeing Cat's face for he couldn't denied that he had his own thoughts about what would she look like with out the mask.

"I'm more then ready." Black cat answers and is now sitting Spider-man's lap lifting up half of Spidey's mask up to his chin making him more nervous then before. She first takes off her wig to show off her short brunette hair leading to her taking off her mask. Once she puts her mask off she closes her eyes to go and kiss him only for Spider-man to get up causing her to fall off of him.

"No!" He yells not believing what he sees.

"What's wrong?" Black cat questions feeling fear that maybe he doesn't like her face.

"I didn't think you would be an teenager!" Spider-man mentions while backing up away from her realizing he almost kiss a young girl.

Black cat rubs her own shoulder and argues saying, "I mean I'm 17 if that counts."

"I'm like 5 years older than you!" Spider-man shoots back catching Black cat off guard thinking that he was just a bit taller then her.

"So? Ever heard the phrase age ain't nothing but a number?" She tries to calm him down but couldn't bring out the confidence she use while wearing her mask.

Spider-man shakes his head at her with disproval and said, "In my world that applies after you turn 18 and even then I would have felt weird kissing you."

"Spider what are you saying?" Her heart beat fast nervously wondering what would this mean about their partnership going forward now that he knows her age.

"I'm saying that I wish you didn't take your mask off. I would had continue to believe that you were as least much older by your personality, but you are definitely way to under age for me. Sorry Cat but it might be best that we take some time apart away from each other."

After saying how he feels, Spider-man shoots out a web line before hearing Cat quietly say, "but Spider…" and swings away leaving a hurt, embarrass, rejected Black cat alone with a bunch of tears running down her face with thoughts going through her head that she had made the biggest mistake ever and it cost her someone she truly cares about.

* * *

Felicia quickly wakes up from the horrible dream that seems and felt so real to her. Remembering what happen in the dream makes her eyes start to water thinking about the way she treated Peter after finding out he was younger then her after taking his mask off. This would cause a strain in their partnership for a while where she didn't want nothing romantically involve with Peter. While shedding tears, she felt strong secure arms from the young adult who currently was lying down besides her.

"Felicia? Are you crying?" the voice of Peter Parker asks Felicia with concern. Outside the dream Peter is 20 while Black Cat is 24. After becoming 19 Felicia wanted to try to like Peter Parker and not just Spider-man since he was now of adult age. Peter hesitated on getting with her at first in fear of rejection again and due to her being older, but somehow so far they have made their new relationship work.

Looking at Peter, she quietly tells him. "Peter I'm so sorry." She turns her head away from him out of guilt.

Peter, feeling confuse by the random apology, asks, "What happen? You didn't have a relapse on stealing something did you?" He smirks at her but is not prepare for her next reaction.

"Will you be serious for once!?" a frustrated Felicia yells scaring Peter by her tone.

"Whoa!" Peter lifts his hands up like he's letting her know that he is not the enemy.

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean that." Felicia swiftly apologizes again but this time for the way she blew up on Peter.

Peter could really tell now that something major is bothering her, therefore he holds her hands softy to comfort her. "Felicia just relax and tell me what's going on."

Felicia closes her eyes for a second and then opens them to look at Peter to simply ask, "How could you take me back?"

Peter didn't understand the question. "What?"

"How could you take me back after the way I treated you when you first show your face to me? I threw up on you realizing your age and treated you like crap, yet you put up with me despite of. I don't deserve you because of that." She explains with her eyes still watery.

"Felicia where is this coming from? Yea I wasn't happy that you didn't like me the same way, but that was then and this is now. Plus I'm no longer that boy you saw when I showed my face to you." Peter said with a shy smile but it didn't fully help calm Felicia down.

"Peter I had this dream where in some parallel universe I was the one who was younger while you were older. I end up revealing my self to you and you reject me saying you didn't want to be around me knowing that I was underage." Felicia finishes explaining, which makes more sense to Peter on why she seems bother.

"Babe it was just a dream." Peter reassures her holding Felicia closer to him.

Felicia lays her head on his shoulder. "I know but it just felt so real and ironically I dreamt it when we recently became official."

Peter figures it best to get how he felt about that day out of the way the couple could move past it. "Okay when you first rejected me and threw up on me, it did hurt a lot considering I had a huge crush on you and it really do you know how hard it was to wash my suit that day."

Felicia couldn't help but to chuckle a bit hearing about him washing his costume as he continue.

"However, keep in mind we both were in different places and ages in our lives back then, what matters now is that you did end up accepting both sides of me, we are both of age, and we are together making it work."

Peter lifts her head up gently to look her into her eyes. "As matter of fact even if I had the ability to go back in time to change that moment, I wouldn't change a thing."

Something changes in Felicia's eyes hearing that part. "Why?"

"Because it might would not have led to what we are today, you still could just be loving Spider-man and not ever knowing about Peter Parker or accepting me like you do now. Therefore I'm actually glad that things play out the way it did for us."

Felicia felt speechless hearing his confession. "Peter I.." Before she could say anything Peter gives her a passionate kiss on her lips making her kiss back getting into the kiss, with this time no throwing up happening.

When the kiss stop Peter whispers and says,_ "I love you Felicia Hardy and that's not going to change." _Felicia heart melts hearing him say he loves her. He then lies back down still pretty tired and said before falling back asleep, "Now lets get some more rest, for a superhero daily duties never stop."

Watching Peter fall asleep, Felicia couldn't help but to admire how mature Peter is for most young man would still act immature, as well as how loving and protective he is when it came to her. She felt better after having the talk with her man and is happy that the two were together. She crawls back into his arms and whispers before going back to sleep herself, _"I love you too Peter Parker._ _Thank you for not giving up on me and I promise you I wont ruin what we have right now again."_

* * *

**Author note: Sportsfan64 a while back requested this chapter and it made not be exactly what you was looking for but hopefully its decent enough for you.**

**I thought this was interesting concept where me and probably some Spidey/Black cat fans would wonder what if Peter was the one to reject Felicia when finding out who each other is under their masks so I figure why not set this in my own ultimate universe. Yea it does seems weird that Spider-man wouldn't know that Black cat is younger then him and was acting out of character in a way but lets remember it's was a dream sequence so lets just say her mask and wig didn't give off her age.**

**By the way I put a new poll up so be sure to vote on it, and the next chapter will be the last video game chapter of the series and the one before the finale so if you are fans of the Sami Rami Spider-man 2 movie game definitely look forward to this next update. By the way with Marvel finding their new Spider-man, what do y'all think of Tom Holland being the new web head. Personally I seen that he's has the gymnastic ability down and really I'm just like I don't care just get Spider-man in the MCU haha. Let me know in the reviews.**


	25. Live the hero life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Live the hero life **

_(Spider-man 2 the movie game universe)_

*Flashback*

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am very pleased to introduce to you all… Ms. Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane has just agreed to marry me and I couldn't wait to share this happy news to all of you." Announce the voice of John Jonah Jameson's son at a conference meeting earning his rounds of applause from the audience in attention. However a certain spider hero didn't cheer but felt depress hearing that the girl next door he has strong feelings for is now getting marry with no chance of winning her at all.

"Ugh" Peter Parker aka Spider-man groans to his self not realizing a certain woman in a tight black suit with short white hair appear beside him looking down at JJ's son.

"So what's the hunk's superpower? The woman name Black cat asks curiously.

"Threw a football to the moon." Spider-man responds in a depress tone.

Black cat could really tell that he really wanted the chick but couldn't understand why. "Ohh and I see that red is easily impress. Shouldn't you find someone more of your speed?" She questions him.

Spider-man shakes his head before answering in a sarcastic tone, "Great just what I need, love advice from a thief."

"Are you still sore about that statue? I gave it to the cops already for I just was having fun with you... looked kind of cute trying to figure what happen at that safe house." Hearing that cute part caught Spidey's interest a bit, which cause Black cat to realize she went off.

"Anyways my original point is why are you chasing a normal girl? Normal is boring!" Black cat claims as she enjoys living the crazy fast life that she current goes by.

"Normal is half my life, well it's supposed to be." Spider-man simply answers her now thinking that his normal life can be dull at times.

Black cat laugh at this and asks, "Why? I mean seriously why settle for being regular when you can be a superstar?"

"Well..." Spider-man begins to answer, but thinks about her question before getting cut off by her.

"Forget it, I was going to tell you about Shocker but it seems that you are too busy sulking." She teases getting Spider-man's attention off the Mary Jane subject.

"Shocker? What about him?" He quickly questions her.

"Oh nothing just that he just broke out of prison awhile back and is back in the city. I was going to show you where he's hiding out but..." Black cat starts to say but Spider-man gets up and stops her saying, "Show me."

Black cat playfully punch his shoulder in excitement. "That's the spirit. Trust me kicking his shocking butt will make you feels better."

Spider-man smirks underneath his mask watching Black cat walk towards the edge of the building that they are standing on with her hand on her hip ready to go. "Well you know what you're probably right, let's go." He commands in a confidence voice heading towards Shocker's location.

* * *

*Another Flashback after the final fight with Shocker*

Though Shocker escapes the first encounter by knocking out Black cat, the second round the two heroes work together to defeat Shocker for good. Spider-man covers Shocker's body with webbing so he couldn't escape from the police when they come.

"Was that good for you as it was good for me?" Black cat jokes while stretching and watching Spider-man do his thing.

After finishing up, Spider-man confesses to her, "I have to admit, you were right I feel much better."

Black cat wraps her arms around him from behind and softly says, "I told you baby, stick with me and you will be fine. Come see me next time you feeling down alright, I will see you around." She walks away leaving Spider-man's heart skip a few beats. Even with the two not being an official couple he can't deny he likes the way she makes him feel and is making him consider her advice about his normal life.

He then kneels by Shocker and randomly asks, "She's pretty amazing don't you think shock?"

"Grr I think my career just hit a new low." Shocker answer in an annoyed tone still angry about losing to Spider-man again with this time a woman as a sidekick.

"Ah who cares what you think anyways?" Spider-man cracks a joke, before leaving the building.

* * *

*Final flashback*

After rescuing Mary Jane from some thugs and hearing her talk about Jameson's son, Spider-man meets up with Black Cat later that night.

"Hey what took you so long?" She pouts folding her arms messing with him.

"Sorry, seems like running late is about of my routine." Spider-man answers her in a low tone. He still had the conversation with M.J stuck on his mind.

Black cat places both hands on his shoulders giving a quick massage. "You work too hard like ditch the mild matter routine and just try to have fun. I mean look at me, sure I can play hero when I want but if I don't feel like it then whatever."

During the conversation, she didn't realize that Spider-man head was still in the clouds sitting on the edge of the building. This won't stop her from trying to cheer him up though. "Give it a try, take the load of saving the world off your shoulders."

"You don't understand. You don't know why I do this." Spider-man argues not believing she could understand why he became a hero in the first place.

To his surprise Black Cat laughs answering him. "Let me guess parents got kill by a mugger, abducted by aliens, sold you to the circus? Ha it doesn't matter what the reason for you can't change the past. What's done is done and you have to live for the present."

"Hippie." Spider-man smirks at her causing her to laugh even more.

"Alright fine don't cheer up." She playfully pushes him.

"So this is when I'm supposed to assume that you got something in mind that can take my mind off my problems?" Spider-man asks hoping that she would have a plan for tonight.

"Now that you mention it... there is a little something I know about. You know that warehouse by the Westside near the convention center? Something big is going down, I will race you there." She mentions getting up to do her stretches.

"Alright moon beam you're on!" Spider-man gets excited preparing to race her to the crime scene. When they made it to the warehouse, they quietly see thugs with Mechs planning an attack. At this point Spider-man usually use the element of surprise to defeat the thugs stealth like, unfortunately Black Cat's carefree behavior prevent that from happening by allowing the thugs to spot them causing them to open fire. The heroes were still able to beat them but this didn't go well with Spider-man due to the fact that by going by Black cat's plan, someone could have got hurt.

"What was you thinking we had the drop on them?!" Spider-man demands an explanation on her actions.

She laughs at his usual get work up emotion and says in an innocent tone, "It was more fun my way."

"Your way was completely irresponsible!" Spider-man shoots back causing Black Cat to get taking back by his anger.

"What are you so upset about? We won!" She tries to get close but Spider-man backs away still pretty angry at what she did.

"Well excuse me for trying to get you to enjoy yourself for once." She walks away with hurt in her voice leaving Spider-man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

*Current time*

Spider-man is currently web slinging across the city thinking back all the conversations and other things involving Black Cat up to this point. He felt guilty about the way he went off at her, but it was only because he cares for her safely. Okay maybe there's more to that which made him realize he needs to confront Black Cat, but not before figuring out what would be the step to take in his life.

"Is Cat right am I just torturing myself? Do I have to really give up being Peter Parker?" What about the people in my life... well Mary Jane is getting marry and Harry and me haven't really been on best of terms since he keeps thinking that Spider-man is responsible for his father's death. Really my social life is not all that anyways as Peter Parker. Could I become Spider-man more full time? It sounds possible but what would that mean for Peter Parker if I just decide to stay a hero more? The only way I could see this happening if I become some famous hero who reveals his self to the world but that would require me to be a rich guy with a lot ways to protect my Aunt."

Peter process all the questions he thought of deciding that at the end of the day as his Uncle Ben said for with great power comes great responsibility, which could have meant that Peter needs to focus on being Spider-man more than Peter Parker.

"Maybe that's it, I should start being Spider-man more than Peter Parker that way I can do my superhero duties more and maybe who knows like Black Cat I can use that for superstar status so I can make sure to provide for Aunt may with whatever she needs. I better go see Black Cat so me and her can have a, dare I say, it relax talk." Peter concludes now swinging to the meet up spot that he usual finds her at.

After a few mins he spots her and makes his way to her. To tell her about his choice he's figures why not show off a different side that she hasn't really seen in him since they met. "Cat." He greets her in a confident tone.

"Hey I was wondering if you will show up and you now calling me Cat huh?" She walks over to him noticing him walking over to her with a different walk.

"Yes why wouldn't I show up to meet a beautiful cat lady like yourself and I think that's a hot nickname to go with your hot personal." Spider-man responds now being very close to Black Cat.

She tilts her head and asks in playful voice, "Who are you and what happen to the brooding Spider-man I been dealing with?"

"Let's just say that after our fight I really took some time to figure things out and I realize that you're right that I should be looser and embrace my superhero side more." He explains with a bold smile behind his mask.

This gets Black cat in a better mood from their fight earlier. "That's the spirit I knew you would eventually understand."

"Yep but there's one thing we need to talk about and is your way of taking on bad guys. No more crazy stunts unless I give the okay so got it?" He commands which throws Black Cat off guard by the way he demand her.

"Are you serious?" She questions him thinking that he is just playing.

"If I and you are going to be together on this then yes I'm very serious." This really shocks Black cat hearing that Spider-man pretty much saying he want her. Though she felt the same way wanting to be official with him she could resist playing hard to get with him.

"Well who said that I want us to be together?" She brushes her hair back when she asks. Now at the moment the old Peter would had felt rejected and would probably avoid Black cat as much as possible going into a deep depression of not having Mary Jane nor Cat. However this is a new Peter Parker aka Spider-man who instead lifts his mask up to his nose, grabs Cat by her butt lifting her up to make her wrap her legs around his legs, and then kiss her aggressively. Though this stun Cat a bit she quickly gives in to the hot kiss as she felt her back against the wall while continuing the kiss with Spider-man.

Spider-man then breaks off the kiss and with cockiness asks, "I'm sorry you was saying something about us not being together?"

Black cat simply smile and whispers,_ "I think I was saying this is going to work out between us."_

Spider-man then gentles lets her down but still holds her by her waist. "That's what I thought. Although there's still the issue with an evil octopus running around and we need to stop him before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"You got it baby, but can we you know when we face him?" She shows him her puppy pout look to guilt him into saying yes.

With little thought Spider-man signs and answers her, "Fine we can go your way as long as no one gets hurt."

She gives a quick kiss and yells, "YAY well what are we waiting for let's go!"

Before the new couple took off Spider-man thought to his self,_ "You know my hero life is about to become even better now."_

* * *

**_Years from now after his major fight with Doctor Octavius in this universe, Peter Parker does indeed become the true hero he is meant to be. With Mary Jane being a wife now no longer living in New York and Harry going the dark route like his father, this left not a lot of issues to deal with for Peter Parker. He eventually meets Tony Stark aka Iron man who becomes a mentor to Peter as well promoting him to do like his mentor and reveal his self to the world while gaining the Iron Spider suit in the process becoming just as rich working under Tony. At this point Peter felt in peace with his decision, because Aunt May moved to Stark tower after learning about her nephew's secret and became very well guarded. He and Black cat, revealing herself to him later as Felicia Hardy continue the superhero life alongside Tony Stark and their relationship still remain strong and fun. It was all thanks to encouragement of Black Cat that allow Peter Parker to become the true Spider-man and still lives up to his uncle words. This would mean none of the events of Spider-man 3 would have taken place at all._**

* * *

**Authors note: During the early parts of the series, QTXADsy suggested for me to a one shot base off the spider-man 2 movie game. This was interesting to write this as an what if Peter didn't run back to win M.J and got close to Black Cat in the game. Obviously there's a slim chance that this would of happen but hey is my chapter so I can write what I would like to see, heck it would be worth an actual story if I could actually figure out a good plot for it so who knows. Also I was on vacation, which is why I haven't updated this series.**

**I have important news concerning the poll I made, thank you all who voted by the way, since the poll has gotten more votes I see that NeoSpider-man has way more votes than the Spectacular spider-man story which is why unfortunately I might have to either cancel the spectacular story or push it down lower on the list of stories I'm doing, because there is no sense to try and do both at the same time when one is seeking more attention than the other. If I feel like it later down the road I might do the other one but with other stories being plan out as well it's probably better for me and my schedule to go this route to make sure the other is really good plus Neo is more a long term project then Spectacular.**

**BTW I won't be updated/release NeoSpider-man until I have a bunch of chapters set up meaning both will be updated like how TV shows release episodes plus it will give me time to work on other stories I have plan. The final chapter is now being work on and I want the series to go out with a bang. Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**


	26. The Spider and Cat Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**The Spider and Cat Epilogue**

_*At random rooftop*_

Tonight is and will be a hard night for Peter Parker. He knew at some point this night would need to happen, for it would change his life forever. After planning this operation for some time now, Peter is officially going to launch operation P. This operation features some of his close allies Johnny (his brother), Tony (his mentor), Logan (Rival/Friend) as Peter suits up to begin the mission.

"Okay fellas operation P is now in process." Peter announce on his communicator to his current team while making sure he look presentable for tonight.

"I still can't understand why you call it P?" Johnny, Human Torch, questions Peter why flying around even though he already knows the answer.

Peter signs before answering, "Really flame boy I already gave a explanation for why I pick that letter. It was to make sure no one would figure it out and ruin the element of surprise."

"He does got a point Pete I mean I get being all secret but using just P?" Logan aka Wolverine chimes in the conversation while laying low on the streets.

"Oh don't you start too Logan, I would like for you two to not make things difficult for me tonight by being smart*sses." Peter pleads to them.

"Need I remind that I am the best there is?" Logan reminds Peter to watch his tone.

"Gentleman please can we try to keep things civil? Remember this is very important to Peter so lets not judge him base on what he decides to call his mission." The voice of Tony Stark aka Iron man said. He is in the process of making sure his suit is fully function for tonight.

Peter shakes his head at his mentor last response. "You know I can tell you are also trying to make fun me right?"

Tony chuckles to his self. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"Anyways y'all already know your roles for when the assignment is complete, tonight I just ask that you make sure no super baddies interfere got it? Peter asks now ready to make his move.

"Loud and clear bub." Logan answers.

"You got it bro." Johnny answers second.

"Don't worry about us, just focus on what you need to do." Tony responds lastly.

"Yea easier said then done." Peter mutters to his self until his phone went off to see the text that he was waiting on. "Okay I just receive the message, its time to do that hero thing."

"Wait I thought this is Peter Parker time not Spider-man..." Johnny began to joke only to told by all three to "SHUT UP JOHHNY!"

Johnny felt shock by their response and yells, "Well screw all of you!"

* * *

_*At Per Se*_

After some minutes went by, Peter made it to the first out of two places that needs to go for the mission to be complete. His first stop is at a restaurant call Per Se to meet with someone very special in his life. At that moment he looks to see that special someone now walking up to him wearing a classy tight black dress that isn't revealing, her blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing not to much but very nice makeup. That special someone is none other then Peter's on and off girlfriend who he has now been with for 2 years Felicia Hardy.

"You know every time I see you, I always ask myself with all we went through how did I get lucky to end up with you?" Peter greets her earning a beautiful smile from her.

"You just happen to cross a certain black cat's path who happens to had luck on her side." She responds before giving him a nice quick tender kiss. She then checks out her man seeing that he's wearing a nice fresh suit. "You clean up well Peter."

Peter rubs the back of his head. "Well I mean I am dating a beautiful women like you so I have to make sure I step my game up at times." He offers his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

Felicia wraps her arm around his as they walk to their reserve table. Being the gentleman that he is allowing her to her seat first, the couple sits down to check out the menu which leads to Felicia asking him in a playful tone, "So tell me Mr. Parker, what made you decide to take me to a fancy place on this beautiful anniversary day."

"With this being our 2 year anniversary that we have been together, I just want to show how much you mean to me and how I love being with you." Peter explains to her making Felicia feel special.

"Aww you know I love being with you too, but I don't want you think you always have to take me out on expensive dates for our anniversary." Felicia tells him understanding that even though Peter got a huge raise from the Bugle, he didn't make as much money as she did. Due to her family having a company, this didn't bother her.

Peter already knew where she was getting at. When they became official this last time, Felicia explain she didn't mind using her money at times though Peter was against it because he wanted to prove as Peter Parker, the man behind Spider-man, that he can be hold his own weight with it came to money. "Felicia I have no problem doing this, if a born into business hard working women like yourself can treat for dinner at times then I should be able to do the same at times. Besides who said us going out is the only thing I have plan for you?"

Hearing that last part made Felicia curious on what Peter has in store for her. "Wait there's more? Peter Parker what do you got plan in that genius mind of yours?"

Peter smirks at the fact that he's not going to tell her just like that. "You do know they say curiosity killed the Cat right?"

"Lucky for me I have nine lives I can give to be curious." She responds while snapping her fingers getting a laugh out of Peter.

"Trust me it will be worth the surprise. Until the surprise happens, lets just enjoy our self to some good food what do you?" Peter suggests when the waiter came to take their order.

"I like the sound of that." Peter and Felicia order their food share a few laughs about their day today until the food came out. Once it did Felicia simply mentions, "We been through a lot haven't we?"

Peter stops and think about it and after giving it some heavy thought he's responds saying, "They should name a roller coaster after us for we had some highs and lows like when you didn't accept Peter Parker at first?"

Felicia rolls her eyes hearing that moment. "Come on you still holding that against me? I was young and stupid. Yet you didn't help much when I got those bad luck powers from the fat guy."

Peter waves his hands like he was saying he wasn't the bad guy. "What I was suppose to do when overtime I was around you bad things kept happening like me having to see you kiss Daredevil."

Felicia folds her arms. "That was totally a fling and last I check we weren't even dating."

"Yea that would had been tough to explain during the civil war if we was." Peter points out.

"Yes the event that somehow magically never happen base from what you told me." Felicia said in a sarcastic tone not having any memory of the events that happen during the war thanks to Peter making a certain deal.

"Hey its a event that I'm sure not a lot of people want to remember and all I needed was one day *winks* to make sure it didn't happen."

***Pause***

***Author question: Did he just break the 4th wall!?***

***Plays***

"I guess when you put it that way it did lead to some good events between us." Felicia notes with a smile forming on her face thinking about the good moments between the two.

"Exactly like when I finally decided I wanted to try again with you. Despite me believing it will fail again just like with M.J, Carlie, and Gwen.. I realize that we been through to much to not try to be together." Peter reminds her thinking how happy he was to make that decision.

"That's correct, I will never forget you helping me with the Klum issue. It truly meant a lot to me more then you realize." Peter could tell that incident still bother Felicia somewhat. He reaches for her hands and holds them gently telling her, "You know I'm always going to be there for you."

Peter then brings up another fun memory. "Hey remember when we decided to try to be in each others shoes? Talk about classic."

Felicia could only laugh quietly remembering how Peter basically wanted to see how the two like to spend their time. "Oh yes very classic of my nerdy boyfriend to make me play videos games with him."

"Now hold on a second you know you ended up liking it and our really action afterwards." Peter winks at her only for her to shake her head in amusing.

"Can't deny that but not as much as you enjoying the way I was all over you on the dance floor with your new confident self." She reply and bits be lips.

Peter kept his self from blushing. "I do aim the please the lady."

"Consider me pleased. What about Thanksgiving when I first met Aunt May?" Felicia brings up.

Peter laughs at the memory. "How can I forget you were so nervous about meeting you made it seem like we you going toe to toe with the Hulk."

Felicia raises one of her eyebrows at him. "I rather take my chances with attempting to calm the Hulk down. Your aunt does not play when it comes to you, well I don't either but nothing compare to her."

"At least you conquer your fears and had a great thanksgiving, even though she did catch us kissing."

"Now that was embarrassing, funny, and scary at the same time. I wouldn't want her first impression to be that I just looking to get into your pants."

"Oh like what happen at Christmas?" Peter raise one of his eyebrows at her recalling the morning of Christmas when they had woke up.

"Hush you and you like it anyways." Felicia shoots back keeping her cool.

"Lets just say I couldn't move a bit after that." Peter confesses making Felicia laugh at his comment before saying, "Okay one more memory lane moment and then we will be out of here. Remember that one year on New Years Eve?"

"You talking about when Tony host that superhero party and you surprise me after the countdown by kissing me? How could I not forget though I still wonder why you didn't ask me out then?" Felicia questions him feeling kind of sad that he didn't try to get with her at that time.

"I don't think we knew each other identities at the time and honestly I wasn't in the best place in my life to be in relationship." Peter admits in a low tone.

"Completely understandable, but I have one more memory I wouldn't mind sharing but I wouldn't want it to ruin the mood." Felicia suggest with a hint of fear in her voice that Peter pick up on.

"Go ahead love you can tell me anything." He comforts her to allow her to talk about the memory she has in mind.

"Well the moment that you took me to Gwen's grave. It.. I know it Gwen meant a lot to you and you would want to keep your visits with her private, but you decided to take me and introduce me to her in a way. I felt guilty but in a strange way I also felt that I receive Gwen's blessing to be with you, I wish I could had met her in person she seem like someone you would want to have in your life."

Peter didn't expect to hear her bring that up and though it usually hurts to talk about Gwen, this time talking about her with Felicia helps numb the pain. "I wish you could had too, she was part of the reason why I kept being Spider-man when I wanted to give up doing so much. I am also glad you was there with me that day for there's not a lot of people I would had been open to do that with."

Peter gets up to leave the tip and offers his hand to Felicia trying to keep his self from getting emotional. "Okay let's get out of here before I become to emotional to give you your surprise."

"Lead the way lover." Felicia takes his hand and walks with him to the finally location of Peter's operation.

* * *

_*Felicia's Penthouse*_

Peter and Felicia made it back to her place with Peter leading her to the balcony where a full moon is out. Though Felicia thought the sky look beautiful tonight, she could tell Peter seem a bit a tense all of sudden.

"Is everything alright Peter?" She asks while rubbing his arm softy.

Peter turns towards her and looks into her beautiful blue eyes. "I just want to make that tonight will be an unforgettable one for you that's all."

Felicia's heart grew warm. "You already have Peter, unless this is when expecting to see fireworks?"

Peter laughs softy before calmly taking both of her hands to hold them. "Felicia as I mention earlier tonight that this would be two years that we have been together fully and I have love every day of it. I wouldn't change anything that we have went through because I see it as a test of how much we love each other and I know I'm in love with you. So to prove that I am serious about that, I actually got you something."

Felicia watch in anticipation to see what did Peter get. When she notice a beautiful silver ring coming out of his pocket, it takes all she has in her to not shed a tear as Peter gets down on one knee raising the ring.

"Felicia Hardy you have made my life as a man and a hero worth while. You have made me a better man inside and out, you made make me feel good about myself, as you would say your always there for me, and with the history we have I would do it all again though I also want to create new memories. I couldn't be more proud and to be with a woman like you, and I would like to continue being with you for the rest of my life. Felicia will you marry.."

Before Peter could finish the last sentence Felicia pounce on him, no longer holding back her tears, and yells "YES! YES! A THOUSANDS TIMES!" before giving him the most passionate kiss he ever had. She had thoughts of have a future with Peter after accepting and loving both sides of him but she was unsure if Peter thought the same about her. Once the kiss ends, Peter slides the ring onto her finger and the new engage couple gets up and hug each other deeply. To her next surprise Peter brings out his communicator and announces, "Okay fellas Operation P is complete! Mission accomplish!"

"Wait what?" are the only words that could out of her mouth until she sees Logan hanging on to Tony along side Johnny come to her penthouse to greet them.

"It's about time, some of us got better things to do then to be fighting your rouge gallery." Logan claims in a annoy tone.

Tony comes behind him and playfully pats on him back asking, "What's that drinking beer all day?"

Logan pushes him back and smirks, "Look whose talking tin head."

Johnny quickly gets in between them to bring focus on the actual topic. "Anyways, before things get fire up ha get it fire up for I'm the Human Torch, congrats bro. We are happy to hear that Felicia said yes."

Felicia waves at the three heroes, "Hey guys..." Then she turns her attention to Peter. "Peter what exactly is going on and what is operation P? Sounds kind of lame for a mission name."

"We tried to tell him." Logan and Johnny said at the same time receiving an anger expression from Peter.

"Anyways I knew a while back that I wanted to propose to you, but knowing how smart you are to pickup on things, I had to find a way to plan it on the low. That's when I came to Johnny, the best man, Logan, the priest, and Tony, the groomsmen about planning the proposal and they agree to make sure that no super villains distract us tonight so this could be the best night ever for you. Oh and the P, as I told them already, stands for Parker as in to get you to want take that as your new last name." Peter explains to Felicia who in return hugs him tight.

"It wasn't easy but it was worth it at the end and it's the least we could do. After all he's been through, Peter deserves some happiness in his life." Tony chimes in.

"Right it's a better change for him instead of being gloomy and stuck in emo phase all the time. He definitely has you to thank for that." Johnny tells Felicia.

"I.. I'm speechless right now. Thank you so much for helping Peter set this up and making this a night I could never forget. I do have to ask though, Logan you are okay with being the priest for us." She playful asks Logan, who simply shrugs at the question.

"As a mutant with healing powers would say, I am the best..." Johnny began to speak only to see Logan's claws appear right in front of his face.

"Shutting up now." This leads to Logan speaking for his self.

"I have been around for an very, very long time for I have done many things in my lifetime. Therefore I have no problem with it." Logan answers her.

"Which I really do appreciate a lot you guys on a serious note." Peter said to his close allies still holding Felicia's waist.

"Well we are going to head out, I'm sure you two have a lot of planning to do for the big day." Tony figures but Johnny thinks otherwise.

"I think we all know that tonight Peter is going to be focus on something else for making Felicia's night."

Peter face turns extremely red as he yells at them, "GO NOW!" causing the three heroes to laugh and made their way home. Leaving Peter to think that the two would just go to sleep for the night. This is not the case for Felicia grabs Peter's tie and leads him to her bedroom.

"Now that they are gone, and since you made this a very special night, I will be making sure that you are rewarded according which made require a spectacular long night."

Peter felt his self-sweating and only could get his self to say, "O boy."

* * *

_*Months later: Wedding day*_

**_(Warning not really good at writing weddings and didn't want to go all out on a one-shot when this event could happen in a future story, don't hold this part against me if seen rush)_**

After months of planning the big day, the wedding day for Peter and Felicia has arrive. They decided that due to their super hero life and most of the people they know are heroes as well, they went head and made it a heroes welcome wedding. However they must come, as their civilian identity for Peter and Felicia won't be in costume. To their surprise, a decent amount of them show up to give support. Some, because of their reputation and wanted the couple to have their moment not be interrupted, had to decline but wish the two the best and will make it up to them. Tony was able to have the event take place where they wouldn't have to worry about the press trying to interfere.

The rest of the attendance is close family members like Aunt May, who is aware of some of the heroes that are there, and Felicia's mom, who only knows of Felicia being Black Cat.

_List of some of the heroes includes: Daredevil, the Fantastic four, Luke and Jessica, Ms. Marvel, Spider-woman, Ice man, Anti Venom, Nova, She Hulk, Mockingbird_

Peter current waits at the altar for his soon to be wife to come out while trying to stop his self from getting cold feet. When the music came everyone stands up to look toward the entrance and down came Felicia in a wedding dress, it reveal her back but still was elegant, that literally made Peter's mouth drop to the ground to where his bed man Johnny pick his mouth up for him. He couldn't believe how amazing she looks while Felicia thought the same about Peter.

Little did she know, when she finally made it to the altar Peter with a smile points towards Felicia to make her turn around. To her surprise she sees a man walking to her that she didn't think she would see again.

"Da..daddy?" Felicia softy asks feeling her self-beginning to cry.

"Yes it is I princess." That's all John Hardesky needed to say to make Felicia hug her father.

"I miss you so much! How is this possible?" She questions him remembering the last time the two seen each other.

"You can thank Peter for that." John answers her turning his attention to Peter causing Felicia to look at him as well.

"Peter?"

Peter scratches the back of his head before explaining, "Long story short Fury owe me a favor. Plus the dad of the bridesmaid has to be here to give away his daughter right?"

Logan then steps in as his priest role. "Basically who gives Ms. Hardy here to marrying this nerd?" This got laughter out of the crowd.

Peter smirks before saying, "Watch it Pastor Wolf." before the focus went back to Felicia and John.

"I do." John responds to Logan before taking Felicia's hands into his. "Felicia I know Peter is a great man for you for I haven't seen any man make you smile the way I used to do. He's a man who has caring heart, who will protect, and loves you for you and I am truly thankful of him allowing me the opportunity to be here for your special day. Therefore he has my blessing to marry you."

Felicia gives him a strong hug and whispers, "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too princess." He kisses her daughter on the forehead and gives her away to Peter to allow the wedding to continue.

After saying their vows, giving each other their rings, and both saying I do. Peter and Felicia officially became marry couple something that if you ask them when they first met each other would it happen, Peter would laugh at the idea of marry a thief while Felicia would only think of marrying the hero not the man behind the mask. The two heroes came along way traveling down different paths, though thought that they have team up with each other, had their rough moments, but at the end nothing could stop the love Peter and Felicia from growing to where it is today. What does the next stage in their life have in store for them, no one knows.

Regardless theirs no Spider-man without Black cat and theirs no Felicia without Peter.

The two are a team now and forever.

This is the end of the series of The Spider and The Cat

* * *

_**A Spidey Cat Marriage**_

**Author note: There you have it ladies and gentlemen the last chapter of my hit one-shot series The Spider and the Cat. If you guys notice this chapter takes place in my own AU that features some of the chapters in this oneshot series. You like how those events came full circle? Also if you see grammar mistakes please just don't say you see grammar, actually point it out because my word doesnt pick up on all the mistakes for some strange reason, plus it doesn't help writers on become better, and I will try to fix them at my schools computer when I can**

** Now ****I understand for some this is not news that you want to here and for some y'all understand why this series is ending. ****I want to really address why I decided to end this series here: **

**My main goal for this series was to bring back the love that fans have for Spidey/Black Cat on this site and through my one-shots this is to encourage writers on fanfic to write their own stories of this paring for though I consider myself (imo) the leader of the Spidey/Cat movement I don't want to just do it on my own which is why I made the community page on here call: Spider-man and Black cat: The Spider &amp; The Cat Thief and post other stories of the two to keep the movement going.**

**Which by the way I am taking the time to endorse QTXAdsy new story Chosen Path that is base off my Spider-man 2 game onset and I help co writing. Go to his page, where you can find his user name in the reviews and go favorite, follow, and reviews!**

** Ultimately the decision came down to the reviews as I notice a sudden drop of people not reviewing even with getting more follows and favorites so I wasn't sure if people was still fully invested to seeing this go beyond and just because I get follows and Favs doesn't mean that people are still reading chapters I post plus I had a goal to get 100 reviews and that didn't happen for if it did I would had might kept going. Another reason is due to the decision about NeoSpider-man returning and the possible spectacular Spider-man story, I didn't want to get burn out with the series/paring so I figure it was time to get to a stopping point. **

**Finally I want to thank to everyone for the love and support and I really hope you enjoyed the series and don't think I'm done writing. I am at the point where I want to plan my stories out more before releasing them like already have a certain amount of chapters done for example. Definitely continue to follow my page for I have new stories for my untold love series that consist of Spidey parings that I would like to do that really haven't been done on here so keep on following, favorite, and reviewing and go out and try to write your own stories of the Spidey/Black cat and fill free to ask me for help! **


End file.
